The Brothers Winchester
by angelofjoy
Summary: Written in the style of Jane Austen. The Misters Winchester are hunting in a world overrun with social obligations and propriety. Born to great wealth, they are servants to their family business in a time when universal truths dictate a very great need to have a legacy. (Not exactly a crossover, but not exactly detached from Pride and Prejudice).
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is 2017 preview story, technically it was started in April of 2016 as a prompt from The Beta Branch to write an alternate universe story. Jane Austen is my favourite author and so I figured that I would write a 'Pride and Prejudice' style story for Supernatural. So put the brothers in regency era England and mix in any and all characters, changing them to suit my need, and there you go. There really aren't many rules, except that it was supposed to be written in a month and I've already failed that, so I'm going to put this here and I will work through this as a project for the new year._**

 ** _Here is what I have so far..._**

Chapter 1

It is a truth generally accepted that any activity, common or otherwise, that occurs within the house of a gentleman, is the business of that gentlemen and that of his nearest relations.

When dealing with matters of the paranormal two options are presented: The first, and the most common, is to go about ones business continually denying any existence of such spirits or spectres that may cause harm or discomfort so long as it does not affect those outside of the house. This is done primarily to keep ones sanity from being questioned and ones good reputation solidly established for the sake of society, but also because, generally speaking, dealing with the supernatural is not something one learns at finishing school. The second, and less common of the two, is to locate those whom are understood to exist in the world who might be of some assistance in returning calm to the household. Those brought up in this business over generations of descendants and legacies established as early as the creation of the first ghouls and monsters that followed humanity out the primordial ooze. This acquisition of such individuals whom may return peace to a gentleman's house is slightly more difficult to deal with, but generally becomes necessity when the spectres, spirits and monsters become too violent and reap havoc on more than just the individuals living within the charge of any gentleman or other, or if the death of the master of the house is a direct result of such an incident or entity.

However little is know upon the matter among the general acquaintance of most, and the identities of such persons are nearly indistinguishable from those within a tightly knit society, they do, indeed, exist within an easy distance of any proper settlement and establishment which houses the gentry and the wealthy elite, and can usually be found with the help of a trust worthy street urchin or beggar. Generally speaking, they are gentlemen of good breading, with large fortunes and estates, and the time on their hands to develop their skills to carry on the family business. On account of this, they are very generous with those in much lower positions than themselves and have many street people within their society to seek out and acquire their irregular business for them, all while keeping up the facade of their wealth to their less knowledgeable neighbours and relations.

"Ignorance is bliss, my dear brother, and you should learn the benefits of a very good system of street fellows to manage your affaires," Mr. Dean Winchester said to his brother one Sunday morning as they returned to the family estate after their routine weekly visit to the local church; not because they were connected with the religious order, but rather, as a social acceptable Sunday activity and to keep up appearances. "When one has the means to have others work for them, then why should I trouble myself with the mundane?" He asked as he dropped several silver coins into the outstretched hand of an elderly man who sat at the corner of the lane.

"You only have the means because you are the eldest son," Mr. Samuel Winchester countered in response to his brothers boisterousness. "And that is generally why I manage most of your everyday affairs for you. And I do know the benefits of your street society because I am the one whom they come to with the business they find for us."

"Younger sons must have occupations," Dean commented in a near whisper but there was sarcasm and teasing in his tone.

"Occupations on top of occupations, it would seem, as I do manage your estate as well, and I cover all the Lore that you refuse to become familiar with," Samuel added and passed a letter to his brother out of the sight of their neighbours who were also leaving the Sunday morning service to return to their homes and estates oblivious of the work that the Winchesters truly performed.

"Ah, and who gave you this?" Dean asked once they were alone and climbing into the carriage that would take them back up to the estate.

"Should you speak so freely?" Samuel asked in a hushed voice. "You servants are bound to hear you."

"And they will not cross my Butler should they hear anything that seem undesirable or ungentlemanly. So please, dear brother, how did you come by this letter?" Dean asked as he handed it back to Sam.

"Mr. Castiel, did you not see him in church this morning?" Samuel asked.

"Of course not, the building is quite full of angels, why would I?" Dean joked as his brother rolled his eyes. "Besides, I was much more happily occupied by the young Miss. Harvelle."

"As you generally are," Samuel said and looked out at the passing woods of his father's estate.

"And, not surprisingly, Miss. Talbot was sour and quite displeased with my attentions toward Joanna, and so I must keep that up," Dean added with a wink. "Airs, I must put on airs, dear brother, for the sake of society. It is a hard job to undertake but will do it."

"Fop," Sam stated under his breath.

"Ninny," Dean countered.

"And so you look like you are prepared to throw away everything that father and mother worked so hard to establish for us, and on ladies you know nothing of," Samuel scolded. "Frivolity, Dean, must you be made so ridiculous?"

"It's just for show and you know that. And must I remind you that mama and papa are working still; don't you forget that Samuel," Dean hushed his voice. "But as they both have died, according to our social groups, and all of the ritual performed, they cannot come around here. Lucky for you, they are working to reestablish themselves as completely different people and in a completely different part of the country, continuing the family business as we are, so you will have an inheritance after all. As you know, death for our kind, is not so final as that."

"I'm well aware of my future prospects," Samuel huffed.

"I'm glad, Samuel, but what say you to the letter?" Dean asked as the carriage came to a halt outside the main entrance of the enormous great house and the butler stepped out to greet them. "Mr. Singer, I'll take my tea in the trophy room," Dean added in an aside to the butler as he passed him.

"As you please," Mr. Singer said harshly and bowed away.

"Come, Samuel, we have plans to make," Dean said as he handed his hat and his great coat to a footman and fled toward his precious trophy room.

"The angel has returned to the village," Sam said to the butler in passing.

"Not a good sign, Master Samuel," Mr. Singer said in a hushed tone as the footman took Sam's outdoor clothing and fled as well.

"Never a good sign," Sam said and handed the man the letter to read.

"Not another one," Singer said with a shake of his head. "And only two counties over. I'll be sure to sharpen the blades and procure the deadman's blood you'll be needing. Shall I accompany you on this journey?"

"I don't think so, Singer, but Dean may change his mind," Sam answered and heard his brother call after him.

"Very good, sir," Singer bowed and fled through a pocket door hidden behind a panelled wall.

"So, dear brother, a vampires nest in Yorkshire, what are we to do about it?" Dean asked excitedly as he pulled an ancient sword from a wall of weapons and tested its balance in his hand.

"We will do what is to be done," Samuel said with a sigh as he took up a place in a chair near the fire as two enormous Impalas, taxidermied to perfection, flanked it on either side. "And cover it with the facade of hunting or fishing, or whatever you wish. Perhaps the eldest Mr. Winchester is looking for a wife," he added and watched as a shiver rolled down Dean's spine.

"I'll play the part of gentleman for society, but it's not time for that just yet," Dean said and spun on his brother.

"No, you'd prefer to be a scoundrel, and use these poor women very ill," Sam said and stood. "Perhaps I should marry, at this rate you'll not continue the legacy, or perhaps you have and don't know it, but either way, we must do something for the good of the family business."

"Do what you wish brother, but steer clear of Miss. Harvelle," Dean warned.

"I would take your own advice. Mrs. Harvelle will have your head if you corrupt her sweet child," Samuel countered.

Dean smiled mischievously at his brother.

"Then a fool you shall be," Sam said with a sigh as he gave up the fight.

"We leave at dawn, tomorrow, you know what to do to prepare," Dean said as his tea arrived. "And so do you, I assume," He added to Singer.

"I know exactly what to do with you," Singer said in a tone of warning and displeasure.

"Very good," Dean said ignoring the harshness. "I think I'll go for a ride while you make arrangements. Send word to my valet and the stables."

"Send it yourself," Singer huffed and left the trophy room once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this new beginning. I know it isn't for everyone, but thank you all the same for giving it your attention._**

Chapter 2

Mr. Winchester fled from the company of his brother and his butler almost as soon as he'd gulped down his tea. Summoning his valet before it was even poured out of the china pot, he was dressed and ready for a ride within moments and then swiftly moved out of the house and off to the stable.

His horse, Baby, was saddled and waiting, with a lad nearly into his adulthood holding her tack. She twitched with anticipation for the ride ahead. The horse, black as the night sky and shiningly clean, knew her master was coming before he'd rounded the stable yard. She was off as soon as he'd mounted her.

Down the lane that lead away from the house, Dean pushed the great beast to her limits, faster, thundering down the road as the wind whipped at his face. The scenery passed in a blur until finally he came to the iron worked gates of his home and summoned the keeper to release him into the country side. The gates were closed behind him once more, and the man who lived with his family in the gate house moved and disappeared before the master could choose his next direction.

Setting his resolve, Dean turned right away from the route into the village and headed for the woods but was stopped at the intersection of his property and the main road.

"Sir, why is the angel returned to the village?" A voice was heard before the figure was seen.

"Mr. Crowley, that is none of your business and I'd remind you to stay out of my personal affairs," Dean said from atop his horse.

"When the warriors of heaven descend upon this plain, these things become my affairs as well. He is aware of our agreement, is he not?" Crowley asked as he moved toward the horse and with a grunt and a snort, she warned him to stay away.

"This is not your plain, nor your realm, save for this one intersection, and so you should not trouble yourself with the affairs of the angelic host," Dean warned.

"I am the king of hell, this realm and that one become my business for diplomatic reasons," Crowley countered haughtily.

"You answer to an angel in a box, and you are welcome that he was returned to that box," Dean laughed and pushed to leave.

"We have an agreement, or do you not remember?" Crowley called after him.

"I remember well enough, but may I remind you that our agreement is not a deal. I leave you to your dealings at the intersection of my land and the main road. You move freely through my village and may con the travellers, but not my people, nor my tenants. And in return, you keep my brother and I informed as to the status of our captive friend and his cage. We also check in on your mother from time to time, should we cross paths with her. That is the extent of our agreement, and you are lucky, given the nature of my true employment, to be allowed to speak to me let alone live."

"One day, Mr. Winchester, you will fall from your haughty position and you'll need me," Crowley warned angrily.

"Doubtful," Dean countered, straightened himself in his seat and bowed his head slightly. Sighing out his anger to calm himself, so as to keep up appearances should he come across anyone on the road, he made eye contact once more with the demon before him. "The particulars regarding the visit of our angel friend have not yet been made clear to us, however, we have other, more pressing, matters to deal with. Should I find out more, I will relay the message, but as it stands I doubt very much that you will see myself or my brother for the next fortnight at least. Good day, Mr. Crowley."

With a slight bow, Mr. Crowley relented and disappeared into thin air. Grumbling to himself, Dean pressed the horse again and was off into the pastoral landscapes of his home county.

Upon his return to the areas around his home estate, his horse glistening with sweat and panting with the great exertion he'd put her through. Dean passed by the estate grounds of the Harvelle family and caught a glimpse of the lovely Miss Joanna Beth out for a walk amongst the great oak trees and passing by the stream that divided their lands.

"Mr. Winchester, brooding as always," she teased as he smiled down at her.

"Good day, my lady," He bowed his head but did not dismount. "My brooding will end because I have passed by an angel," He spoke to flatter her.

"So, you too have seen Mr. Castiel in the village?" She questioned.

"I was speaking of you," Dean replied, "but indeed, I have seen him though I did not have the pleasure of conversing with him."

"I know of your relentless flattery," She said batting her eyelashes and then lowered them, "but you must win my father's approval and as he is very unforgiving of your behaviour; I'd say you have your work cut out for you." She fluttered her eyes once more, while changing the subject. "I too have not spoken to Mr. Castiel, so his appearance in the village has me intrigued."

"How is Sir William?" Dean asked to make conversation. "He was not in church this morning, I hope he is not unwell."

"He is unwell, as he has always been, though he grows more so with this cold," Joanna explained. "He's not been right since the last hunt, as you are well aware, but he is thankfully still with us."

"My deepest sympathies, truly, and please give my good wishes to your family for his recovery," Dean said and bowed his head.

"Come up to the house, if you please, and give them yourself," Miss Harvelle said as she raised a saucy eyebrow to the man on the horse.

"I best not," Dean said and chuckle, "or I may not make it off your land alive. Unfortunately, Samuel and I have business in York, he is expecting me back and we will be leaving directly."

"That is a shame," Joanna said and it was clear that something else had come over her.

"Is everything quite all right?" Dean asked and this time he dismounted at her distressed.

"May I speak plainly?" She asked with a huff, remaining conscientious of social propriety.

"I'll not tell a soul," Dean smiled, winking quite lecherously.

"Father has received a letter from Mr. Grey. It would seem they are having some uncommon issues within the house that they have only just come into. Father is too unwell, mother is beside herself, and propriety forbids me from assisting in anything more than petty hex bags and cleanses. As you and Mr. Samuel are the nearest hunters, it was discussed at our luncheon that we should look to you for assistance. Of course, father is too proud to ask himself, and in earnest, I've been walking along the lane waiting for you in the hopes of relaying this message. I am sure, should you accompany me to the house, my father would be very happy to see you but if you are to leave, we will find another way."

"It's only a vampire nest, I'm sure it can wait," Dean said and motioned up the lane, "shall we?"

"Truly, vampires?" She asked, her voice hushed despite the lack of any soul to hear, and looked at him with great excitement.

"Should I get you to look at me like that more often, by telling you of all the dangers this world has in store?" Dean said teasingly, knowing full well the great joy it brought him to see her thusly animated. "Yes, we are sure it is vampires, which we have dealt with in abundance as of late."

"I'd give my fortune to be a gentleman, for my father's sake," Miss Harvelle cursed under her breath. "And so, that I might see these horrors as you do."

"I'm not one to be overly bound by propriety, but I should not wish to see you facing any such evils," Dean said as they walked along together.

"I should think, and being who we are, that I would know how to handle myself. As the only child of a man such as my father, he has trained me as he would a son to carry on the family legacy, but alas, mother would not have it. I am to marry well, bare sons and carry on the family line in that manner," Joanna spoke in a way that was not all together proper for a woman.

"And my fortune is not tempting enough?" Dean asked.

"Currently, father is still displeased with your family," Joanna answered and sighed.

"And perhaps you are needed with yours for now," he added and turned his eyes to the road, rather than the beauty beside him.

They made their way slowly down the lane but came upon the great house in due time, to be ushered into a sitting room by the hall boy, and were greeted with lukewarm dignity.

"Sir William, it is good to see you," Dean said, disregarding the judgement and bowing deeply to the man who outranked him socially, if not in kills and skills.

"Mr. Winchester, I see that my daughter has found you in high spirits," Sir William said, his voice horse and his looks stern. His demeanour was one of displeasure.

"Indeed sir, there is very little that could bring me down when such beauty is before me," Dean said in his usual way and bowed to the wife. "Lady Harvelle, it is good to find you looking so well."

"Stop with your flattery," the lady stated sternly. "You know why you are here." she added and sat beside her husband.

"Miss Harvelle has given me an account of our new neighbours, yes," Dean said to answer her.

"Then, if you are not busy sir, would you be so kind as to deal with this?" Sir William asked and handed a letter to the young man before him, without getting up or really meaning anything by it.

"Sounds like a straight forward haunting, it shouldn't be of much trouble," Dean said after reading the letter.

"Though the Winchesters are leaving for York tonight to deal with a vampire nest," Joanna added.

"We will push the trip until this is dealt with. It would seem to be more pressing as it is within our direct societal group," Dean jumping in to be obliging, and to try and win over his adversary.

"And, as I am given to understand, has been for quite some time, as it took the Greys some effort to find us," Mrs. Harvelle added to press the matter.

"As is generally the way when new neighbours come into a village," Dean said with a nod, his seriousness for the business at hand was now all encompassing. "Do we have any notion as to who the spirit might be?" He asked to the room.

"I believe I've figure it out," Sir William spoke. "The house was vacant for a long time, it was under construction even longer to welcome the Greys into it. I believe that many an issue had arisen due to the haunting while the house was in renovation and now the spirit is quite vexed at the presence of the new tenants. The last owners were the Minecrofts, I'm sure you've heard of them."

"I remember hearing of them from my father, when I was but a lad," Dean answered.

"I am sorry for your loss," Sir William stated knowing only that the Winchester parents had died, but not that they were amongst the living once again, pursuing a new life elsewhere.

"It was a long time ago, Sir William, do not trouble yourself," Dean said with a half-smile that caught Joanna's attention; she knew that he wasn't telling whole truths. "You believe the spirit to be one of the Minecrofts?" He asked to get back on track.

"I do. The late Mrs. Minecroft became quite angry and violent when her husband died and the money was bequeathed to a distant cousin. She fought the entail, she fought the move, she even attacked an agent from London. She was killed in a stand-off when she would not vacate the premises to the new owners. They lasted but a fortnight once they moved in and the house has stood vacant since," Mrs. Harvelle spoke the tail as if it had happened yesterday.

"And why have we not burned those bones previous to these new neighbours coming?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I believe the village assumed that the new tenants were too London bred to handle the country and that is why they left. Or that was the story they told," Sir William answered. "I had my inklings even then, but the house remained vacant and other problems arose that were more pressing. It was all but forgotten."

"Very well, Samuel and I will deal with these bones tonight and you may write to Mr. Grey in the morning. If, while we are gone, things do not settle down send word to my butler and we shall continue the cleansing upon our return. However; I do not suspect it will come to that."

"I agree." Sir William said and for the first time forced himself to his feet.

"Father, stay," Joanna gasped as she rushed to his side.

"No, Joanna, I will shake his hand. He has done us a great service," Sir William said as Dean stepped forward to accept the gesture. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

"It is my pleasure, Sir William," Dean said. He smiled as he turned to the ladies. "But I best be off, much to do, and Samuel will need time to prepare," he added with a wink, he bowed and was shown out of the Harvelle house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean rode swiftly back to his own home to relay his news to Samuel, content with the meeting and having actually gained admittance into the Harvelle house. It was a step in the right direction with regards to his intentions to win over the heart of the lovely Miss Harvelle, and generally it was a good idea to be on speaking terms with others of the same occupation.

His horse did her job beautifully and before long he was riding up to the front of his house where his stable hands were waiting. In short order his brother appeared.

"Where in God's name had you gone off to?" Samuel asked as he rushed out of the house to greet his brother. "Singer is in quite a state, and the preparations for our departure are nearly complete. Despite you having given no direction or time for our departure. Your housekeeper and cook are in a high dudgeon as you have not told them when you wish to dine, and I am displeased that you have no compassion for the people within your employment."

"I was stopped by Miss Harvelle on my ride and gained admittance into the house, I saw the old man; I am making great progress Samuel. Today has been a very good day," Dean said excitedly as he dismounted and ignoring his brother's complaints. "Also, our departure will have to be delayed. We have other more pressing business to attend to."

"If you are going to tell me that your courting the Miss Harvelle is more pressing than a nest of undesirable vermin, I may have to fight you," Samuel warned.

"And I would win that fight, dear brother! But no, this arrived from the Greys and the Harvelles were looking for assistance with it." He countered handing over the letter. "I have offered to handle it for them. It shouldn't take long but we do have to wait till evening and I am famished," Dean spoke quickly as he walked into the house, his brother following hurriedly at his side. Reading the letter he was handed, he moved to distance themselves from their less knowledgeable servants.

"And have we any idea who this may be?" Samuel asked as he followed his brother into the library.

"Old Mrs. Minecroft," Dean answered, pulling a ledger from one of the shelves. "Have we any idea where she is buried?"

"Yes, we do," Sam answered and pulled a different ledger down. Flipping through the pages rapidly he opened the large book onto the desk and pointed out the plot on a map showing the local cemetery. "There," he said with a tap.

"Well that's absolutely perfect. This should be a quick trip, we'll get it done tonight and head off to York in the morning," Dean said and slapped the ledger in his hands shut.

"But what if you're wrong?" Samuel asked. "We've not had any time to investigate these claims."

"Sir William has done all of the work for us and I trust his judgement. And, should we be mistaken in this, I've left instructions to contact Singer while we are gone."

"Very well," Sam said with determination. "We'll eat and take our rest before heading out tonight. I'll send word to the stable to be ready for us, and pack what we shall require."

"Very good," Dean said and clapped his brother on the back. "I do love keeping busy."

"With all due respect, you like the action of it all," Samuel corrected and accused.

"Too true," Dean laughed and walked out of the library again.

After they'd bathed, dined, and rested, the brothers Winchester mounted their horses, laden with equipment and steered themselves toward the cemetery in question. Making quick work of the dig, by the light of their lamps, they excavated the body of old Mrs. Minecroft and set the bones ablaze. Once the fire had subsided, the hole was filled in once more, the job finished. They began to pack up their belongings to return to their beds until morning when all at once they were happened upon by a dark clad figure.

"Well, if it isn't the Misters Winchester. Fancy meeting you here."

The lady to appear, from beneath the dark cloak, was well known to the gentlemen, and though her reputation among their neighbours was that of a gentlemanly, well bread, sort of creature, of good nature and character, the mere sound of her voice caused discomfort and dismay to the gentlemen.

"Bela," Dean said, his voice a sigh of annoyance and disinterest. "To what do we owe this displeasure?" He asked haughtily as his brother held up a lantern to her face and snickered at the comment.

"Miss Talbot to you," she corrected. "Have you forgotten your manners or do they disappear in darkness?"

"Oh, because one must keep up appearances here? In this sacrosanct place, during this ungodly hour? " Dean asked mockingly. "Who else moves about in shadows? If you were concerned for propriety you should have remained at home."

"I should say so, yes, it is very important to keep up appearances," She replied with a bat of her eyes that made Dean flinch.

He'd known for a long time that she was after his inheritance, and no more, but he'd vowed she'd never see a penny of it.

"For why should two of the most eligible gentlemen, of good repute and standing, be out here in, as you say, such an ungodly place, after sundown? What could you be doing in such a place at such an hour? Heaven forbid that your neighbours should find out," she gasped dramatically and held up her lamp and fanned her face for effect.

She'd come to know Dean's displeasure with her very quickly and had all but given up on the prospect to make him her husband, but rather, decided that she would reveal all his secrets and ruin him instead, out of spite for being snubbed as she was.

"Well, I suppose they would be shocked," Samuel said in reply to her ill-conceived threat. "Certain ladies may lose their countenance for a time, but seeing as we are quite the richest gentlemen in this part of the country our transgressions will be forgiven and forgotten. For money is so much more important these days than the actions of noble young men."

"Well said, Samuel," his brother said with a decisive nod. "But a lady out after dark and unaccompanied by a chaperone, what shall they say to that?" He asked threateningly.

"Oh indeed, that is not proper behaviour for a lady at all," Sam followed his brothers prompting as haughtily as he could muster. "A secret lover perhaps? The loss of her reputation by acts of an unspeakable nature? She has been sneaking about and partaking in terribly improper acts, I should assume. She shall never recover from the shame."

"No husband would have her then," Dean added. "Not an honourable one at least."

"No indeed," his brother agreed.

"Thankfully I have my own money," Bela scoffed.

"But not an overly excessive amount, as I do," Dean spoke to tease.

"And no lineage to speak of. A bad reputation and you will be shunned. Chased from the village to be sure," Sam warned.

"Just because I am the gentler of our sex," Bela said and sighed.

"It is terribly unfair," Dean shook his head and stifled a laugh.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked suspiciously trying to change the direction of the conversation back into her favour. "I know that the Winchesters have always been up to something. I will prove what my father before me had suspicions of."

"I'm looking to acquire some new land for the estate. What did you think we were up to?" Sam asked to keep the conversation traveling in a way to benefit himself and his brother.

"Pity then, that there should be a cemetery upon this land. Completely unfit for farming, now isn't it?" She countered.

"Miss Talbot is right, brother. I must advise you against such a purchase as this if you are indeed trying to build your own estate," Dean said and laughed. "I'll buy it though, I like a good cemetery!"

"You should not be permitted to be an eldest son," Bela commented angrily with a roll of her pretty eyes and a sigh of distain. "You'll lose your wealth for sure and then what woman would ever take you?"

"But I am an elder, and therefore, I can do whatever I please," Dean said jovially. "And as you are daily proof, women fawn over me."

"And your estate is self-sustaining and pays you a small fortune monthly, you'll be fine in your frivolity, then again, what would a woman know of such business," Sam said and his words cut her deeply.

"To be a scoundrel and a wretch, that is your lot in life Dean Winchester," she accused. "And you, Mr. Samuel, are far too clever for your own good. You shall always be left to follow in your brother's shadow. I make my own way in this world."

"That's Mr. Winchester to you, or have you now forgotten your manners?" Dean asked to rub her own words in her face.

"To do as you please and to have the money to cancel out your indiscretions, why should you be so lucky? It is not right," She said angrily. "Nor is it fair."

"And yet it is the way," Dean said and shooed her away. "Now off with you before someone happens upon you who might spread idle gossip for entertainment's sake, heedless of their neighbours expense."

"So, you mean you, brother?" Sam accused but there was nothing more than a little teasing in his tone.

"Exactly," Dean winked.

Bela quieted her displeasure, but bound by propriety, curtsied and turned away. Turning back, she immediately retorted. "One day you will get caught in whatever it is you do and the whole of the village will know that you are not as gentlemanly and as fine as you have been made to be. And on that day, I will laugh."

"What makes you think anyone will care?" Samuel asked with a shake of his head. "It is for the greater good of our community. If they knew, they would be even more proud to have us among them."

"I despise that you are in such a position," She cried angrily and fled down the derelict road into the deep woods.

"But it is the way of the world," Samuel called when she was gone and his brother retrieved the shovel when she did not reply again.

"And yet here we are labouring," Dean said.

"Now there is the true scandal of this situate," Sam retorted. "Heaven forbid that you should be seen labouring without your man servant to do all the work for you. Or should the ladies of the village see you as anything more than a dandy." He laughed.

"If I am a dandy then you are a fop, brother," Dean countered.

"All for show, brother dear. Our social lives are all for show," Sam added and picked up the shovel that he'd discarded moments earlier as well.

"Yes, we must keep up appearances, after all," his brother agreed and sunk the blade of the instrument deep into the ground. "But first you best help me. We must put this grave back to its proper rest and leave it so as no one becomes the wiser of our actions."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know it has taken some time, but I have a beta for this story and other and I swamped her with a large number of chapters. So here you have my humble update for now._**

Chapter 4

With dawn came the sun and the carriage, and wagonette loaded with equipment and all the attire a gentleman and his brother would need to go into new society. They were waiting at the entrance to the estate great house as the designated hour of departure drew near. The horses belonging to the gentlemen were readied for the ride, but tethered to the wagonette, in the event that the gentlemen did not wish to ride at the early hour.

The brothers appeared at the door some moments later, one looking sharp, awake and well prepared for the day ahead, the other was far less composed, though dressed as a gentleman aught to be dress. He, however, was ready to returned to his slumbering the moment the carriage had rocked him back to sleep.

Piling into the carriage Mr. Dean Winchester settled in with a wrap of lambs wool and readied himself for the ride. Samuel did a final check of the equipment, left instruction with the butler on where to find them and then climbed into the carriage as well, opting to join his brother rather than to ride alone. Another moment and he knocked on the side door and the carriage set off on the journey before them.

The brothers were silent with one another down the lane and onto the main road. Samuel was quite sure that his brother had fallen asleep again by the time they'd reached the village proper.

Paying little attention to the goings on of their neighbours, they passed through the town where they were generally well know and acquainted with all, turning onto the road that would lead them into the countryside and eventually to Yorkshire. Heading south from their home county, the estates of the gentry spread out before them. But Samuel could not settle into the book he'd brought, as a sense of something nefarious caught ahold of his faculties, drawing his eyes toward the window and away from his snoring brother.

Smoke rose on the horizon and before long the carriage came upon the source of the smoke.

"Stop the carriage," Samuel bellowed to their driver and jumped out before it had completely stopped, startling his brother into wakefulness once more. "My god, what have we done?" He asked himself in a gasping hush as he looked up at the still engulfed house of Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"The Grey's were not injured in the fire," A voice said at his side and shocked his countenance.

As he turned to see the source of the voice he recognized the angel beside him. "Mr. Castiel, what are you about?" Sam asked in shock at the sight of the angel out in society.

"What's going on?" Dean called groggily from the carriage.

"How do you know that they are safe?" Samuel asked, ignoring Dean as he clamoured out of the carriage and finally observed the extent of the damage.

"The Harvells were intuitive enough to invite the Greys to their estate to dine and kept them late enough that you were able to deal with the spirit that had been haunting them," Castiel explained haughtily. "The spirit is gone but it's destruction caused the blaze. I was unable to save the house, but I did look in at the Harvells to be sure of the safety of its members," he added.

"We've failed," Samuel said as his eyes were drawn back to the building.

"We are rid of the spirit. That was the job," Dean commented as he finally straightened himself out and stood with his brother and the angel, amid the crowd that had gathered and the workers who tried to save the rest of the property.

"I doubt very much that was the extent of the employment that Mr. Harvell tasked you with. You should not have been so hasty," the angel scolded.

"As it stands, the Grey's may be without their home but the land was purged of the evil spirit that haunted them and, as I understand it, Mr. Grey is very rich and the farms of his estate and his assets in the West Indies are thriving, or so he likes to boast. He will rebuild," Dean said with a shrug. "Now come along Samuel, we have business in Yorkshire and two days of travel before we arrive. Let us not dwell on our short comings and I'll remind you that Mr. Harvell did the research upon this spectre and provided the necessary protection for the Grey's while we were tasked only with the destruction. You cannot blame yourself for this," he finished, bowed to the angel as a gentleman aught to do and then retreated once more to his equipage.

"I am very sorry that this has been the outcome," Samuel said once his brother was gone.

"I am as well but I do agree with Mr. Winchester, there was nothing you could have done or anticipated though the combustion of malevolent spirits is common enough and can be very violent as their physical remains are burned to dust. Precautions, aside for the evacuation could have been taken but hindsight does no good in situations such as these," the angel sermonizing and then fell silent.

"And your powers were not enough to save it?" Samuel hushed his voice to a whisper to ask his question.

"I was not aware of your side job and by the time I'd arrived civilians were already at work. Had I known I could have been waiting for your work to be completed and one motion of my heavenly form would have quenched the blaze, but I was not told of this plan," he answered haughtily.

"We would have sent word had we known how to reach you," Samuel countered as the near accusation stung at his good nature.

"I have no need for dwellings but I have adapted to your ways, never the less, it is too late now," Castiel said once more and turned his attention back to the blaze. "Should you need me in future, and I am here in this part of the country, you will find me at the Cross Inn."

"Will you ride with us to Yorkshire? It was you who brought word of the vampires in the first place and we would be grateful of your assistance," Samuel continued to change the subject as his brother impatience had not yet gotten the better of him.

"I thank you, no. I shall stay here in your village to lend my assistance where I can and will join you in Yorkshire when you've settled there. Should you need me before that time when you've finished your investigation and are prepared to undertake the messy task of eradication, and wish for my presence, pray for me and I will come but I do not foresee this as a quick task and so you have work to do," the angel finished and without any of the socially acceptable pleasantries he moved into the crowd and disappeared.

"Mr. Winchester, sir, your brother grows impatient. Please return to the carriage," A footman said shyly as he stepped up to the gentleman.

"I am shocked, Foot, not only because of this tragedy but because my brother had the good sense enough to send you to fetch me rather then to yell it over the crowd," Samuel said and though his speech was serious he smiled at the man before him.

"Begging you pardon, sir, but I rushed from the carriage before the master could begin his shouting, but if we don't return directly, I fear he may still resort to some very ungentlemanly behaviour."

"Yes, I see what you mean," Samuel said as he turned back and watched as his brother summoned him wordlessly but with much vigour. "Let us go," he said and lead the way back as his brother disappeared inside once more.

Climbing back into the vehicle, Samuel found his brother wrapped in the lambs skin once more and glaring at him.

"We shall never make it to Yorkshire and all the way across that large county if you stop at every bend in the road to gossip with the locals," Dean scolded. "Or the heavenly hosts, whichever you come across and keep company with."

"I believe this will be the only delay that I shall cause, dear brother, but it is done now and we are no longer of any use to the Greys or the Harvells and so I agree with you, we must be on our way."

And with that, and a sharp knock on the door, the carriage jolted forward and was off once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The journey was indeed a slow and tedious one but the eldest Winchester slept until he awoke hungry and as the hour neared mid day. The carriage was brought to a stop at a post junction, to water the horses and give them rest, and the brothers were ushered into the inn to take their luncheon in the public house there. Huddled into a corner of the busy rest stop, the brothers dined in haste and left again to stretch their legs.

"Perhaps we should ride out for this next leg of the journey," Dean offered as he squinted at the midday sun. "It is a beautiful day for it."

"Though not occupied with the task of conveying the carriage, our horses have still traveled along with us all this distance already. Do you honestly think it wise to push them with riders now?" Samuel asked.

"Indeed, we can ride ahead, unburdened by the additional weight and should we need to rest we will wait for our carriage but I am well rested and feel the need to take the air."

"Wait another quarter hour here or later on, on an unfamiliar road? You are a strange creature brother mine."

"But you do not wholly object to the idea do you Samuel?" Dean asked as he turned from his strolling to look at his brother. "It would give us the opportunity to converse unobserved by those whom serve us. I say this not because I do not trust my household, but because those within it may speak to one another and then the whole of our secrets could be revealed. I trust you, and you alone, Samuel. They need not know my business."

"I do not object to your reasoning, we've been too long confined to that small space together. I only worry for the health of the horse."

"They'll be fine," Dean said dismissively and quickened his step to return to their belongings and servants. "I dare say they will be please to be uncoupled from the wagonette. Baby does not do well in restraints."

"Nor do you," Samuel countered.

"Never was there a truer word spoken brother."

The gentlemen's horses had been saddled and tacked to the wagonette that conveyed all of their belongings and after the stewards were satisfied that the horses were well and in high spirits the gentleman mounted the great beasts and ordered their entourage to followed at their convenience. They were instructed to travel as far as the resting point in Westmorland, where they had reservations for the night or to pick them up should they find them on the road, and with that Dean lead the charge and Samuel was forced to push his horse to catch up.

Pushing ahead and out of the little village the brothers raced along as the scenery whipped passed them and finally they slowed when they'd run our their energy.

"You needed that brother," Dean said as they rode side by side along a deserted stretch of country road. "You know there was nothing we could have done to save the Greys house. It was unfortunate, to be sure, but we could not have predicted that outcome or the extent of the combustion. For a stone building, however, that was quite a blaze."

"Perhaps," Samuel said thoughtfully, "but we could have done more. I believe we were very hasty in taking on this case and moving on to the next. It is not how we were taught."

"And I don't disagree with you. It was not how we generally handle things, such as this, but it was necessary with regards to our current situation," Dean commented passionately.

"And yet, what would a few more days have done considering travel time into another county, which is not entirely familiar to us, at the risk of our neighbours and the people we are supposed to be loyal to?" Samuel asked. "It is the reason that hunting is such a secret and widespread network, who's to say we won't reach Whitby and find that the incident has already been rectified?"

"Why would the angel bring your attention to such a case if he did not expect you to embark on the journey at once?" Dean asked in retort. "It should not matter either way. We are already on the road, nearly a day into the journey. We're not going to turn back now and should we arrive to find the situation handled, we are gentlemen, and it is completely respectable for us to travel to expand our acquaintance and build the estate, or to seek out eligible young ladies in need of husbands. This is the world we live in, Samuel, and these are our duties."

"I was not suggesting that we go back and I've already got acquaintances that I'd like to renew in Whitby. I'm simply saying that we did not do our job to the best of our ability and knowledge with regards to the Greys is weighing on my conscience. What can we do, in the future, to be better, brother, or are you not concerned? And what shall our neighbours say? I am certain that the Harvells will not be please with us."

"If I let these things, hindsight particularly, weigh on me as you do, I'd be a mad man. I harbour many regrets, as you know brother, but I believe that there is still work to be done and I've vowed to our father to uphold all that he built for us. I'll win over the Harvells in my own time, but I cannot worry on it now."

"I believe you are right," Samuel spoke thoughtfully once more.

"So then, who are these acquaintances that you have in Whitby?" Dean asked to changed the subject.

"School friends," Samuel answered but would not elaborate.

"Am I to assume they were not among the demon hoard that lead you to Lucifer?" His brother questioned more fervently.

"If they are I expect to hear of their demise when we arrive, or I shall handle that myself, but if they are not then I expect they would have no inclinations as to our true family business and I would be glad to introduce you to them if you will allow it," Samuel countered.

"So long as you are prepared to make sure of their purity, I would have no scruples. Are their ladies among this acquaintance?"

"There is holy water enough in the wagonette for all of Yorkshire, I assure you, I'm prepared," Samuel retorted. "And yes, ladies abound in my acquaintance."

"Then onward we shall go," Dean said and lead his horse into a vigorous gallop to put a few more miles behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another day entirely spent in travel and the confines of each other's company finally ended with the achievement of their destination in the port town of Whitby. The brothers arrived later than expected and, after dining, they both turned in for the evening, bedding at the inn that would be their home for the duration of their stay. The next morning, with the dawn, Samuel set a collection of letters to post and a number of calling cards to be personalized and delivered to reform the acquaintances before the morning was out. Dean remained above stairs for most of the morning and only revealed himself once his brother had returned from making his calls and establishing their presence in the sea side town.

"Have you finished with the social obligations?" Dean asked as his brother walked into the private parlour they were renting at this particular establishment and picked at the breakfast foods that had been left out for him. "I'm sure they cannot be so very great as you and I are not at all known, or so I assume in this part of the country."

"I have called on my friends, yes, and expect them in return in the near future. I am, perhaps, better known here than you would be, but I did go to school and you only fooled around in your educational days," Samuel retorted with a smile at his brother.

Dean laughed and tossed a grape into the air and caught it, "I was a scoundrel, I'll admit, but I also made the connections that were needed for my rank and the family business. You studied the law, how does that do us any good now?"

"I seem to do well enough keeping you out of trouble and should I need it, I have connections enough to establish myself outside of the family business, but as you are well aware, mama and papa are working to establish me, so to your protection I have been tasked for now," Samuel retorted dismissively.

"Protection? You think that is what you are here for?" Dean laughed, "Come dear brother, I could still take you in a fight. Just because I look and act like a gentleman of high rank and wealth, does not mean I have lost all that I have learn of my craft. I can demonstrate should you need further convincing, but you're not dressed for such strenuous activities," He finished and yet his stance and demeanour demanded his brother accept the challenge.

"There is work to be done, and no, I'll not have you ruining what my man has worked so hard to perform today. Perhaps you should think on making yourself presentable, we do have reputations to uphold and though you did not make any calls this morning, rumour of your wealth and, I hate to say it, good looks, have precede me through the town, for wherever I go, my wealthy older brother must not be far behind," Samuel grumbled and the compliment to his brothers looks pained him on a level that was visible in his movements, but it was the truth and Dean was well aware of it.

"I will heed your warnings, and say this, whatever I must do for the happiness of the ladies, I will do," Dean said and looked at himself in a mirror over the mantle. "It is a curse to look like this, you know, a true curse!"

"And you'd never give that up," Samuel laughed but continued. "I've also inquired after the disturbances among some of the lower residents of this place and I've set some to work on your behalf."

"We've been here less than a day and you've already visited the poor house? Well done, Samuel, you are a true asset to my comfort and felicitation," his brother mocked as he poured out a cup for coffee.

"Someone has to be the responsible one," Samuel countered with a roll of his eyes, "but there is still much to be done. If you are interested, the rooms will open shortly and there is a vibrant social group here in this town. Make yourself presentable and perhaps you should like to break some hearts?"

"And what is to be our story?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter, the ladies will be taken by your looks and their mothers will be out for your fortune, which has preceded you already. You are much talked of, and as such the gentleman will only see your prestige and grandeur," Samuel said and poured out some brandy. "And should your man servant do well today, they may idolize you for your ability to keep up with all that is fashionable."

"A little early to be drinking Samuel," Dean said as he leaned back in his chair and flung his feet onto the table top. "You are right, however, the ladies will see only my looks and my fashionability, and I should like to play hard to get. It will be a very great change from my usual abilities. Do you think I could pull it off?"

"No," Samuel answered decidedly and without any pause for thought.

"Well, I should like to prove you wrong," Dean retorted.

"Should anyone ask we're here on business," Samuel said as he downed the beverage and straightened his waist coat, to circle back around to the conversation at hand and to leave Dean's vanity in the dust. "Now, please make yourself presentable. How many times must I ask you? We have work to do and I am not about to do it all alone, not when vampires are the true cause of our being in this part of the country. I expect you to do your part and move within society as you must to gather intelligence into our cause."

"Who died and made you my father?" Dean asked as he dropped his feet to the floor and sat up in his chair.

"Must you always be so taxing?"

"Did you not get enough sleep, you're acting like a lady."

"You put on the airs of a gentlemen but really, you are but a child, now please, get dressed before a servant comes in here and sees you all in this state." Samuel said gesturing offhandedly at his brothers bedridden and mussed appearance "Must I remind you, you're not in your own home?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, and as you've already said, my reputation has preceded me into this town," Dean said and flashed a devious smile at his bother. "Let them find me like this!" He added with a wink.

"No, rumour of your fortune have preceded you, thankfully not that of your behaviour, but at this rate it is to be well know by all," Samuel countered. "Why must you be like this?"

"Only with you, dear brother. I am only like this with you," Dean replied and stood. "I'll behave for now."

"I'll take my leave of you, I'm going to take air. Should you need me, you will find me by the old wharf or perhaps along the shoreline, but I prefer to be alone for now. I will find you in the public rooms within the hour," Samuel said and bowed out of the sitting room before he could lose his temper with his brother.

He accepted his top hat and gloves from the servant at the door and left the inn entirely to clear his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The pump room was filled with society as Mr. Dean Winchester walked into the gathering and removed his hat. His man had done his job and made him exceedingly presentable, in the highest fashion, and looking as rich as his fortune could muster. His carriage was straighter, taller, and as upright as he could force his body to be, he smiled at every pretty face that peeked out from under a bonnet at him, and generally, he made himself to look pleasing and agreeable to all.

The motion of the masses continued at a slow saunter, all about the room in a clockwise motion, but all eyes turned toward the new comer who clearly had money and all the conversation changed in that moment to wonderment of who this man could be.

"Mr. Winchester what a pleasant surprised. What brings you to Whitby?" A man, not a stranger, broke from his companions and bowed before Dean.

To his surprise, Dean too found he had friends among the society of Whitby.

"Mr. Lafitte, it has been too long, and yet I'm not entirely surprised to see you here," Dean bowed as well and stepped into the motion of the room with the man he knew from another time in his life.

"I assume you are here because of the scourge," Mr. Lafitte commented in a hushed tone of voice. "For Mr. Dean Winchester could not possibly spare the time from his great estate to mingle about in such a place only to entertain ladies," His friend mocked and teased.

"I received word that people were dying, the method was tell-tale for the scourge as you call it, so yes, Samuel and I have made the journey to lend our assistance should the problem continue. But, as you are here, I would assume them to be kin to you Benjamin and you are prepared to talk me down from my position," Dean responded in a teasing manner. "However, and to be clear, I always have time for ladies, and I shall not be moved."

"You of all people know of my afflictions, but I am not as they are and do not associate with that kind of society. I do, however, know where they are and would be happy to lend my aid, should you wish it, before I return to my country," Benjamin retorted and yet there was a jolly sort of contempt that crept into his countenance.

"Vampires here or war in France," Dean said in a hushed voice this time. "Should you really wish to return to that place?" He asked with concern and saw the sadness in his friends features.

"I'm afraid not, I shall have to fight if I return but if I stay..."

"You're a traitor," Dean said with a nod. "It is a tricky business."

"But if I fight they will figure me out, so my good friend, advise me, what should I do to escape detection, while keeping up this lifestyle?"

"What about the americas?" Dean offered thoughtfully. "Board a ship from here and sail away, or perhaps you should fake your own death and build a brand new one. It's not like you haven't the skill, having done such subterfuge before."

"Perhaps I should turn to piracy," Benjamin laughed heartily as another gentleman's entrance caught his eye. "Your brother is with you, you said, and he has shown himself. And if you do not hurry and allow me to make some introductions, I fear Samuel may rein in all the ladies who are now admiring his very great stature."

"He's always with me, Mr. Lafitte. He manages my affairs, and who's to say that he should not have every lady who finds him handsome enough? He is my brother after all, I've taught him everything I know," Dean said and waved his bother over. "Samuel, you remember Mr. Benjamin Lafitte I believe," he offered to make the reintroduction.

"I do, convenient that you are here, Mr. Lafitte," Samuel said and bowed slightly.

"Convenience has nothing to do with it, Mr. Samuel, but rather the will of such fine society and elegant ladies has lured me away from the barbarian's war in France."

"I see why my brother enjoys your company so very much, but I am grieved to hear about your homeland. It is a shame," Samuel said in earnest. "However, I am worried to know what you scoundrels might get up to if left to yourselves, and so, I must remind you that we are here on business brother."

"In such a world, as ugly as it is, one must fine beauty and cherish it. And a little folly never hurt anyone," Benjamin retorted with a laughed. "But I suppose society is harder for you, Samuel, as a younger son."

"Too true," Dean agreed as a group of ladies passed them by. "But we are here on business, he is not wrong, and Benjamin professes knowledge of where we might find the scourge."

"Well of course he does, he's one of them and can smell their foulness," Samuel accused.

"Yes, and we have the king of hell and a soldier of heaven at our beck and call, so why should we not have an inactive vampire and a ghost or two if we can find them?" Dean asked.

"And witches, they can be very useful boys," A lady said as she took Dean by the arm.

"Mrs. MacLeod, I wish I could say it was my pleasure, but I cannot," Dean said darkly.

"Where are your manner?" She scolded.

"What do you want Rowena?" Samuel asked and encompassed much of his brother darkness as well.

"And good day to your as well, Giant," She said with a flounce and a bat of her eyes.

"Good day," Samuel responded but did not offer any of the other socially acceptable pleasantries.

"You boys are far from home," she commented. "Business I assume?"

"Not yours," Samuel countered.

"No, I'm aware and I'm not entirely surprised. Give me a day and I'll be gone. No need to stick around when there are vampires to be found, and the Brothers Winchester to deal with it."

"You're son was well the last I saw him," Dean said pleasantly enough as another group came too close for him to make any scathing remark without consequence.

"Very good, thank you," She said and bowed her head. "I am going to assume that you are not here for me," Rowena added darkly as the others moved on.

"No, we could care less that you are here, so long as you behave yourself," Samuel answered.

"Then it is the vampires that have drawn you away from home, but you do know there is more going on here than just that," She said. "If there weren't wouldn't your vampire friend have finished them by now?" She asked.

"I have not had a moment to myself, it is a vibrant society," Benjamin said with a wink to his friend.

"She makes a very good point, however," Samuel said and looked sideways at Mr. Lafitte.

"Word is that the First is en-route from the mother land. It's not the first time and won't be the last if you don't stop him, but I have heard that he is the one and only who can lift the curse upon someone who wishes to be free of the scourge," Benjamin explained.

"The First Vampire?" Dean asked slightly louder than he'd wanted to.

"An alpha?" Samuel whispered.

"No, not an alpha, the first to feed and pass on the virus. The first to ask for this, the one who feasted on the blood of his enemies and who prayed to all mighty god for the strength that would bring him glory over his foes," Rowena explained. "I wanted to see it, him, but I'd rather live. So I bid you farewell and give my regards to Fergus next you see him," She added and curtsied to excuse herself from the discussion. One last bow at the door and she left the pump room all together.

"She speaks the truth, and that is why they have gathered here," Benjamin spoke once they had made a full turn of the room in silence.

"And why you have come?" Dean accused.

"Yes, I'll admit, I wish to ask for cleansing if it can be done," Benjamin confessed.

"And what if it cannot be done?" Samuel asked.

"Then, I shall join you in the attempt to kill him," Mr. Lafitte offered.

"And how much would you wager that it will take more than a decapitation to kill the First," Dean said with a sigh.

"We have much to look into," Samuel said with a nod to his brother's revelation and separated himself from their strolling. He then, also, bowed out of the room and disappeared.

"And you are left to your own devices," Benjamin observed.

"Come, friend, you will tell me all you know about this First, over brandies. Shall we?" He offered and maneuvered Mr. Lafitte out of the pump room as well and away from the society that would have to wait for their attention.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Happily I do have a few chapters of this story backlogged, so I will be updating it on a weekly basis. Thank you to those of you reading and being so awesome. I'm having a great time writing this story. It's one of my favourite and though I do this writing mostly for myself, I love to hear from those of you who are enjoying it as well. Also, as this is a Jane Austen-eque story, I've decided that more works of classical literature or characters inspired by those works can be in here as well._**

Chapter 8

Mr. Winchester and Mr. Lafitte escaped the confines of the social rooms and stepped into the busy afternoon streets of Whitby. Carriages rumbled past them as they strolled along, ladies and gentlemen nodded or touched their hats as they passed, but finally the gentlemen ducked into a pub of lesser repute and found the barkeep well stocked and the place dark and quiet.

Taking up a place in an alcove, at the rear of the establishment, the men settled in for their tete-a-tete and the rum that they'd ordered never wained. It was always replenished by a buxom young woman, and above all else, the gentlemen were not disturbed by the others who came and went from this ill begotten place.

It was not uncommon for Mr. Dean Winchester to frequent such places, it was part of the job, of course, but he usually came in disguise as to not be caught up in the rumours that generally followed a stop in at a place like this one. This, however, was a different circumstance, in a town that was not his own, and so he made the exception.

"Now would be a good time, Benny, to tell of all that you know regarding this creature you call First of your kind. It does not follow the lore, as you must be aware, and the alphas carry the title for your species," Mr. Winchester said as they worked their way through the pleasantries and small talk that had escaped them in the busy pump room.

"I am not as knowledgeable as you may think on the subject," Benjamin Lafitte confessed. "I know only of the legends the old man told in my early days and the deep feelings that are stirring at this time," he continued.

"And what are they, these feelings you speak of? It is much more than I know, I'm certain, though perhaps we should have invited Samuel to corroborate your story with the lore."

"No, I am sure we will do just fine without your brother," Benjamin said and after receiving a strange, almost judgemental, look from Dean, he continued. "The story as told by the old man was that a great prince prayed to God for a blessing and God granted him such powers as to concur his foes. He is not connected in any way to Eve, as you see, but rather God himself. Unlike the alphas, this prince is a pure creature. He does not feed as we feed, he does not travel as we travel, but he is bound to the land, the cycle of sun and moon, and the duties of his people. His blood lust was for battle, not for survival sake, though there are rumours of his conquests, and his feeding."

"Does this prince have a name? And; if he is bound to the land how can he come here?" Dean asked.

"His name is Vlad Tepes, he is the king of a country within the land of Romania and though the people of that place know only of his rule, they are unaware of the army he was given for his work. He travels with crates full of earth from the battle fields of his conquests. Places from whence he spilled the life blood of his enemies. He does it only for diplomatic reasons now that there is peace in his land. Or so the people believe. One such escapade brought him to this country in search of his long lost love, or any female with striking resemblances to her. He fled again when things went awry, or so they say, and he has not returned to this place until now. He calls the alphas to him, not the other way around. Or so I've been told."

"You believe otherwise?" Dean asked.

"My instinct tells me differently," Benjamin answered. "The call he has for his kind, thanks to Eve's infatuation with the man, is very strong. You see, once she found out about what God had done, she made it her business to seek him out and grant him other powers."

"And what is he calling you to do?" Dean asked and there was concern in his voice.

"He is well loved by his people, he expect his children to love him the same and meet him when he comes, now as you have killed their mother, I'm sure that could cause some problems for your kind."

"And to kill and concur in his name is what the call is for you?" Dean asked and ignored the jab about Eve.

"He has dominion over much of Romania because of his army, those you know as alphas. They are the ones that multiplied, not him, and spread the lineage. Only he can create an alpha now that Eve is gone, should he chose to, and so only he can remove the curse from us, or that is the rumour."

"So they are coming here to worship at his feet, or is he calling his army together again?" Dean asked.

"That's not clear in the feelings," Benny answered. "But I am here for freedom if he will grant it to me."

"What if he is coming here to create more alphas and to concur more lands?" Dean asked.

"Is is an intimate process, if the stories are true, and he has not done it in a very long time."

"And you know this for a fact?" Dean asked.

"No, I can't say that I do," Benjamin said with a shake of his head. "It's just a feeling."

"And do you believe that the generals are coming here as well?"

"The old man is near, I know that much to be true and he was one of them. I know only of his will and the call to come. I know not of the others but I will assume that there will be many more who will obey the call."

"And should he decide to wage war upon this land, and this crown, why not come to a small northern port like Whitby?" Dean asked darkly, more to himself and the places his own mind was going.

"I have never known him to come here, but once. I have never laid eyes on the man, so I cannot give insight into his plan. Perhaps the old man knows more but I do not. I can say that the scourge is here in abundance, more and more as the call to come grows stronger, and as he draws nearer."

"And this must be the reason for angelic intervention in such matters," Dean said thoughtfully.

"It is the will of God that you be here?" Benjamin asked in shock.

"Generally that is the consensus when Mr. Castiel brings to us orders from on high," Dean answered.

"And what could God want with his first and only Vampire?"

"Perhaps he's ruled long enough. Perhaps with Eve dead and the Darkness free it is now time to alleviate the burden of one such as he from this mortal plane. We are eradicators of that which should not be, perhaps it is time that Vlad be reined in."

"I do not know if that is the case but you are here and he comes. Please do what you must, I'll not stand in your way, but let me speak to him first. I am very much interested in a cleansing and he cannot offer that if he's dead," Benjamin asked with tones of desperation and as a valued friend Dean agreed. "Perhaps when this is all over and I am human again, I will take up your cause as my own and hunt that which is unnatural."

"Do you not do that already?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"I specialize in the scourge of vampires, I will have much to learn if I am to carry on," Benny confessed but laughed all the same.

"I would be happy to teach you, train you in the ways, but you will have to learn the lore from Samuel and you don't care for my brother. He does, however, all of the reading and though I put on airs, I am the brawn," Dean said and winked at his companion.

"I think I would do well as the brawn, rather than the brains, but perhaps Samuel would like me more when I'm not a vampire," Benjamin said contently. "I would be glad to learn with the both of you."

"Yes, I can see that in you, and as my particular pupil you would not need to return to your homeland as was a previous concern to you," Dean offered.

"I would have an occupation here," Benny said and smiled. "But until such a time as that, and until the first has come and gone, I should think it unwise for someone such as myself to be associating with a Hunter, it may make me look bad amongst my kin."

"Especially if there are as many vampires to give you away as you have led me to believe," Dean said. "Yes, I agree, and our future plan will remain on hold for the time until this hunt is finished."

"Yes, very good," Mr. Lafitte said as he stood. "It pains me, sir, to know that we cannot continue on a path of breaking hearts together but should I find new information I will find you," he added and fled the pub.

Mr. Dean Winchester remained in the alcove for several hours more, nursing the drink as it continued to flow, as he'd commanded the bar wench to ensure his cups stay wet, and by the time the sun began to set he returned to the inn to converse with his brother on the matters discussed with Mr. Lafitte.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you enjoy this update._**

Chapter 9

"I did not expect you as early as this," Samuel said as his brother appeared in the doorway of the private parlour they'd been renting.

"I did not expect to find you here at all," Dean countered with a wobble of his inebriated self, as the servant followed him in, asking if the brothers were interested in their supper.

"Yes, actually, I'm famished," Dean answered as his brother agreed and the servant fled once more.

"I've exhausted the resources here, or those that I could find, and I may have to ride out tomorrow to the next nearest villages to browse through their archives, but I have sent word to Singer and hope that he may assist with our own collections," Samuel explained when the servant had left again. "What did Mr. Lafitte have to say?" He asked as Dean paced the length of the room to try and sober himself up. "Did you get into the rum again?" Samuel asked disapprovingly.

"I did, what does it matter?" Dean asked with a huff, and without guilt. "Benjamin's confessions were quite troubling, brother, it is no wonder I kept drinking. We may be quite out of our depths here," Dean said in passing. "The first is calling to the scourge and Benny believes that many more will arrive before he does. We will be wholly outnumbered and bound to be even more-so before this is all done."

"Calling to them telepathically?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, it would seem so and the identity of the one will shock you," Dean confessed. "It is none other than the crown prince Vlad Tepes of Romania; king now, I imagine."

"Count Dracula himself. Shelley was a fool to print such nonsense when real vampires were involved," Samuel mocked but when his brother nodded and remained serious his tone changed. "Why would a prince sail to Whitney?" He asked more in line with the problems at hand.

"For the same reason there is now news of him coming in the papers," Dean answered.

"Do you believe we shall be dealing with an invasion?" Samuel asked in a near panic as he stood from his place at the table. "As if the war in France weren't taxing enough on the British troops."

"I don't know what to believe but I think Mr. Castiel has some explaining to do," Dean said as he grew angry.

"He gave instructions to reach him and for our own benefit perhaps it is time to write to our parents about this," Samuel offered.

"It will take them time to arrive, but so too will the voyage be for Tepes," Dean reasoned. "Benny has decided that we should not be seen together because of the influx of the scourge to come into his part of the world. If he is to be recognized by the old man, whom he believes an Alpha and a general of Tepes, I believe he made the right choice in distancing himself from us, and we from him."

"That is very considerate of him," Samuel said and nodded before sitting down once more before all of his books. "But with the alphas involved we will need help, there is no doubt about that."

"I agree, we need the angel at the very least," Dean said and then stopped as the servant brought in their meal and set the table that Samuel had been occupying. They remained in the room to serve and clear as the brothers ate and conversed about nothing in particular, and then, at last the additional men left and Dean rushed for the side board and the brandy that had been replenished.

"You could use something far stronger than that, I can see why you were into the rum earlier," Samuel said as his brother offered him a drink as well.

"I know," Dean said and sighed, "but I need to keep my wits about me. What shall we do tomorrow in preparation?"

"I will ride out in the morning, with the information you've now provided. I will be able to narrow my research and perhaps my contacts here and abroad will find what we need to assist."

"But what about the acquaintances that you are expecting to call on you?" Dean asked stills captured by his nervous state. "I'll not be sticking around to meet with them alone, I've never been introduced to these people."

"Perhaps I should wait on the ride," Samuel commented thoughtfully, "I'd all but forgotten about my calls."

"You could write ahead to the adjoining town," Dean offered, "and I may ride to pick things up for you."

"I should like to go in person. Perhaps we make it an over night trip and go together?" He offered.

"I could oblige that. I do so enjoy an afternoon ride and it would take us away from here for a time while the place floods with vampires," Dean agreed.

"Yes, and the less we are poking around here, the less likely we are to run into trouble with the advancing scourge. We wouldn't want to start a war before Tepes arrives."

"It does sound quite foreboding but we will have to deal with it all in due time," Dean said and downed the last of his drink, then refilled it again. "What can I do to assist you tonight?" He asked and his brother looked at him with great shock in his appearance.

"Pray to the angel Castiel and tell of our findings. It may reach him before my letters do," Samuel answered when the shock had warn off.

"That was how he told you to send word, through prayer?" Dean half laughed but saw the seriousness in Samuel this time.

"All right, fine, I'll do it but I'll likely retire after that."

"As will I, brother, as will I," Samuel said and continued with the letters he'd begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Happy Easter Weekend to everyone. I spent most of my day out in the beautiful weather with friends and now I am scrambling to get this update posted! But I will get it done before Friday turns into Saturday where I am! Anyway, this is my beta readers favourite chapter because of this beginning. We now call all people who are just ridiculous Tedious Foppish Civilians. We even added it as an inside joke to my Cards Against Humanity._**

Chapter 10

"Tedious, tedious, tedious, bah! Samuel your old school chums are the most foppish, tedious, civilians I've ever met. How could you have befriended such a group of tedious people?" Dean grumbled and complained as their morning of social calls dragged on into the afternoon. "We'll never make the journey now, tedious people."

"Say tedious one more time, Dean..." Samuel warned.

"Tedious!" Dean said with conviction as a leather bound text flew across the room at his head.

"Now, now Samuel, is that any way to treat your precious collection?" Dean asked mockingly as he picked up the book and placed it back on the table before his brother.

"Tis a journal, there is nothing in it as of yet," Samuel retorted. "But I do agree with you at this time. We will not make it to the next stop on our tour today. Perhaps we should hold off on it."

"And wait for Mr. Castiel, or mother and father?" Dean asked as he stretched. "I could still use a ride."

"Yes, I believe that is best and we are in the moorlands, we might find entertainment in that," Samuel offered. "But I am surprised that you are not interested in the society here."

"I'm now very suspicious of the society here. How many of them are vampires parading as gentlemen?" Dean asked harshly. "Or ladies. I could not bring myself to flirt with them now. I would feel soiled in some way."

"There is one man parading as a gentleman; one for certain," Samuel countered.

"Yes, and he believes there to be many more here and still to come," Dean said and sighed. "We may be out of our depths and I wonder if we should not warn your friends to flee. After all the work we put in to verifying that they were not demons or vampires, we should have at least sent them away to safety."

"Perhaps, but we could also be very wrong about the whole situation," Samuel said, shut his book and walked across the room to where his brother stood by the window, looking out on the street below. "What if he comes only for diplomatic reasons, or to have mercy on those unwilling to share in his afflictions, what then? We have had no news of suspicious deaths, no farmers in uproar because of failed cattle, perhaps this will be a peaceful visit. And should we have turned to the truth with my acquaintance we may have been chased from this place as fools and charlatans."

"And yet I am unmoved Samuel, an army of vampires are coming to Whitby and we are but two men," Dean said. "If you are wrong and these vampires come to concur the country and to spread the scourge, we are all very much doomed and we'll have let that happen to good, albeit tedious, fellow country men. Our family has striven all these years to uphold our honour and to save those from the horrors they are unaware of. It is our duty and our business."

"I agree, dear brother, but what are we to do?" Samuel asked as there came a knock at the parlour door and the servant ushered in another visitor.

"Good to see you boys looking so well," Mr. Charles Shurley said and bowed as he was introduced into the room with the boys.

"What in God's name brings you to Whitby?" Dean asked and then stopped, shook his head to clear it, and then laughed at himself.

"Vampires, of course," Mr. Shurley answered. "One in particular who's story I have been following very closely for serval years. You?"

"We are here for the same reason," Samuel said.

"Yes, about that, why would you grant Vlad Tepes such powers and viral capacities as that. It is not your scourge to begin with, but Eve's." Dean stated indignantly.

"For the same reasons I keep returning the Winchesters to the land of the living, more than any other humans in all of my creation. It's about the curiosity of it. And I'm God and can do as I see fit," Mr. Shurley answered. "But alas, I believe it is time for rest, and that is why he comes. The story will soon be very much over, and then I will move on to the next great tale."

"Who's rest, yours or his?" Samuel asked.

"Both of ours, I expect. He reached out to me to have this meeting," Mr. Shurley answered and straightened himself to his full proud height, "The firsts, as I call them, are the only ones to know of me and my hand in their creation. Some of them choose to follow as servants aught to, others run from me and so that is why Eve rules over purgatory, or did, as you know. Thank you, by the way, for dealing with her while she walked this plane."

"So he's coming to see you? Then why must his followers too come into this part of the world, and why send for us?" Samuel asked.

"I did not send for you," Charles answered as he paced the length of the room. "I suppose, if the angels are concerned they would send for you but as was the plan, most of them do not know me like this, and I would like to keep it that way. And let me make one thing very clear, the Vampires are not, and were never supposed to be followers of Tepes. That is not his doing, it is Eve who plotted and twisted it. They come because they have no choice."

"If that is the case, has your sister come with you?" Dean inquired.

"Sadly no, I come alone to this meeting. She does not particularly approve of these creatures I've had a hand in creating, and which have been exiled to her realm, or what she see as a bastardization of her realm. So she had decided to further her education into everything else that lives within the light and the part the darkness plays in it, for she wishes to make her own way in the world and I do love a strong woman taking charge of things. They are so very entertaining and beautiful."

"Piano lesson and parlour games?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, and she reads a very great deal and sometimes writes, to which I confess, I encourage. She too has a story to tell and as part of our healing we are trying to move forward in our writing together."

"I suppose she is looking for her place in this world now that she is no longer imprisoned," Samuel said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, but I believe she already knows that much of this creation was build to honour her. One cannot have light without darkness, and I confess, I never meant for the darkness to be as misunderstood as my creation has made it, but with free will comes power and greed and all other manner of corruption." Mr. Shurley explained. "You see, nothing was ever supposed to leave the garden, but sin and my own temper cast them out onto this world to learn the errors of their ways, and perhaps they did not learn anything, but I did."

"And what lesson was that?" Dean asked as he fell into a chair and threw his feet up onto the table top as he leaned back.

"That Eden would have been terribly boring had they not been cast out. Nothing would have happened, they would not have learned to create on their own. This world would not be so fantastically interesting had the rules not been broken."

"It would also not be doomed by the coming vampire scourge," Dean countered.

"It is not doomed, flipped and tossed as it might seem, it is changing again. But it is not doomed. Where is your sense of adventure Dean Winchester? For it has always been a very great part of you. It's seems to lack as of late." Mr. Shurley shrugged casually.

Dean grumbled but did not answer.

"Then why would you create someone like Napoleon?" Samuel asked. "If you had not meant for things to be as they are, why create such evil?"

"I did not, he is a product of his upbringing and society," Charles countered. "Just as you are and your father before you. Monsters were not what I intended but have been made this way because of prejudice and power of humans, or the wills of other powerful beings."

"And so what is to be done with this first vampire of yours? Will you eradicate the scourge or is it to follow at his command? A command that you gave to him and, that if he does not know of the scourge that has spread as a result, he will know it, and will he be left to rule over it in pride and prejudice?" Dean asked.

"Heavens no," Charles laughed. "The spread will continue for generations to come, I do not purge anymore, that's for human kind to handle now. I did it once and it was a tragic and boring forty days and forty nights and it didn't solve a thing. The alphas, created by Eve, are the cause of the scourge, and though some of them will make it to this place, others will not. As for Tepes, his reasons for having the affliction that he requested, or rather the ultimate powers he possesses, is no longer needed. He has his country, his armies, and very few who dare to come up against him. It is my belief that he is tired, finished, and would now like to live out the rest of his natural life. I believe he wishes to find a nice girl to settle down with. Make babies. And then leave all the troubles in the world to his offspring."

"So what are we to do here?" Samuel asked to bring the conversation back around to their primary concern.

"Whatever you wish, I suppose. I simply heard that you were in town and I felt obligated to continue the acquaintance as is standard practice for your society. You see, even deities try to fit in most of the time. Perhaps to have you here to keep the peace, that may do well enough, but I do not know entirely what is to happen and that is the exciting part."

"Ha, a village full of vampires, that does not sound exciting to us," Dean said and his brother nodded his agreement.

"Then perhaps you should leave."

"We've already written to our parents. We must await their reply, and as you seem wholly disinterested in the rest of the scourge that is descending, and what they are capable of, if left to their own accord, we must stay to make sure that innocent people do not die because of this vampire calling," Samuel commented as if he were the only sane person in the room. "Just because he comes, does not mean that the lower scourge will follow his command. They are but creatures of their habits and will begin killing to feed themselves."

"And the angel Castiel, I presume, you've called out to him as well?" Mr. Shurley asked and then laughed to himself. "I know that you did, I heard your prayers to him." He added, ignoring all of Samuel's legitimate concerns.

"Yes, he comes as well, or at least I hope he will," Dean answer begrudgingly.

"Very good, I look forward to seeing him and your attempts at socializing him, but I really must go. I have been invited to dine with the Westbrooks and to give a reading of my new stories. They are very rich, I'm sure it will be very entertaining. Would you like for me to make the introductions, and then you may hear all about my stories as well," he offered.

"I would not be opposed to it," Dean said as he looked to his brother.

"You wouldn't?" Samuel asked in confusion. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, very much so, I think it is a grand idea," Dean said, "but perhaps not tonight, we wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course not, but as I am staying in their house, I will see them and so I can seek out the invitation for you. I will send word, and you can arrive at seven," Charles said and bowed. "But until such a time as I see you again, I must bid you farewell."

The pleasantries were repeated on behalf of the Winchesters and then Mr. Shurley was shown out of the inn.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone. Thank you to everyone who had been reading and commenting. I hope you've all had a wonderful week._**

Chapter 11

"So much for your ride, bother. Have you lost your faculties, what would drive you, of all people, into the society of strangers here and on an eve such as tonight?" Samuel asked when Mr. Shurley was seen leaving the inn and stepping into a carriage.

"He is a fool and we need to keep a very close eye on him. For God, he is very naive and I have a very great doubt that Tepes is coming here without the knowledge of the army that is awaiting him when he arrives," Dean answered as both he and his brother came away from the window.

"Naive or just completely disinterested?" Samuel asked with a snort of derision. "I see your meaning, however, and I suppose we must do as you have undertaken for us; for the greater good."

"Indeed we must, now I find myself very interested in the high society of this settlement," Dean said and smiled a knowing and mischievous smile at his brother. "Perhaps you should be inquiring after more of our kind to bring them here to be ready for a very great battle, as it sounds like the gentry here are very foppish and useless to the cause, but we must verify them as gentry and not the scourge."

"The prospects of a battle has you rushing ahead of yourself, though I do agree about the verification," Samuel warned. "Perhaps the vampires who are coming to the call of Tepes have other plans. What if they mean to kill him?" The younger bother asked in a seriousness that preceded his age and authority.

"Why would they, they fought with him at one time," Dean offered passionately.

"Exactly, and they take pride in it, improperly I will add, but pride none the less. If he comes to gain respite from God himself, he is abandoning their kind, and should I have been one of them, I would feel very angry that God raised him above all the rest of our kind; only to have them be betrayed by the leader who wishes for freedom from his cursed existence. Perhaps we should have pressed him about his relationship with Eve and why he chose one of her creations as power for Tepes."

"You make a very good point, brother, and we will get answers in due time, but for now we must prepare for a night in new society with the Westbrooks," Dean said excitedly. "I should think there will be many ladies there for our entertainment."

"We've not formally been invited yet," Samuel protested.

"God has invited us, and no one has higher ranking, not even the king, than God himself. I am certain we will be admitted into the company tonight and so I must look my best," Dean said with a mock salute and then rushed off before his brother could protest further.

"He's not wrong," Samuel said to himself, snatching his journal from among the books and took himself away to his own room.

Not long after his departure from the sitting room the invitations and wish to establish the acquaintance arrived from Mr. Cornelius Westbrook and at the appointed hour, the Misters Winchester climbed into their carriage and were conveyed in high fashion to the house of the Westbrooks.

Located on the outskirts of the village proper, the journey into the moorlands took several minutes but at last the gentlemen were greeted by Mr. Westbrook himself as he rushed out into the paddock to meet them. As gentlemanly as most would assume, and jolly in his ways, Mr. Westbrook showed the Winchesters into his home, and further on to introduce them to a parlour full of ladies who seemed captivated by Mr. Shurley until that moment when the very handsome young strangers arrived.

"May I be so bold as to introduce my wife Sarah and our daughters Anne, Jane, Fanny, Claudia, Charlotte, Margaret, Phylis, and last but not least, my son and heir, Philipe," Mr. Cornelius said proudly as the individuals in question were brought forward, all ranging in age from their early adulthood, the Miss Anne Westbrook, all the way down to the infant son Philipe.

"It is our very great pleasure to make your acquaintance," Dean spoke for the both of them as they bowed before the extremely large family.

"When Mr. Shurley told us that he had friends visiting in Whitby, it became our duty and desire to meet you boys and form an acquaintance," Mrs. Westbrook cried out gleefully as she jumped from her seat and moved toward them. "Come, allow me to introduce you to our little party," she added and took ahold of Dean's arm. "You must meet the Bellevilles and the Churchlys. As you see, and I do apologize, but we are quite the large congregation of ladies here tonight."

"I do not mind the company of ladies," Dean said as he flashed his smile, and was introduced to Mrs. Belleville and Mrs. Churchly.

Samuel followed along obediently and quietly observing the people around them, and to his surprise many of them carried about silver goblets and wore jewelry and gems made of the precious metal. It was a good sign considering the circumstances and in time he was able to rule out vampires among them all. Then again, with Mr. Shurley present, he should not have been so worried as he was.

Once all had settled and the dinner bell was rung, the brothers were separated and placed between eligible ladies and their elegant mothers. Dean faired well at dinner, as the oldest son, with his winning smile, soulful eyes and great fortune. Samuel sought out conversation and found it only with Mrs. Belleville at his right as the Miss Jane Westbrook was very dull indeed.

After dinner Mr. Shurley performed the reading of his newest collection of horror stories that shook many a young lady's countenance and left them gasping for more and were obliged by Mr. Shurley for he took great pleasure in their fawning over him.

As the evening wore down, the card tables were arranged, and at last the gentlemen were assembled together to gamble away some of their money while the ladies played at games more civilized then those of chance.

"And so, Mr. Winchester, what brings you to Whitby with your very great estate well established elsewhere?" Mr. Belleville began the conversation a new as Dean took another winning hand and the cards were dealt out once more.

"Adventure my good sir, I cannot sit idly, and as the estate is very well managed by my brother here, it runs nearly independently of myself. And as such, I have time to get into a spot of trouble," Dean spoke in jolly tones of deception and folly. "I am a single man in possession of a very good fortune, what more is there for me to do?"

"Ah, I see, so your brother does all the work with regards to your father's fortune and you reap all the benefits?" Mr. Churchly asked disapprovingly.

"That is generally the way of things when elder sons are involved, though my brother and I are very close and he would never want for anything so long as I am alive. As you see we are very rarely without the other," Dean commented haughtily. "And should anything happen to me, the estate will fall to him, until I marry, of course, and have sons."

"And in my brothers defence, I will say that with regards to his tenants and servants, though his butler might disagree, he is very generous, attentive, authoritative and good. He also takes great interest in local business and charities, gives of his time to those in need of it, and though he puts on airs because society dictates he must, as the eldest son, he is not without a great many merits. His work ethic is in all aspects of himself," Samuel stepped in to support his brother. "My dear brother is not bookish, however, and so I keep up with his ledgers and the like, but honestly he is very involved with the up keep and running of his realm. It runs so smoothly because he has forbade it to do otherwise."

"Dear Samuel you will make me blush," Dean said and won another hand.

"Should I tell them of your other behaviours to make them blush?" Samuel asked saucily.

"Only those which involve my labouring for the greater community, not the others," Dean answered with a wink.

"I can vouch for his goodness and kindness, I have even seen him work along side his tenants, and fellow man, when there was trouble afoot," Mr. Shurley added to the brothers banter to bring the conversation back to involving everyone at the table.

"Surely not, you have servants for those laborious jobs," Mr. Westbrook said with a laugh.

"I assure you, sir, I have been known to wield my own shovel, or axe, from time to time. I once assisted in the reconstruction of a rather picturesque retaining wall. I take great pride in my own brawn, you see, because I am not bookish as Samuel said. It is a very nice escape from the confines of more tedious society," Dean spoke as the hand ended again and the men around him grew shocked at his speech. "Or there was this one time when this great tree fell and had the audacity to blocked my lane into the village. I was very happy to assist in its removal as it caused nothing but wasted time by its falling across my road."

"He's good at card, wooing women, flaunting his station, and now we are to believe him a labourer, and humanitarian?" Belleville asked in shock.

"I am quite a catch, so say many a mother in my acquaintance," Dean said boastfully.

"And yet you are unmarried," Mr. Shurley added with a laugh.

"Oh yes, I am far too young and there is far to much adventure to have as of yet. I will marry when I am prepared to become a dull, doting, husband but not before," Dean commented.

"A scoundrel now, a flirt to come, and doting later, surely, are we to believe such things?" Mr. Westbrook asked, somewhat down trod knowing that the eligible bachelor was not interested in the marriage state as of yet.

"You may believe what you wish but I am a swords man, a very good shot, and a labourer if I chose to be," Dean said dismissively. "And you sir are clearly very light with your wagers and very cautious with your cards," he accused and received a roaring round of laughter from the other gentlemen.

"Surely not, sir," Westbrook stated and raised the bid.

"Truly I tell you, I am light, at least for this hand," Belleville said with a chuckle.

"And you should not think my brother so very refined as he pretends to be. He has the callouses on his hands to prove he knows hard work as well," Dean said as he laid his hand palms up on the card table and sure enough the callouses from the grave digging, only days before, were still visible on his palms. "Go on Samuel, show them that you too are just as involved as I claim to be."

Samuel did as he was told, to many gasped from the men at the table.

"Good lord, he speaks truth," Churchly said in shock.

"He does indeed," Mr. Shurley nodded.

"You said you shoot, sir?" Westbrook asked to turn the conversation again. "Perhaps you would be interested in some sport here on my land while you are our guest?" he offered.

"I would indeed, but tomorrow Samuel and I ride out for the next settlement. We have business there that should not take more than a few days and upon our return, we would be very happy to join you for a hunt," Dean accepted the offered for both himself and his brother.

"And you, Mr. Samuel, do you shoot?" Westbrook asked.

"I do whatever my brother deems entertaining, so yes, I do indeed," Samuel answered with an affirmative nod.

"Then it is settled, when you return to Whitby we will have ourselves a little sport," Westbrook said happily.

Shortly thereafter the party broke up and the carriages conveyed the Winchesters and other guests back to where they had hailed from.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Enjoy the chapter._**

Chapter 12

"Up and at em Samuel my boy!" Dean said as his brother appeared before him the following morning and to Samuel's shock Dean was dressed in his riding clothes, a dark hooded cloak to combat the weather as well as unwanted detection.

He seemed to be wide awake at such an ungodly hour, which was unnerving for Samuel, as he was usually the one to rise and shine much earlier than his brother.

"The sun has not yet risen Dean. Are you ill?" Samuel asked sarcastically. He too was dressed and ready for the ride but he had assumed that it would be up to him to get his brother moving on their day's journey.

"I am quite well brother. I've ordered the horses to be on the road before the rest of the place wakes. We will go and return in darkness and no one among our new acquaintance will be any the wiser. If we are lucky we may even returned tonight, which may do us well as I've ordered the servants to stay behind."

"Did you sleep?" Samuel asked as he accepted the cup of coffee from the man in the parlour.

"Yes, quite well, why do you ask?" Dean questioned impatiently.

"Because you are not yourself, or rather, not acting like yourself and you have me worried. I am usually the early riser and I assumed that I should have time enough to break my fasting and settle into todays business before you were roused for a second time by your man servant," Samuel explained as he sat down at the table and began to eat what he'd been offered.

"I should like to get moving that's all," Dean said impatiently.

"And we will. Have you eaten, it is to be a rather long and aggressive ride over the moorlands," Samuel said.

"Yes, I've eaten," Dean huffed as he started to pace the length of the room impatiently.

"You'll wear yourself out, all in that state," Samuel warned.

"Who made you my keeper? Come now, we'd best be off," Dean snapped.

"Why are you so anxious?" Samuel asked as he finished quicker than he would have liked and stood again.

"We simply do not know when this whole confrontation will occur and I do not like feeling like a sitting duck, just waiting for ill things to happen," Dean said as Samuel moved toward the servant in the corner.

"You may leave us, we'll call for you should we have need," Samuel said to the man and then filled his plate again as the man left. "Be more careful around strangers brother," he warned and sat once more.

"Samuel, we have no time for this. We do not know how many vampires will be here, or who they are. We've not heard of any deaths since we've arrived in this part of the country and our angel is not here but the Almighty himself is having readings of ghost stories for the wealthy aristocracy. Do you not see the urgency in the situation?" Dean asked anxiously, more so now that his brother had pointed it out.

"I do, but I would like to stay positive at this time. As you said, the Almighty is here and does not seem all together concerned, so then, why should we be?"

"Because Charles is a foolish man and far too naive for his own good."

"I do not disagree with you there," Samuel said as he finished again and moved to the door where he summoned the man and accepted his cloak from the one who appeared at the entrance before him. He accepted his hat and gloves, asked after the post and then continued. "But I also feel like we are very much prepared for what is to come. I simply go out on this excursion to learn more about Tepes and I understand that there are others like us hunkered down in that place."

"Surely you could not know that," Dean protested.

"My new street network informed me thusly on my acquisition of their aid," Samuel confirmed with a nod. "Shall we go?" He asked when he was ready.

"And who are these gentlemen hunters?" Dean asked as they descended the stairs of the inn and exited into the yard at the back where their horses were waiting.

"I know them only as the Blacks," Samuel answered as they surveyed their horses and then mounted. They were then off into the darkness of the wee hours of the morning in search of new adventures.

The brothers rode along in good swiftness as the cool crispness of night made way to morning. Clad in black and looking like ghostly figures upon the moor, they rode away from the sea side, inland, and then onward. Meeting no one in particular on their journey, they said very little to one another as the sun did rise and disappeared again as the clouds rolled in. Then all at once, just before the village came into view, the rain began and the world seemed just as dark and dubious as it had seemed in the early morning hours.

Upon entering the nearest settlement an ominous sense of foreboding came upon them. The whole place was surrounded by a giant wall of ramparts and turreted towers. Men walked along the top of the wall with muskets and cross bows. The gate was made with elaborate rod iron and old wood, keeping the world at large out of their small settlement. A man from above called down to them as they reached the gates and they gained admittance at the mention of the Blacks. Once inside the village seemed much more civilized but at the centre of the town was a large castle with towers that touched the heavens and walls that rivalled that of the one that surrounded the city.

"The Blacks are expecting you Mr. Winchester," the guard at the gate spoke in a gruff voice as they entered. "But I must know if you came upon anything on your journey to us."

"Not a soul," Dean answered.

"Not a single one living or otherwise?" The man asked to be certain.

"No, not a one, my good man," Dean spoke more forcefully.

"Castle Black is just beyond the village square," the man said and pointed to the great building.

"Thank you," Dean said with a bow of his head and without dismounting they carried on to their destination.

"That does not bode well," Samuel whispered to his brother as they moved on at a slower pace, following a pack of children whispering to one another rushed forward ahead of them and up to the great castle gate.

"This is not what you were expecting?" Dean asked as he looked to his brother.

"Not at all."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Have you read or seen Pride and Prejudice and Zombies? This chapter makes reference to that. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 13

One child ran ahead of the group and scurried in through a small door in the side of the castle wall and as the brothers approached the large castle gates were opened. Before them stood a guard of armed soldiers in shining silver armour and blazing banners, and weapons medieval in nature.

"Is it for show or necessity?" Dean whispered to his brother as they entered into the castle courtyard and the gates were once again closed behind them.

Motioning for the gentlemen to stay atop their horses, the guards called out to their men and surrounded the new comers. A slow procession brought the Winchesters through another stone archway and into a much more inviting garden where Mr. Black and his bride, a young beautiful creature, stood at the steps that lead into the castle. To their right was a long line of servants. To their left stood John and Mary Winchester, or rather the two formally known as such.

"Gentlemen, you are very welcome," Mr. Roderick Black called out as the brothers, in shock, dismounted and stepped forward. "You have traveled very light," he commented with a laugh and a bow. "May I introduce my wife Cordelia and I believe you are well acquainted with the Smiths," he added with a wink as Dean stepped forward and bowed to the lady.

"We only just received your note," John said with a bow to his sons as they stepped toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked still in shock and then looked to his mother. "You look very well madame."

"Thank you, but come inside, away from the servants, and all will be revealed," she whispered and then followed their host into the castle.

"So you've found yourself preoccupied with vampires," Mr. Black said as the boys were relieved of their wet riding clothes and were the presented to their hosts in a rather feminine parlour which seemed very out of place in a castle and village such as this.

"Yes, we are awaiting the arrival of Vlad Tepes in Whitby," Samuel answered after the pleasantries and greetings had been exchanged.

"Yes, of course you are, and I have gathered what I could from my contacts from London and abroad. He does not seem like your regular vampire but the man is very well respected both in his country and abroad."

"We have been told by an Almighty source that he is not a traditional vampire and does not answer to the alphas as the others do, but the other way around, they answer to him," Samuel explained.

"Then he does not feed on human flesh?" Roderick asked.

"That we do not know at this time, but we are determined to find out and destroy him if that is the case," Samuel confessed.

"And who is your Almighty source?" Mary asked.

"Mr. Shurley, ma'am," Dean answered.

"There is none so almighty as he," Cordelia said and smiled sweetly.

"Very true, my love," Mr. Black said with a bow of his head to the woman beside him.

"And so what is your plan?" John asked to return to the vampire scourge and the problem of their convergence on Whitby.

"Unfortunately we are sitting in wait at this time. We believe many other vampires are coming to greet Tepes as he arrives but he comes for a meeting with Mr. Shurley and so we cannot simply move in and cause a diplomatic incident by killing the king of another country," Dean explained and his tone was heavy and impatient.

"You dislike being lead about, my son, but you must have patients in times like these," Mary said as she pulled him into the seat next to herself to stop him from pacing.

"If vampires begin killing the innocent we will act as is appropriate for our station, but for now we are attempting to lay low and learn all we can about the settlement, the vampires, and the gentry of the place. This is why we have come to you," Samuel continued in place of his brother.

"And should you need our help, I will lead my army to you, but I must stay firmly planted to guard this settlement from the spread of the undead virus that has sprung up in abundance in this part of the world," Roderick granted his benevolent aid to the brother, but in the same breath dropped another horrific truth upon them.

"Is that the reason for your guard's interrogation at the city wall?" Dean asked.

"Indeed, and why we have come to assist with the virus," John answered for his host.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and just in the world, what are we to encounter next?" Dean asked with a shrug and a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "If the vampire scourge wasn't enough for one life times..."

"My sources tell me there is a rather robust pack of gypsies who happen to be the wolf beasts that are trying to cross into France and a large coven of witches have established themselves on the boarder of Scotland in Gretna Green, or so I am told," Mr. Black spoke in a serious but sarcastic tone to bring a weightiness to their true employment as hunters and gentlemen.

"Leave the witches to the Scotts and the werewolves for the roads, we have bigger issues here. We do not know what is causing the dead to rise, and not our kind of rising, but the viral sort," John said when he saw the change in his son's demeanour.

"Or why it seems to be coming from the moorlands," Cordelia spoke with sweetness and softness.

"We came upon nothing on our journey, nor did you mention it when I wrote to you," Samuel said, almost accused.

"Would it have changed your mind?" Mr. Black asked. "And as you see, I am well aware of your true proficiency, so I know that you are well prepared for anything that may have sprung out of the earth to hinder your progress."

"True enough, and I almost wish something would have happened. The vampires have been docile at best, we've found no evidence of them killing while in, and around Whitby, and so I am a bit on edge," Dean confessed.

"Have I taught you nothing boy? Go into society and make a name for yourself. There is always work to be done," John scolded. "And you must take a wife to carry on the family line. I would like the same for you Samuel."

"But do not rush, and do not trick the young ladies into this life," Mary warned. "I should not wish for you to take on useless wives who are only out for your money and cannot handle the life that you will thrust upon them. There are far too many gentle countenances out there in the world, you need to find yourself a strong, level headed, woman."

"And how many gentlemen do you know with daughters who are prepared for our lifestyle?" Dean asked harshly. "And why must our conversations always turn to that when zombies walk the earth and a grand council of vampires is happening just on the other side of the moorland?"

"Because it is your duty and you'll not be young forever," John said in defence of his wife. "And we know plenty of ladies but as we have died we cannot very well assist our sons in that society which we have newly established, though Mr. Black does have two very lovely daughter."

"I do indeed but they are away at school," Roderick said and smiled at his wife. "And boys enough to eradicate the hordes."

"Your daughters are very young then?" Samuel asked.

"Not at all, and many believe I've sent them abroad to entrap foolish, wealthy men, but they are in japan learning the ways of the warriors in preparation to return to us to battle as is their duty. I am not one to raise foolish girls but I can see why you would think them young, my wife has not lost her bloom, in all our years together. It is not witchcraft, I assure you, she is simply that lovely," Roderick said boastfully to make his wife blush.

"Our sons are abroad as well, though our eldest and heir is due to return any day now," Cordelia offered sweetly.

"He and his brother were dealing with an resurgence of the undead in a village near Bath," Roderick added with pride.

"Why have we not heard of any of these creatures? We are not so very far removed from all this action," Dean asked.

"I believe that the specialist are handling it well enough. I am acquainted with a family in Hertfordshire, with daughters abounding, and a very great ability when it comes to the undead. Also the Darcy's of Pemberly are known as very great warriors, as they are related to Lady Catherine herself. I dare say you've heard very little about our plague because your specialities reside elsewhere," Mr. Black recounted. "I do not mean to offence, it is just the truth of the matter."

"Very well, so we are not to be meddling with your undead problems and with vampires to deal with we do not wish to get involved," Dean commented gruffly.

"Dean, that is unkind," his mother scolded.

"I am not one to be kept in the dark, mother," Dean countered angrily as a servant ran in all out of breath and covered in mud and blood.

"What in God's name?" Mr. Black's voice boomed with authoritative anger at the sight of the man.

"We are under siege my lord!" The man cried out and fell to his knees.

"The horde?"

"Yes, they have breached the city wall!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading, hope you're having a wonderful week and Happy Mother's Day to all the mom out there!_**

Chapter 14

"I'll not insult you with instructions, but mind, don't get bitten and aim always for the head," Mr. Black said in a hush to his guests and was off at once. "Sound the alarm," he cried into the castle and moments later the gong like bells were awakening the lot of the village.

"And all before lunch," Dean said to his brother with great excitement. "They hadn't even offered us tea!"

"You're far too excited, and all in that rain and mud. This will be unpleasant to say the least and one must get into very close combat to guarantee the successful return of the undead to the ground."

"And yet think of the fire there will be tonight," Dean said to disregard his brother's negativity and to fly into action.

Weapons to bolster what they'd already brought with them were handed out, as well as armour that matched that of the army and afforded more protection than merely leather cloaks and additional layers. Once they were well equipped, they snuck out a heavily fortified side door and moved around the castle to the gates. Once more through a small well guarded door, and spurred on by the screams that rose from the village, the six exited into the village proper only to be greeted by the true force of the attack.

"Close the gates! Bar them in, and fight to the death!" Black roared to the soldiers who moved with him as the village square became a blood bath and the horde had managed to open the gate to their companions.

"Faster than I thought they'd be," Dean said in an aside to his brother and then rushed into the fray.

"How did we not see this coming?" Samuel asked himself as he too joined in and bashed in the skull of a rather quick zombie with the mace he'd been offered at the castle.

Dean swung his great sword at speed and lopped off the head of another before jumping upon it to crush it as the body crumpled.

The battle raged on as the gates were closed and additional guards took their places with muskets along the rampart of the high wall. From within the village women and children scurried into their homes and barred their doors while others perched upon their rooftops and shot from above with the guns their husbands had taught them to use. Down at ground level, in the midst of the carnage, cruder weapons were used in close quarter combat. Heavy maces made of cast iron and gleaming long swords, hand pistols and rocks, all manner of blunt tools were used to smash heads while a huge bonfire was ignited in the towns square as still growling zombies were hurled into the flames.

"Back to hell with you beasts!" Black's battle cry rang out over the sound of the raging fight.

Finally, after an hour of fighting the last of the walking dead fell and the casualties on the village side were counted. Another fire, with ceremony, would occur by night to set their dead to eternal rest but the damage and the battle were done, and standing back to observe it was clear to the boys that this had not been the first great siege on this place.

"Thank you for you help," Mr. Black said as he returned to the boys when the battle was clearly won. "But I must insist that you remain with us tonight if only to make sure that you have not contracted the virus."

"We were not bitten," Dean said in protest.

"Not that you know of. It is easy within the battle to be caught unaware but thankfully there is a treatment that will be made for all of the survivors that is an ancient antidote of sorts. Terrible stuff, but it will counter the transformation and set you on your path as right as rain."

"How did this happen?" Samuel asked before Dean could protest further.

"Generally the rain will loosen the earth making it easier for them to rise and they are not all together as unknowing as some believe or that human mythology and fairytales would teach us. Much like the vampire scourge, we believe that they too have an alpha and it is never wise to assume that there is only one alpha. They can smell untainted human flesh and it is upon that which they must feed," Mr. Black explained.

"And feed they will," Cordelia said as she wiped mud from her face with the back of her frilled sleeve. "The virus is passed on in death, or slightly before. It is believed that an alpha can smell death as the reapers begin to circle and in that time the virus is given. When it is time the undead rise and battles such as this occur. The risen undead can pass along their curse through their feeding but also the alpha was likely among them today. This is why you must stay and take the treatment and we will send you well equipped by morning if we can be certain that the infected are not standing in wait for the battle to begin again."

"And where does this treatment come from?" Samuel asked.

"It is a potion believed to have been created at the time of the first creation by a warlock in direct contact with Eve herself," Cordelia answered. "It is a complicated potion but it has been mastered by many of us and only works if you have not actually died and are buried. It also does not work if the virus takes hold and you feed. I am sure if you've been infected that it will work but I must be off to begin the potion," she finished and summoning to the ladies she could still perceive on rooftops, they returned to the castle.

"Not quite what you were expecting when you came here," John said as he stepped up to his sons now that the lady of Castle Black had moved on.

"Not at all," Samuel confessed. "How long has this been happening and why?"

"To this scale, not long, but the Blacks are very knowledgeable about the virus. They have theories enough to explain much of it but lack understanding to why the undead have popped up so frequently as of late. More so, why so much activity has been near this settlement in particular. That is why your mother and I were summoned and I hope why you know we must stay. You are but a few hours from us and should you truly need our assistance with the vampires we will come."

"We understand and we do expect the angel to arrive to assist in Whitby but as you are not so very far away just be prepared if vampires should show up here," Dean warned.

"Is that why you wished to come here?" Samuel asked his brother.

"Perhaps but after this, I am very glad I did not send you alone," Dean answered.

"I'll admit to being happy that you both came," Mary said as she stepped in. "And I must confess to being very pleased to have battled with you today. You must stay to take the treatment as I am sure our hosts have implored you but I will sleep well knowing that for once we may all four of us be under the same roof."

"I will be glad of it as well Mama," Samuel said and smiled.

"Perhaps we should give up on Whitby all together and send for our things," Dean added with a huff. "We are bound to see much more action here."

"Do you truly believe that?" John asked as they turned toward the castle with the army and the procession of their dead.

"No, something is about to happen in Whitby, I can feel it and it has me uneasy. We will return, however, when our work there is done."

"Perhaps we may convince Mr. Shurley to come along to give insight into the undead," Samuel offered.

"Perhaps, brother mine, or perhaps he is the reason," Dean offered and the castle door was slammed shut behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Oh happy day, we are back into the rotation! What I mean by that is that I have several other stories on the go and I do update every week but we finally have some chapters back from my beta to update! I'm sorry it has taken so long. Enjoy._**

Chapter 15

The antidote, as it was called, was as vile as they'd been warned it would be but it was taken by a great many people from all through the village and followed by copious amounts of drink to mask the foulness of taste.

A fire was constructed within the gates of the castle and there the ladies of the village worked through the ancient ritual to prepare the antidote, while out in the village square a second, much larger, fire was built and fed with wood, from where it came, the boys were unsure. The flames of the great fire licked at the heavens while men and children chanted and hollered. Within the castle walls the mood was more muted until the potion was finished and brought with great ceremony for all to take and share. Kegs of beer were rolled out behind the women and stacked and tapped so that the smell of the yeast, hops, and barley mixed with the peaty smell of the smokey blaze.

All along the perimeter of the fire the bodies of the warriors were lined up, dressed in their colours and armour; blessed and salted by the men who drank and toasted them. While the bodies of the horde were burned to ash, first, to ensure they would never rise again. When they were finished with the undead another ritual was performed upon the fire to cleanse it and the bodies of the warriors were burned as well, as was the custom, and to prevent them from rising with the next wave of the undead.

Fortification of the city wall, the gate, and the village itself also began as soldiers and citizens worked quickly in the fading daylight to fix the damage that had been done. Such activities were clearly undertaken at great length and frequency, as every person within the village seemed to know exactly the task assigned to them. All the while, they drank and celebrated their victory; mourning their dead as was right for the warriors that they were. It was not a time of sadness, but rather, a time of celebration of life and survival.

It was clear to both Samuel and Dean that not a soul within the city walls would find respite that evening and on into the new day; there was too much work to be done and spirits to drink. The brothers were shocked to see just how efficiently the villagers worked, setting things right again. By the time dinner rolled around the place was once again peaceful and on its way to recovery. The noble family gathered their guests to them once more and settled in for dinner before the rituals to be performed after dark would once again commence, but in the square the celebration continued.

"So very sorry about that, chaps. Unfortunately it has become quite normal for us," Mr Black said as they all settled in to dine. "And how are we feeling after the administration of the antidote?" He asked jovially as if nothing improper had occurred.

"About the same as before the attack; confused," Dean answered with a shrug. "Though the adrenaline rush has subsided and, actually, I'm famished. We haven't eaten since morning. Is it all together safe to take the antidote on an empty stomach?"

"Quite," Mrs. Black spoke and nodded.

"It was very early this morning, I might add, that we broke our fasting," Samuel spoke to tease but also to back up his brothers speech. "Dean was all in an anxious state before we set out."

"I have no cravings for brains however, or any other living flesh," Dean added with a laugh. "But I could eat myself into ineptitude if I were given the chance, and drink, let's not forget that."

"Judging by the shear skill that I beheld on the battle field, contrary to my previous observations about your specialties, and based on your connections with these very fine people, I was not at all concerned for your wellbeing or infection, but the antidote, as I'm sure you noticed, is a precautionary action taken by all members of our village and society. It is an obligation to take it after a battle and all part of the ritual we have undertaken here. I am sorry it came to this, but we have no say over our undead interruptions," Mr. Black explained while apologizing in the same speech.

"And what about those who do not live within the fortified walls?" Samuel asked. "Surely you have neighbours that do not reside within these boundaries?"

"There aren't many left these days, not since the situation with the undead hordes became as violent as that which you just bore witness to. This settlement is much larger then it may appear and we have many more great houses within the walls, but for the few that do remain outside our protection, we will ride out to check on them by day break, should the weather be better," Mrs. Black answered sweetly and in her very genteel way.

"They are all bloody great fools, if you ask me. The lot of them," Roderick said with conviction and a shake of his head. "What is more important, ones lands or remaining uninfected?" He asked of his guests with great passion in his tone.

"The land does ensure your livelihood," Samuel said reasonably.

"Not if you're undead," John retorted. "You'd have no use for land in that case."

"Very true father, but were it our home would you have abandoned it without a fight?" Samuel asked.

"I suppose I would not," John answered, "but I am well equipped to deal with the hordes and so are you. Had I not died in such a public fashion, I would have returned to it when I was risen to protect it once more."

"And I would have gladly let you," Dean said with a laugh. "For I have a mind for adventure; which was cut far too short by your untimely passing."

"I apologize, my son, but it was unavoidable," John said with a slight bow.

"As deals with demons often are," Dean snapped in retort.

"Come now, let's not quarrel," Mary said softly. "What is done, is done. We have greater things to worry about now, like the neighbours who remain unprotected from today's attack."

"Our nearest neighbours, outside the wall, are as well equipped as most of us. One must be in times such as these, and those who were not, fled," Mrs. Black spoke at barely a whisper to set Mary's worry at ease. "With the attacks that have been so very direct and deliberate, with regards to this settlement, I am not entirely surprised that our neighbours wish to stay away."

"Density of population and what not, do you believe that is the lure for the horde?" Dean asked.

"We believe so," Mr. Black answered.

"Then why haven't they moved on to Whitby? It's not that far off and there are many more people, additionally the city is not at all fortified against such an attack as that which we witnessed."

"Indeed, Mr. Winchester, we are asking ourselves the same questions but have not found the answer, except, perhaps, it has something to do with the vampires you've encountered," Mr. Black said. "Strange occurrences of the supernatural seem to be connected but we have not yet determined what event has caused this."

"Zombies seek out human brains. Vampires do not possess that which they want and so they are repelled by one another. I have not heard of them working together, so I am not sure how these supernatural occurrences might be linked," Mary spoke to work through the problem in her own way. "Also, vampires retain much of their human intellect, therefore, they are not wholly useless when it comes to the eradication of the horde. Can these creatures be connected?"

"I've known a vampire to hunt and kill a zombie so that they can protect their food source," John added to his wife's train of thought and to answer her question. "And although Zombies are not wholly as stupid and lacking in cognition as we were made to believe they are still very unintelligent creatures; blinded by their lust for the human brain, and the spread of their kind. I do not see them working together, in fact, I believe that we might be able to use the vampires to help our cause, if we must."

"But why now with the apocalypse at bay and Eve returned to whatever plane she now occupies? Why are we seeing such a resurgence of these creatures in this part of the country specifically?" Dean asked. "I believe, my dear parents, that that is what Mrs. Black is alluding to. What great earth shattering event are we dealing with, at this time, that might cause these unnatural creatures to be flocking to this realm once more?"

"That is the true mystery, my good man. I cannot, however, offer anything more than perhaps a theory that it is only because everything else has settled so well that they now need to move about, or have become much more visible, to those of us no longer occupied with the apocalypse," Roderick offered.

"I'll write to Singer to have him consult my collection, perhaps he will find something there," Samuel said with a sigh.

"I know that collection inside and out, and I only know of the apocalypse as reason for a resurgence," John stated haughtily.

"With all due respect, sir, you have been dead as the master of my estate for many years and Samuel has added extensively to the collection, both on your side and mother's side of our family tree," Dean countered defensively. "I'd say it has tripled in size since you left it to us. You would find much, much more within it now to shock and amaze you."

"I would love to see what you have accomplished if we can find a way to return home without detection. I would very much wish to do so my love," Mary said to her husband.

"You are very welcome, Madame, to come at anytime convenient to yourselves. We will shut you in, and our neighbours out, to keep your identities as securely established as we can," Dean offered.

"Or you could say that your father had a brother, a twin, raised by another family and his wife is a sheer coincidence," Roderick offered as the last of the meal was cleared away and desert was set in the parlour. "Shall we?" He asked to his guests as the ladies stood.

"If you wish for privacy with your gentlemen friends, we will take our leave," Mrs. Black offered sweetly.

"No, we will join you and then we will all take to the fire together for this evenings ritual," Mr. Black said and offered his lady his arm.

"Indeed, his plan is a sound one momma, should you wish to come home for a time," Dean said as he offered to escort his mother out of the dining hall. "We could very easily create a folly to fool our neighbours, though I do not believe the Harvells would fall for anything like that."

"I will work on your father but, alas, we have undertaken a great deal of work here and you know he will not leave until he has seen a victory of some magnitude against the horde that plagues this settlement," Mary whispered. "In this very short time that he and I have been reunited, I have come to see the very great change that has occurred in him, and yet, there is still something very familiar. It has brought us closer and we do have another estate that we have undertaken. It may be some time before we can call on you and our former home."

"I understand your meaning," Dean said and sighed. "But simply write and we will be prepared to welcome you."

"I will my son, I will," she said with a slight smile. "Besides, I pass in society much earlier than your father does. I dare say, your neighbours would never know me to see me. John however will be much more recognizable. A secret brother would likely be enough to entrap your less knowledgable neighbours and relations, but those whom know of our secrets, will be shocked at what they see."

"I agree, it would be quite the folly to undertake. I would take great pleasure in it," Dean said slyly.

"You are terrible, my son. I beg you, change not," She said lovingly.

"I promise Mother, I will not."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone._**

Chapter 16

The ritual fire was not completely unknown to the brothers but the extent of the fanfare and reverence that was offered to the dead of the village was. The people celebrated their dead as warriors, as was right, and set out to commemorate all that they had lost. They bathed them, dressed their wounds, removed parts that, had they been infected, would ensure that these people would never raised, as if the fire were not enough, and then in separate announcements and tributes they burned body by body, one at a time.

But it wasn't simply the dead, the living were dressed as the pagans before them and the ritual nature of the ceremony was a high fashioned affair, raising the lowly to equality with the wealthy. The oddity of it was that all of the villagers turned up in their best dress to pay tribute, and the ceremony of it made way to celebration of life. Libations flowed freely for the dead, and merriment ensued as if it were not a somber time but instead a time of joy and victory as the horde had been defeated.

"And this is why the rum is a vile drink and turns all men into scoundrels should they be taken in by it," Samuel said in an aside to his brother as they watched the festivities become more boisterous as the evening made way to early day.

"Are you insinuating that they should not celebrate the valiant efforts of their dead?" Dean asked in shock. "Or celebrate the lives that they did live, the battles that they'd fought and won?"

"I'm saying I find this turn from somber ritual to drunkenness abhorrent and rude, and not at all representative of the battle and hard fought victory of the day."

"And perhaps a touch disrespectful to the outside eye, but who are we to judge Samuel, when we have only been here the day and they have been dealing with the situation for quite some time as it would seem. I am sure, you and I would do things much differently, but we cannot fault them for the way they are living their lives in the situation they have been dealt."

"Very true," Samuel commented and resigned himself to the study of these people but not their ways.

Dean however was pleased to join in the festivities with drinks and conversations, and found that a hands on approach to the study of human nature was much more rewarding then just silent observation. He was among them, a part of their story now, and he was pleased after such a battle to drink himself into joy and forgetfulness.

By morning, or rather nearly mid day, Dean awoke once more in the strange castle having passed out at some point in the wee hours of the morning and remembered nothing at all after the conversation he'd shared with his brother. He ventured from his room, dressed in his clothing from the previous night and finding no one of the family party he moved on toward the kitchen and servants hall.

"Mr. Winchester," the butler gasped as he and his fellow men and women stood from their place at the table for their lunch.

"I am sorry to interrupt but where is everyone?" He asked.

"They have gone to call on the neighbours," the man responded and moved to remove the gentleman from the servants hall. "You did not need to come all this way, sir. You could have rang and someone would have attended you in your room. Allow me to help you back to your space to make you more presentable. We'll ring the bell from there for your tea as we make you the gentleman of station that you aught to be."

"Why was I not roused with the rest of them?" Dean asked indignantly but moved along all the same.

"The attempt was made, sir, several times and you responded with the order to leave you be," the butler answered. "At last your brother ordered that you be left and he set out with the master, and the rest of the house party. The order was given to do whatever you wished when you did finally rise, and ring, but my master would wish that you remain with us another day entirely if you can."

"I should not like to ride out today as the day is clearly on it's way out, but I do wish to be on the road again tomorrow," Dean said thoughtfully, with a mind to protest, however he decided that the ride would do nothing for the illness of mind and body he was currently feeling. "Perhaps I will take some air and explore the village on my own. Ring for my tea, but I do not feel the need for a large repas."

"As you wish, sir," the man said and pulled on the bell chord.

"Is the ritual always as lively as it was last night?" Dean asked as the invading sunlight was shut out once more.

"Generally, yes," the man answered with a laugh. "But I suppose we have become accustom to such things."

"Indeed, I've not experienced an evening the likes of that in a very long time," Dean said as the man helped him wash and dress new for the day. "Perhaps I've out done myself. Perhaps I am too old for such youth filled folly."

"It is my experience sir, that we all need a time to release all of the day long stresses. Perhaps it was your time with all that is ongoing in this very stressful world."

"Thank you," Dean said and smiled as he looked himself over in the dressing room mirror. "Perhaps you are right."

"And a good turn in the fresh air will set you to right, I dare say."

"If the sun isn't too assaulting," Dean said with a wink and a laugh as the tea things arrived.

"Is there anything else sir?" The butler asked as he set out Dean's coat and hat.

"No, I thank you. I will ring if I need anything else, or as I now know where to find you I may venture to the kitchen once again," he added in tones of folly and sarcasm.

"Very good sir, we will know now to expect you," the man said with a bow and left the room with the man who had brought up the tea.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I'm in a mad scramble to try and get this update posted. So sorry it's late._**

Chapter 17

Once the prevailing sickness had passed and he'd managed to keep a few biscuits down, Mr. Winchester withdrew from the castle into the village square and was shocked to find so many people he'd seen the previous evening all about their daily business without showing signs of any great illness.

Construction was ongoing, and more guards seemed to stand in places where the walls had been breached, but the square itself had been put to order and a small sort of traveling market popped up there. Dean moved through the stalls, not really out to purchase anything in particular but intrigued by the general appearance of such a thing.

"This was not here yesterday when I arrived," he said to a merchant at a stand selling fresh produce.

"We arrive but only once a week, sir," the man spoke shortly but with a politeness that spoke to his rank and raising.

"And where, my good man, is your farm?"

"Beyond the battle zone to the south, away from the moorlands," the man answered.

"Did you come upon any trouble on your journey?"

"No sir, we travel together from another fortified settlement and we are well prepared," the man answered. "Though we are not so very protected as they are here. We do not see the horde's upheaval as violently. Stragglers mostly, but we are prepared to deal with them in general."

"And this has been going on for quite some time I am told," Dean half questioned in confusion.

"Oh yes, years and years. We, all of us, are brought up knowing the truth about the situation and our lands. Precautions are taken to carry on in the prosperity that we are used to."

"How very odd," Mr. Winchester said thoughtfully more to himself then to the peasant before him.

"I beg your pardon sir?" The man asked with a bow.

"It is only that I have never seen or heard of such an upheaval as I have seen in this place and yet everyone else among you has," Dean commented with a vast motion of his arm for emphasis.

"It has gotten much worse in the past year or so, but the zombies have always been bothersome in this part of the world. Some believe that it has to do with the moorland or a great curse by the traveling gypsies but we cannot be certain."

"And you do not find it all together odd?"

"No sir, not when you've lived with it all your life. It is just how things are."

"And what of other monsters?"

"There are no other monsters, sir, only zombies. Although there are many who speculate as to the reasons; witches, gods, deities…" the man answered as his voice trailed off. "Drunkards are the next worse thing you will run into that stumbles about."

"I see," Dean said, touched the brim of his hat to signal the end of the conversation and moved on again.

At the far end of the market Dean passed by a few stores that made up the village's business district, on Main Street. Further on to a tailors, barbers, and lastly the smithy and armoury. Beyond those, Mr. Winchester found the dwellings of the occupants and a selection of other noble looking houses, all within the settlements walls. It wasn't until he'd come to an iron fence surrounding a garden and a manor house that he realized just how far he'd walked and how large the settlement actually was. Turning back he followed the streets until he came to the market once more and just beyond it the gates were opening to new arrivals.

Picking up his pace he moved slower than the children that rushed ahead of him, much as they had when he'd arrived the day before, and he watched as a carriage and some riders came through into the safety of the walls.

"Mr. Winchester, good to see you about," Mr. Black called to him as he broke through the crowd and realized it was his party returning from their exclusion with one other unknown personage. "May I introduce you to my eldest son Nicholas," Mr. Black added as he dismounted, bowed before Dean. He motioned to the other man as his brother and father followed suit, dismounting and stepping forward.

"It is a pleasure Mr. Black," Dean said and bowed to the man with scars on his face but eyes like his mother.

"I have heard nothing but good things from many people," Nicholas Black bowed and then reached to shake Dean's hand in receptions of his father's formal introduction.

"I understand that you have been abroad learning the ways of the hunters," Dean said dismissively of his own reputation.

"Yes, as you may know, the undead horde have been popping up in abundance all across the country but it seems to stay situated in confined pockets. We believed the moorland was the link but unfortunately London has seen an unfortunate uprising."

"London, of all places?" Dean gasped in shock.

"Not the inner city, the wall and the river keeps them out, but yes London has seen the hordes slow progress across this country."

"Perhaps we should gather them on ships and send them to France to deal with Napoleon," Samuel added mockingly.

"I am shocked by the revelations," Dean said and shot a look at his bother. "But more so by your unfeelingness Samuel. Who would convey them and survive?"

"I merely spoke to brighten your gloom, dear brother," Samuel said dismissively.

"Well, I am pleased to know, as I am sure your neighbours and country men are as well, that you sir, are well prepared to deal with the horde and work for the safety of this blessed realm," Dean spoke again to Mr. Nicholas Black.

"Indeed, I am sure," Nicholas laughed. "But I understand I missed quite the battle here. I am sorry to have left it to our guests."

"Yes, quite the battle indeed, but all is settled once more and we arrived in this part of the country expecting to be assaulted by one beastly monstrosity, what is it to deal with another? Nothing at all, I tell you. Nothing at all," Dean said with a slight bow. "How are your neighbours, sir?" He asked to change the subject as he turned back to the father and patriarch of the Black family.

"They were not bothered whatsoever. It is very strange and none of our merchants were disturbed on their journey either. It is very odd indeed," Mr. Roderick Black answered as the carriage moved on and John and Samuel moved to follow it.

"A targeted attack by the horde?" Dean asked before the father and son moved on.

"It would seem so," Roderick said. "Will you join us at the castle? We have much to discuss."

"I'll return directly but I will finish my business here. Go on without me," Dean said with a bow and the two men returned to their horses and carried on.

"Something is not at all right with any of this Mr. Castiel. If you can hear me, perhaps you know more than we do and can cast your light upon the situation," Mr. Winchester spoke to himself in a prayer before moving on at a quicker pace. "You will find us not in Whitby but in the settlement to the north at Castle Black, beyond the moorland."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Happy Friday! How is everyone enjoying the new season of Supernatural so far? My week has been hellish, I feel Dean's distress in this chapter as it has been my own!_**

Chapter 18

Mr. Winchester walked on at a contemplative pace but finally passed into the courtyard of Castle Black and to his surprise he was greeted by his brother, the young Mr. Black and the Angel Castiel awaiting his arrival.

"I see you are responding to our calls for help at last," Dean spoke aggressively as he approached them.

"I've heard all you have to say and I was waiting in Whitby as I'd been instructed," Castiel spoke shortly and without apology. "I've been preoccupied with other business."

"Oh well I am sorry to disturb you," Dean said with sarcasm dripping from his every word. "I'm sure it's all far more important than Vampires, Zombies, and Mr. Shurley giving dramatic readings of horror stories to turn the countenance of the parlour ladies and their mothers.

"I did look in on Mr. Shurley and I will admit he seems unfazed by everything that is occurring at this time but he has always tried to distance himself from the public eye with regards to his true identity, and as the vampire king has not yet arrived, I believe Whitby to be enjoying a time of peaceful calm. That is why I came here directly," Mr. Castiel explained without much severity of tone or resolve of character.

"Thank God," Dean huffed and moved toward the castle. "Now that the Zombies are quiet and all the fighting has seemingly passed."

"Resting or at rest, I believe that to be the correct characterization when it comes to the undead horde," Castiel corrected.

"My apologies," Dean said with an overly dramatic bow. "How foolish I've been. I'm sure you've made the introductions Brother?" He asked to change the subject and to allow for some time to cool his temper to a more tepid level.

"I did, yes, though not to our hosts or father," Samuel answered to play to Dean's degree of calming.

"Perhaps that should be done, it is the proper thing to do within society," Nicholas suggested to aid the transition of topics.

"First to the matter at hand. Mr. Castiel, why are the Zombies rising and attacking in a strategic manner?" Dean asked as he spun and rushed back to the gathering group. He had taken to pacing about the court yard to help in his settling. Though it only served to have his mind brood upon the zombies and his anger.

"They rise to feed but I cannot say what has given them the aptitude that is causing them to have proper and strategic thought. My only conclusion, therefore, is that their alpha is near and that it's advanced stages have caused it to affect their hunting in a much more educated way," the angel answered as he mused upon the topic.

"For God's sakes man, what good are the celestial beings if they are just as lost as we are on the matter?" Dean asked angrily.

"We know only what is revealed to us and as my current employment is of a heavenly nature I am preoccupied with that at this time. I do however leave my post far too often for you boy and I am shocked that I have not been reprimanded by the almighty for my misdeeds. Now if you do not mind I will return to my post and I will visit you again in two days time when the Vampire arrives in port," Castiel stated with force and aggravation, then disappeared abruptly before their eyes.

"So much for the introductions," Nicholas commented with a sigh.

"Angels, good for absolutely nothing," Dean huffed and grumbled to himself. "And absolutely lost when it comes to propriety and society."

"As are you most of the time," Samuel commented in scolding of his brother.

"I know how to behave myself in company," Dean spat.

"He did give us an arrival time for Tepes," Samuel continued to change the subject and put his brother's mind upon other things.

"Yes, I suppose he did and I think we should hurry our return as we weren't supposed to be away from Whitby this long. Other than that, he's given us nothing more than that the angels are having problems, as they always are, and eventually we will be pulled into it and after the evening we had yesterday I am in no mood to even contemplate that nonsense. For beings who are meant to obey orders to their one God, they certainly do have a knack for causing turmoil amongst themselves," Dean's tone rose as he spoke and as his temper swelled and wore thin.

And then, all at once, he regained control, took a deep breath and turned to the unfortunate soul who had remained an observer of the whole situation for far too long. "I apologize Mr. Black," he said with a slight bow of his head. "It has been a hellish week and I am at my wits end but that is no reason to pull you into our problems when we know that you have many pressing issues of your own to be burdened with. I need a drink," he finished and sulking entered the castle once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Well friends, this is the last update for this story, for now. I hope to have more for you very soon. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 19

"You are not well Mr. Winchester, you look a fright," Mrs. Black spoke with concern as the three young men joined the family party in the drawing room.

"I am well Madame, I assure you. Do not be uneasy on my account," Dean bowed and straightened. "But I do regret to inform you that Samuel and I must return to Whitby tomorrow, without delay. We've already stayed longer than anticipated and we are expecting the vampire one day following."

"We've also promised ourselves to the society of our new acquaintances there and it would be frightfully rude should we not return to keep our promise," Samuel added as it seemed like his mother was about to protest to have them stay.

"If it must be, then let it be, but we would be very happy to welcome you back at any time," Mr. Roderick Black spoke. "You will dine with us tonight I should hope." He questioned, but it came out more like an order.

"Yes; we will trespass on your kindness a little longer," Dean answered with another bow of his head. "We will leave before dawn, however, we must leave the way we came, in darkness," he added. "We will send word with our findings about the Zombie plague and should you need us, we will return to you when we have finished in Whitby. I confess, it is my very great desire to retire from that place as soon as we may be away from it."

"Then you will come to us directly," Mrs. Black spoke sweetly. "Return as soon as you can."

"Yes, very good my dear wife, we will have them back again soon. And we are very grateful to you and your research. It is all very much appreciated," Mr. Black spoke to echo his wife's invitation. "But for now, we will enjoy each other's company and eat."

"I am starving actually, but I feel like Samuel and I have work to accomplish if we are to be off by dawn. We wouldn't want to wake the house," Dean said thoughtfully and his brother nodded.

"It's already handled, my men will prepare your things," Mr. Black said with a shake of his head. "What is the good of having men if you cannot set them to work. No, I insist that you relax and dine with us, and the house staff will have your journey well prepared before you turn in tonight."

"I did handle much of our organizing and affairs while you slept, and before I embarked on today's excursion with the Blacks," Samuel said with thoughtfulness, in mind to accept the gentleman's offer. "We were in no state to do it last night, or this morning, but I believe we are in very good shape to depart when we must." He added to the laugher of those who knew of the struggle and threats that Dean had issued while inebriated and caught in the grasp of his much needed slumbering.

"Well thank the great Almighty for younger sons," Dean said almost joyfully to more laughter from the gathering. "I am at your disposal sir, whatever your plans for this evening, I will participate fully."

"I leave the entertainment to my darling wife," Mr. Black laughed as he spoke.

"I wish to hear of your adventures, and yours as well my darling son. What have you young people gotten up to?" Cordelia asked.

"Mine has been to follow the paths of the undead, but I understand that the Misters Winchester have been mixed up in all sorts of unnatural business," Nicholas commented in response to his mother. "I am intrigued to hear all about it."

"It is a very, very long story," Dean said with a sigh. "Are you sure you want to hear of it? All of it?"

"How long could it be, you are but young men," Nicholas said with a laugh.

"To hear the story means to begin at the beginning," Dean commented.

"And how long has that been?" Nicholas asked.

"All our lives," Samuel chuckled. "Or at least all of mine."

"It is difficult now, to think of it but it is all true and needs to begin where it all began," Dean continued in the ways of the great story tellers. "I'm sure their versions of the events have large gaps in them as one or the other, or both of them have been dead at the same time so our parents version of events will have large plot holes. Samuel and I, have been dead, alive or neither, all in the course of our lives. But there is one truth to be known, and that is that we have been without our parents, one or the other, or both, all along."

"First mother died when we were very young, and father raised us to find the creature that killed her and destroy it," Samuel picked up for his brother. "We were brought up in the life, as gentlemen aught to be. We carried on with the world believing our parents deceased, and us to be but wayward sons."

"Father died in our early adulthood, as a result of a deal with the demon that killed momma," Dean continued.

"Then she was raised after the close of the apocalypse and during the first true test of Dean's communication skills. She was a gift from the Darkness herself as a thank you for resolving her rather tumultuous dispute between her brother; a true kindness of Miss. Amara," Samuel followed his brother's train of thought.

"And finally, and most recently, father was found to be alive after a rather inconvenient and very short lived tryst with a rather newly developed, completely ignorant group who call themselves the Men of Letters," Dean finished.

"You're father was not a gift from God?" Roderick asked and shot a look at a silent John.

"Technically yes, though it was a personal request much more than a gift," Samuel answered. "Momma needed him, and he would not truly rest without knowing her story. So it was all done as we had asked and now they are together working through this world and their marriage trying to reconcile that we are now grown men and they cannot return to the land or estate that they began together," Dean explained.

"Though there are spells that would let us if we really wished to," John stepped into the conversation.

"Indeed, but the plan has changed and we are working to establish Samuel now. One day Dean will take a wife and Samuel will inherit our current wealth and he too will do the same," Mary spoke to set the record straight.

"And may the zombies attack once more to free us from the marriage conversation?" Dean asked with a groan of protest.

"If we did not have monsters to talk of, all we would have is the marriage state of all our unwed children," Cordelia said and giggled. "How tedious it must be for them, though it does bring your parents great joy to think of the legacy they will have."

"And amusement at seeing the discomfort of their children," Roderick said as he clapped his son on the shoulder. "Isn't that right my boy?"

"Father, let us not," Nicholas groaned.

"Oh it is terribly tedious, and all one hears in refined society," Mary added to the joke and the laugher rolled about the room. "But a mother must have some fun at her children's expense."

"Is it common, do you think, for men and women of our kind to specialize more often or to work the gamut of the monster repertoire?" Nicholas asked as the laughed died away aiming to change the subject so as to rescue himself and the brothers from the conversation at large.

"More often than not, in our general acquaintance, we see specialists or a genus of creature that is more predominantly dealt with. For Dean and I, though we deal in many monstrous encounters, we seem to get caught up with Angels and Demons more than anything else, though we are proficient in vampires, werewolves, witches, ghouls, wraiths, jinn, and all the pagan gods. We dabble as well in the Egyptians and Norse, and it is practically nothing at all to deal with ghosts and poltergeists," Samuel explained.

"We only truly knew the undead horde in theory but we can cross that off the list of foes now that we have had our first hand account," Dean offered.

"I believe it all happened because, in the beginning, we did not know what had come after our mother. So father had us hunting everything and anything to find out and to prepare us for the worse," Samuel picked up again. "Can you remember a time when we did not even know what a demon was?" He asked of his brother.

"It seems like another lifetime entirely," Dean spoke reminiscently. "In another life perhaps; literally."

"But you, Mary, were born to the life. Did you specialize?" Cordelia asked.

"Not exactly," Mary answered. "Vampires, werewolves and ghosts are the most common but if people were dying we helped them. It was the way of my family, and I fought it every step of the way. I wanted to be a normal girl in parlours with beaus and bows. Talk of marriage and the latest fashions from London, that is how I met John in the first place. But my father had other plans and so too did the universe."

"And you, John, you were a civilian to begin with?" Roderick asked as the dinner bell rang and the party moved together into the dining room.

"Yes, my lot in life was to build the family estate, though I am told my late father was involved in some form or other with the Men of Letters, as they are older than my sons give them credit for. I believe it was the formative years. I did not, however know of any of this as my father disappeared when I was a young age, and my estate was taken up by my mother and finally myself as soon as I was of age. The Men of Letters information came to me after I was raised from the dead," John explained.

"And yet, even with a second chance you have gone back to the life, why?" Nicholas asked.

"Because it is right and noble. Because, it is what we know at the root of our lives," John answered. "It was something to hold on to though the world turned without us, it was familiar when we returned and a way for us to rebuild."

The gathering of hunters continued their conversation as the meal was served and the servants stepped away from the table again.

"Well it is a comfort to know you are alive in this world with the undead rising and vampire king visiting our shores," Roderick said to John at his left, to join in the conversation once more. "We are grateful you came to assist."

"And we will stay until we are needed elsewhere," John said and his wife nodded her agreement.

"We will return once we are finished in Whitby," Dean added. "I am intrigued to learn more about the horde, and to add it to our repertoire if nothing else."

"But you have an estate. Should you not return to it?" Nicholas asked.

"Ah yes, the double entendre that is the life of a gentleman and of hunters. But no, all of the estate is handled by my butler while I'm gone and Samuel while I am there, so I shall stay away until I feel a need to return, or when work is done, or perhaps I should be there for the harvest season. Whatever comes along first," Dean answered with a dismissive shake of his head.

"The sport is very good on our lands, he will return home for that," Samuel said with a laugh.

"You are, as always brother, correct," Dean said with a slight bow.

"Indeed, I am, but I am concerned about this undead problem, and so I will be returning with whatever information I can when we have seen the end of our vampire problem," Samuel said and his brother seconded his vow. "I will also write ahead to our butler, Singer, so that he may attack our collection in search of information that we may be missing with regards to the undead. If there is something to be found he will find it."

"Then we will await your return with anticipation, and hope that our daughters have returned in time to greet you," Roderick said. "Isn't it so, my love?"

"It is indeed," Cordelia answered.

"Please do not start again with the marriage conversation," Nicholas warned his parents.

"But my son, as they are eligible young men, and I have eligible young daughters, it is only right," Cordelia said with a bat of her eyes. "As they are not bringing any eligible young ladies with them, I dare say you are safe from the conversation."

"Unlikely, Madame, you always find a way to bring me into it," Nicholas said with accusation but there was nothing but love in his tone for his mother.

"I will warn you, I am known to be a bit of a scoundrel," Dean said with a smirk. "Should you really wish this upon your daughters?"

"You have not yet met the warriors who are my daughters, my good man. I should be afraid if I were you," Roderick answered with as much sass as Dean had produced.

"I am suddenly very much excited to return to this beautiful castle and our new acquaintances, Samuel," Dean said with a laugh. "Perhaps we will find just the girl for you." He added a wink and accepted the next course that was passed before them.

Dinner ended with the retelling of some of the Winchester's more odd and adventurous encounters and before long the brothers retired to sleep the very few hours they would have before leaving.

And left they did as the sleep of night clung to the world and the rest of all creatures allowed them to escape relatively unseen though Mr. Black himself, and their proud parents, did see them off. The brothers returned to Whitby before the morning turned to day and took to their beds once again without announcing their return to anyone belonging to their general acquaintance.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Finally getting around to bringing this back into the updates!**_

Chapter 20

By the evening, on the day of their return to Whitby, calling cards had begun to arrive as the news of the gentlemen's return spread quickly throughout the neighbourhood. They had tried to escape the crowds, traveling only by darkness, but as there was little else going on for the lay people of Whitby, the returning single gentlemen who had made themselves known at the house of Mr. Westbrook, was indeed the talk of the whole town.

"My God Samuel, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Mr. Winchester asked as he finally joined his brother in the parlour of their rented rooms. "Have you beheld this pile?" He asked and dropped the elegant and tidy cards upon the book his brother was reading.

"Those are only just come. These, however, began arriving shortly after we did," Samuel spoke and motioned to a stack he'd set aside for much more pressing, and enjoyable, reading on his part.

"The servants, I tell you, they see all," Dean said with a shake of his head.

"Or perhaps, because we are later in our return than we had initially spoken of, the neighbourhood was worried," Samuel offered an explanation rather than blaming the servant class for the inundation of well wishers.

"Did you reply to any of them?" Dean asked darkly.

"No, I cannot say that I have. Though I have pulled a few that you may find interesting. All the rest seem to be from other gentlemen wishing to establish an acquaintance with us. It is all thanks to your reputation that is spreading very quickly, as a single gentleman of great fortune, and the very high praises of the Westbrooks. Will you take replies? I am not at this time familiar with your impulses, or plans to fill the time between now and meeting with the vampire king. I have not taken the liberty of replying on your behalf for fear of your temper. Perhaps now that you have a reason to do so, you would like to handle this social nicety," Samuel said seriously as he motioned to the writing desk in the corner. "Or am I to assume you wish to be elusive these next few days just to add to your prestige and mystery?"

"Bah how tedious! That does not sound like something I'd be interested in doing," Dean commented, taking possession of the small package of separate cards that Sam had already sorted through. He quickly read them as he began to pace. "I suppose I should answer this one to the Westbrooks as we did promise ourselves to him upon our return," he added as he flipped through the few in his hands. "Or perhaps not just yet? What do you think brother? We did give our word to rejoin them."

"I agree, you should answer that one at least. That seems to be the only real obligation that we have committed to, and Charles has not sent word for us yet. I think it wise that you reply to them."

"But tonight? Are you determined to go in to society tonight?" Dean asked as he read the card once more and the particular details began to stand out. "After the excitement we've already dealt with?"

"I have a feeling he's expecting us," Samuel responded, "and if my intuition is correct he will want us in high-fashion to meet all of his neighbours and nearest relations. In that case, you will not have to answer any other cards as you will have made the acquaintances of every gentleman, his wife, and all of his daughter in one night. You'll not be able to escape the acquaintance if you do reply to him, but we seem bound by duty at this point, and best to get it over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

"It does sound like a ball doesn't it?" Dean asked and sighed, "without actually calling it that, this has all the workings of a great gathering with dinner and dancing. It's a ball."

"Indeed," Samuel said thoughtfully as he had taken up a stack of new cards that his brother had dropped onto his books.

"What has caught your attention?" Dean asked to dismiss his duties to read the rest of the cards and embark on the responses.

"You should write to Mr. Westbrook directly and tell him we will be there," Samuel commented by way of an answer as he waved another card at his brother. "It seems we will be in very good company after all."

"Well well well, what have we here?" Dean asked as he snatch the card out of his brothers hand and read it. "Do you suppose Miss. Novak and Miss. Jones will be there as well?" Dean asked as his grin twisted to show the mischief upon his face.

"When are Miss Claire and Miss Alexandra not to be found when their guardian, Mrs. Mills, is to be in attendance and any event or other? And as vampires are involved, I am not entirely surprised that those ladies have found their way to endear themselves to the would-be society that we have found here." Sam spoke. "And furthermore, as they know you all too well, I am sure whatever folly you have in mind for this evening will fall flat on the ladies in question."

"I do hope that they brought Mrs. Hanscum along. She's quite a character and will bring light to such an assembly as we've been summoned too. Yes Samuel, as always, I believe you are right. We must attend this ball, and in the highest of fashion, if not for our friends sake then for our own. I will write directly and then we shall dress. It will be a lovely evening," Dean said as he sat to write. "A very great change from the society we've been keeping with the Blacks, to be sure."

"Hi fashion, and foppish, indeed a difference of night and day from our previous evenings entertainment. But I am surprised that you are so quick to jump on board as it was you who wished for a quiet day of waiting for the inevitable. Shall we throw caution to the wind?"

"Oh yes, I have all but changed my mind. We will arrive in the highest fashion. It is expected of us, the Westbrooks have all but made us the most endearing and elevated gentlemen to come into this county. It is our duty, Samuel, we must oblige them. It is a good thing we brought a carriage along with us," Dean said and smiled as he turned all of his attention to his quill, responding to the call for an evening full of the very best of the Whitby society.

"I suppose I should have assumed as much," Samuel chuckled.

"Did you not?" Dean asked cheekily. "Or was it just the servants who laid out my best coat?"

"It had been too long in your trunk," Samuel responded with a dismissive wave.

"Then divine providence?" Dean asked and shot a very knowing glare across the room at his brother.

"Quite." Samuel nodded.

"Indeed." Dean rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you're enjoying this story.**_

Chapter 21

Conveyed in high style and dressed to the nines, the brothers arrived at the house of the Westbrooks. As they had anticipated, they became caught up in the slow procession of carriages as they made their way up to the very large house. It seemed, though not surprisingly, like all of the Whitby gentry had indeed been invited as well.

"It is absolutely a ball," Samuel said with a sigh as they sat and waited as carriages pulled up the drive and emptied before moving on again.

Finally they reach the front of the line and were greeted by the house Butler and shown into the house. The brothers were met at the door by the master of ceremonies and announced to the great hall before their coats were even taken away from them, and their host was before them in a matter of mind swirling moments.

"So good to see you gentlemen," Mr. Westbrook cried as loudly as he could muster as they made their way to the man and his family arranged in line to receive everyone who came to their home. "It has been far too long since we have seen you," he said as he shook hands with them. "You are late in returning, we had begun to worry."

"It has been only three days," Dean said as he bowed and laughed. "And in that time you have managed a great gathering of every person of good breeding from in or around Whitby! You have been terribly busy sir, and from your letter I do hope this wasn't all for us. I think it is good that we stayed away as long as we did," he joked, "or you would not have been able to accomplish half as much."

"We are welcoming many visitors, though my husband's plans were for you gentlemen in particular," Mrs. Sarah Westbrook spoke as the line continued to usher the guests into their house.

"Indeed so these are not just your relations and your nearest neighbours?" Dean asked of the lady.

"No indeed, something has brought a large number of visitors into this part of the country and we are very happy to welcome them. A great many young gentlemen, such as yourselves, and more who claim an acquaintance with you. It has been a whirlwind three days."

"Indeed, the draw must be this lovely weather we are having. It is surely not all because of my brother and I," Dean said to cover up and divert the woman's clear suspicions as to why all of these people had come to Whitby.

"I am certain you are correct. I do hope that you enjoy yourself tonight," she said and then welcomed the next person in line.

Samuel and Dean moved into crowded ballroom from the even more crowded hallway, scanning the many faces for any familiarity, but finding mainly strangers, and though many looked at them with intrigue, some looks were not all together becoming.

"How many of these strangers do you suspect are vampires?" A voice asked from behind them.

"That is the burning question on many of our minds, now isn't it, Madame?" Dean asked in a sly whisper as he spun on the lady who had managed to spot them in the crowded room.

"Mrs. Mills would tell you to be on your guard," she added just a slyly, "but I feel that tonight may be a surprise to all of us. I am determined to enjoy myself, as I rarely have opportunity to attend a gathering of this kind of high society anymore. But now that I am a widower, I have more reason to look and to enjoy."

"Alas I am always on my guard, Madame, but I must watch for more than just a few vampires, as there are plenty of mothers and grandmothers and none to few, highly eligible ladies looking to obtain my very great fortune," Dean said sarcastically with a wink.

"Ah yes, I see what you mean. There are many a single lady here that will try to suck you dry. And not all of them through the bloodlust of the vampires," Mrs. Hascum said saucily.

"Do you come alone, Madame, or are you accompanied by Mrs. Mills and her lovely pair of students?" Samuel asked to join the conversation.

"We are all in attendance though the young ladies are watching for behaviour unbecoming of gentlemen of high ranking status," she answered. "They must make a fortune somewhere and as you seem to have been scared off, they must look to strangers."

"Scared, ha, nonsense," Dean said but the colour in his face changed to that of embarrassment. "They are far too young."

"Many a younger has made a fine match in the gentleman's society," Mrs. Hascum spoke only to tease. "You are merely terrified of Mrs. Mills," she accused.

"Indeed, I am," Dean confessed.

"And does Mrs. Mills suspect something foul to come and overthrow this evening of good company and pleasure?" Samuel asked suspiciously, and to rescue his brother from the impropriety of the lady.

"I dare say she suspects almost anything with this many vampires around," the lady in question spoke to answer the question as she found her way to them. "Are you armed, sir?" She asked.

"I am armed with my charm and my whit, Madame, because I do not wholly believe that the vampires are here to cause trouble. At least not tonight," Dean answered as he spun on her.

"He's arms with a blade long enough to conceal but functional enough to get the job done should the situation arise," Samuel stepped in to answer more seriously.

"Am I to understand that you came here to enjoy yourself?" Mrs. Mills asked in a near scolding tone of voice.

"Indeed Madame, didn't you?" Dean asked and laugh, "We are newly acquainted with the gentleman and his family and feel the honour of the invitation that we have received."

"Lord you are foolish," Mrs. Mills sighed. "In such an assembly as this? Have you not seen the stares and glares from those whom, I am sure, could smell you from a mile away."

"The lust in their eyes is great," Samuel said.

"Indeed," Mrs. Mills spoke. "I am thankful to be here, if only to keep the peace. Lord knows many of these people would be optimal targets of the horrific creatures they've welcome into their home."

"Speaking of him, have you seem Mr. Charles Shurley among the company here tonight," Samuel asked.

"Of whom do you speak?" Mrs Hanscum asked.

"He is merely another gentleman of our acquaintance we are expecting to see tonight. He was here three days past when we first met the Westbrooks. We are assuming that he would still be in residence," Dean spoke to explain. "He's a bit of a parlour dandy, but we do enjoy his company from time to time, when he's not being too tedious, or ruining our existence with ground shattering revelations."

"That seems very harsh for a man you consider part of you acquaintance," Mrs. Hascum said.

"There was a man telling ghost stories to the young ladies in an almost foolish way," Mrs. Mills added.

"That would be him, surely," Samuel said with a shake of his head. "Might you point me in his direction, if you please?" He asked politely.

"He is in the morning parlour on the eastern side of the house," Mrs. Mills answered.

"Thank you Madame. Please excuse me," Samuel responded with a bow and excuse himself from the gathering.

"Why is he so interested in some ghost stories as told by a foppish man to turn the countenances of the young ladies?" Mrs. Mills asked suspiciously. "You have seen far worse, I should think, in your business dealings than that which a man of that kind could tell."

"It is because Mr. Shurley is the reason for the vampire invasion," Dean answer dismissively. "Do not be fooled, Madame, he is not who you think he is. Mr. Shurley has a meeting with the vampire king tomorrow, or the next day, I'm not entirely sure about the particulars of the meeting but I do know that it is to take place here in Whitby."

"That silly foolish man is the reason for all of this?" Mrs. Mills gasped.

"Yes. He is God himself after all, though I thought you knew this," Dean said as the two women's shared a glance of disbelief with one another, looking back to Dean for confirmation. "Truly, it is the truth ladies."

"We did not know any of this before tonight but as you seem quite sure of the subject I suppose we must to believe you."

"God himself," Mrs. Hanscum gasped in absolute shock.

"Well it is the gods honest truth," Dean spoke as he spied another friend among the crowd of people. "But I must excuse myself as there are others here that I wish to speak with. I will return to you should things erupt."

"Yes yes, go on then. We will keep an eye on the vampires for you," Mrs. Mills waved him away as she frowned at Mrs. Hascum who was still in shock at the revelation of God's true identity.

Dean passed through the crowd, his eyes never wandered too far from the man among the guests he had spied, as he made his slow progression toward him.

"Mr. Winchester, how good to see you again," the man spoke, breaking from his conversation, at the site of his friend. "I was not expecting the likes of you in a place such as this."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, indeed, how good it is to see you as well," Dean said with a bow. "Your wife remains well?" He asked.

"Please excuse me," the man said to the gathering of people before he bowed and moved with Dean toward a secluded corner. "She is very well, very well indeed. Thank you for asking, but as you see she is not here in company with me. She has remained at home. She is however well, do not fret, but has entered into her confinement at the present."

"Oh I see, more pups. I must congratulate you," Dean said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, we have quite the litter of children now," Mr. Fitzgerald laugh heartily. "What brings you to Whitby?"

"Adventure and the sea, you?" Dean answered and continuing with the smalltalk.

"I am here at the behest of a dear friend," Mr. Fitzgerald answered. "It would seem there is evil about, or perhaps not, it will take some serious research to determine the situation at present."

"Ah yes, I see the secrecy in that, but you are quite correct," Mr. Winchester winked. "I'm assuming it has something to do with your family business?" he asked.

"As I am assuming that is the real reason for you coming as well," Mr. Fitzgerald commented in retort.

"Too true, dear friend, it is all for the family business," Dean said with the bow.

"Very good, then should I need your assistance, I should know where to find you?"

"Oh yes, as always, we are here to help our friends," Dean answered.

"But first, to the business at hand," Mr. Fitzgerald laughed.

"And what is that?" Dean questioned.

"This very great gathering of society of course! It promises to be a very entertaining evening," he answered with a laugh. "You are prepared, I assume, should things go south?"

"I am, are you?" Dean asked.

"Indeed, always."

"Then, I am well pleased. But I must bid you farewell and carry on with my journey through the acquaintances Mr. Westbrook has set before me."

"Of course, yes, you will say hello to Singer for me, next you see him?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"Indeed I will, and you will call on Samuel and I in a day or two at the inn," Dean said and bowed. "Give my regards to your wife and children."

"Yes, of course, but for tonight we feast and make merry. Good day to you sir."

"And to you, sir," Dean bowed once more before heading off in search of God, and his brother, knowing well enough that Mr. Fitzgerald and his wolf pack were the least of his worries.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Getting a jump on the update this week!**_

Chapter 22

Mr. Samuel Winchester was located in the self same parlour as Mr. Shurley, or rather just beyond the threshold, brooding and silent, as he watched the Lord almighty, giggling and whispering in the ears of a large gathering of young ladies.

"There is so much impropriety in this room it is indecent," Samuel whispered as his brother appeared at his left. "His behaviour with them is socially unacceptable, and yet the guardians and chaperones have all disappeared and the mothers whisper of their intentions for his marital felicity with one or other of these daughters, and he, Mr. Shurley, carries on in the folly of it all with none of the responsibility."

"He is God," Dean commented with a shrug. "He does as he pleases."

"That does not mean that he should," Samuel said and turned to the other side of the door frame so that he and his brother could put the Lord behind them. "His indifference is vexing."

"Yes, surly, I agree but don't you think we have larger problems?" Dean asked and hushed his voice further. "We are greatly outnumbered, though there are hunters, Vampires and now Werewolves are involved. We are in an over crowded location as the minority. God fooling about with young ladies seems trifling, if you ask me."

"It wasn't my idea to accept the invitation," Samuel countered haughtily.

"You told me it was proper," Dean nearly cursed but caught himself as a pair of ladies passed by them. "Besides, what were we to do? This could be a massacre Samuel."

"Yes, and God is just going to ride it out in the company of ladies. We need to be prepared," Samuel said glancing around the hall and into the adjoining rooms. "You are armed, correct?"

"Of course I am, though a machete no longer fits down my trouser leg in this new fashion."

"Thank Charles for that, you walked like you had a wooden leg, or had messed yourself," Samuel joked. "Not to fear, if we must there are full suits of armour along the gallery upstairs. Swords abound there. Should we need them we will have access though we may have to fight the flow of the crowd to get to them."

"There are vampires here, Samuel, amongst other things. How are we to act among these civilians should something occur, and what is to be done about God?"

"We'll lure the vampires away and handle the situation as best as we can without soiling our best suits. And I don't believe we need to worry about Charles, he is God and can handle himself. My concern would be how he choses to handle himself. Will he reveal his true identity or will he simply let the vampires kill those around him and retreat a coward."

"Fair point brother, that is troubling," Dean said and nodded. "But our concern should be the civilians. What are we to do should the vampires revolt here in the midst of this crowd or perhaps worse, the ballroom?" He asked.

"Then we will be forced to act. I can hope we will have help, by the grace of God, if we can tear him away from the ladies, casualties should not be too great."

"He's not going to give away his identity," Dean said with a shake of his head. "And his indifference toward his own creation bares ill for our chances."

"Then we have work to do to avoid any unpleasantness," Samuel said and moved into the crowd as music began to issue forth from the ballroom. "Come, the dancing has begun and you need to be in the thick of this."

"You are not dancing?" Dean inquired.

"I will be, but you are a greater catch than I. I am here to make you look all the more desirable. You best find Miss. Novak or Miss. Jones, or perhaps even Mrs. Mills if it suits your mood. It is of no consequence to me who you begin with, but you must get on with the ladies as you always do. And watch to see if the vampires pick any of the wallflowers off, one by one, for their own amusement. Those are the ladies, perhaps, you should give your attentions to."

"None of this sounds amusing, in my humble opinion, Samuel."

"It's not meant to be," Samuel said and moved quickly into the ballroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope everyone is having a wonderful week. We here are finally starting to warm up. Dare I say, winter may be ending? Not likely._**

Chapter 23

"Mr. Winchester, do you not dance tonight?" The lady asked as she stepped toward him when his brother had left. "Forgive me for being so very forward sir, but you look displeased."

"Not at all Miss. Westbrook, I should like to dance but I've not been introduced to the vast majority of the ladies here tonight, therefore, if you'll do me the honour, I should like to dance with you," he responded as he poured on every ounce of charm he could muster.

"I will," she said saucily, "and after the first two I will set you upon my sisters, or I will endeavour to introduce you to whatever ladies strike your fancy, as alas, and don't take this too personally, you are not my type."

"Am I not?" Dean asked and lead the lady to the dance.

"No, my preferences lean to learned and bookish, quiet and quaint, opposed to your more brutish and rich," she was playful in her speech and light on her feet as they began to make their way down the room for all to see. "I do this for my father's sake as he would very much like to see me the heiress to a large estate and fortune."

"I am sure, and have I been marked as the most eligible man here tonight?" Dean questioned playfully.

"Yes, you and the good Mr. Shurley but he tells the same stories over and over and never the same way twice so he strikes me as foolish and a bore. It is far too tedious."

"I couldn't agree more," Dean said and laughed.

"And so, here we are, to set the example of fine breading and to carry on as polite society ought to. Just the evening you were expecting?" She questioned.

"Always the same," Dean answered as the song finished and the second began in the set. "But you are far from my expectations."

"I always endeavour to be so," she said and smiled.

"And whom then, do you envision is just my sort of young lady?" Dean asked. "For now I am determined to like whomever you put before me, and I shall try to make up my own mind as to the perfect gentleman for you. It shall be our little folly for this evening. We are, now, each other's allies against the confines of society. Choose for me a wife, will you?"

"Surely not, I'll not take that responsibility, however, I will point out the ladies who would do well for you, and I expect you will break all of their hearts in due time," She accused but still there was sweetness about it.

"You have me all figured out, and yet, I am not so cruel as that. And, though I do not advertise it, I am quite the learned man."

"But you did not come here to find a wife, or play at being smart," she accused.

"No, business is all and I have learned to be obliging so as to not be figured out."

"The business of men is not only flirtations and parlour games but secrets and intrigue, and all manner of things to turn the countenance of the young ladies?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Actually it is very boring, and we play at other things to make it seem less so. I am here in Whitby to make building plans and farming acquisitions, and dealing with merchants to sell my goods to the vastly growing global market. I would be very happy to go home to the quiet for a while but I must do business for the sake of others and the prosperity of the estate that I have inherited. I must act like I enjoy such things because it is what is proper," Dean explained.

"The true folly of all of our lives," she said and actually looked him in the eyes. "There is more to you, isn't there?"

"Indeed," he said and bowed. "But I am not so bookish as my brother, and you would not be happy even with my fortune."

"I don't expect to be happy in marriage, regardless of who I marry. It is for necessity only and so I can only strive to be comfortable and content."

"This is very true talk from someone as young as you, but as your father has too many daughters and one son, you are unlikely to inherit much at all, and will have to look to the kindness of your youngest sibling in your older days. That is, if you do not marry very well," Dean said thoughtfully. "It isn't fair, this life, is it?"

"No one said life was supposed to be fair for any of us," she said and smiled sweetly. "No, I've not got my heart set on you, but I do have hope for a future."

"And I for you, your brother is very young therefore you do not have the benefit of an elder brother to uphold your honour. Should you need me, I'll kill anyone who breaks your heart and I will be but a note away from rescue should you be in need," Dean vowed and then grinned at her in such a way that caused her to start and then see the folly in his words. "I jest with you," he said and bowed as the dance ended and he reached to take her hand, leading her off the dance floor. "But I am serious in that should you need me, you need only call and I shall come to your defence. You are just the sort of woman we need in this world of falsehoods and money seekers."

"You are too kind, sir. Now who do you wish to set your eyes upon? Perhaps a folly with you tonight is just the thing we need to lift our spirits," She said and there was a playfulness about her.

"You've given up already on the introductions?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, but I have a new and more nurturing idea of what my knight in shining armour deserves."

"Then introduce me to that lady in red," he said and winked.

Miss Anne Westbrook giggled at his impropriety and then lead him across the room to the lady in question.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, happy Friday! I just want to take a moment to apologize if you haven't been getting notifications about my updates. I don't know what is going on with this site, but I have been updating every week for several weeks. So if this one does through and you are lost it's because there are chapters before it.**_

Chapter 24

Leading the gentleman across the room, to the stares of all the company around them, Miss Westbrook parted the crowd and presented Mr. Winchester to the lady in red. Together they bowed and curtsied once the attention of the lady and her group of acquaintances was with them.

"He does not seem at all your type my dear Anne," the lady spoke as they curtsied to one another.

"No, not at all," Anne replied saucily, "but that is why we have come all this way, through all this crowd, to you. May I be so bold as to introduce Mr. Dean Winchester; eldest son and a wealthy gentleman. He has an estate in the North, partnerships in trade, and a large inheritance. Mr. Winchester this is our very dear friend Miss. Celeste Havensworth; Heiress."

"It is a pleasure Miss. Havensworth," Dean spoke and bowed bringing all of his good manners and breeding to the forefront of the introduction.

"Indeed, sir, I have heard of you," Miss. Havensworth spoke boldly. "And not from the good people of Whitby, but your character is well known elsewhere."

"Oh do tell of whom you speak, so that I may defend or accept whatever, and whomever, has spoken about me," Dean spoke cheekily. "Perhaps over a dance if you please," he added and held out his hand to her.

"Yes, I suppose to be seen with a man such as yourself is proper enough, that is, if you will release me my dear Anne?" Miss. Havensworth said to her friends.

"By all means," Anne smiled, curtsied and moved away.

Dean lead the beautiful woman to the dance floor in silence and they began in the same way, until they were deeply enveloped by the many happy couples around them.

"May I ask of whom are we mutually acquainted?" Dean inquired when the dancing had began to feel awkward in all the silence between them. "You did say that you had heard of me."

"I wouldn't say, exactly, that it was a mutual acquaintance. Surely I am acquainted with the party in question, you are perhaps, more of an enemy," She responded as something like anger or hatred flashed in her eyes. "Was it your idea to form an acquaintance or Anne's?" She asked as they continued through the steps of the dance but this time as he took her hand he cringed.

"It was a mutual decision," he answered.

"The Westbrooks are dear, sweet, trusting folk and very different people here in their naivety. Do they know who you really are?" She asked after a long moment of silence. "They do not know what you really do, do they? Mr. Westbrook only sees your fortune, nothing else. Shame they will all be dead when our master arrives."

"You think that is the purpose of the First's coming?" Dean asked and his gentlemanly tone changed to the gruffness by which he generally only employed to words when speaking to undesirables.

"You think you know more than a Vampire about such things?" She asked haughtily and laughed in his face when they came close to one another.

"I do, because I am in the business of protecting the innocent, sweet, civilians who fall outside of the realms of monsters in this world. I may be very rich, and I am, but that is not my primary business."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" She asked as the dance ended and they stepped out of the set before the second dance could begin. "Here among all these people, and knowing that I am well connected because of the fortune I have inherited."

"I am making you aware of the very great dangers you will find yourself in if something were to befall that young lady and her very good family," Dean spoke to warn but the lady before him paid little attention to his speech. "As for your money, I doubt it was inherited as much as it was taken by advantage of the vampire that turned you."

"You will not make it out of Whitby alive," she laughed, curtsied and walked away.

"That did not go well," A voice behind him spoke.

"Not at all," Dean said as he turned to spy Mr. Shurley behind him. "Tell me, what is to happen when your meeting with the Vampire King is over and the innocent people of Whitby are the ones left with all the vampires?"

"That is yet to be seen," Charles responded with glee in his tone. "I have not the foggiest idea and which is what makes this so very exciting."

"Excuse me, I have people to warn about your indifference and the very great danger you have put them in," Dean said angrily as he bowed and walked away.

"You wouldn't jeopardize my identity?" Charles asked as he rushed to follow Mr. Winchester.

"They would never believe me if I told them," Dean snapped as he stopped, hushed his voice, and turned back to the man who on occasion he forgot was the Lord Almighty and addressed him as if he were scolding a stubborn child. "These are lives, perfect and innocent, and you play at it as if they mean nothing at all. So yes, I will find a way to save them."

"I expect you to," Mr. Shurley said. "That is the reason you were created."

"Go back to the parlour and your giggling ladies, and leave me to my work," Mr. Winchester stated, and seeping anger, walked off once and for all.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone!**_

Chapter 25

"So very sorry to interrupt," Mr. Winchester spoke as he finally located the lady he'd previously left, finding her amongst a much larger group than previously.

Anne smiled pleasantly as she saw the distress in his features. "May I introduce Mr. Dean Winchester?" She said softly to her group of friends. "Mr. Winchester this is Mr. and Mrs. Brock, Miss Copperlind, and Miss. Whitcher, oh yes, and the Misters Silver," she motioned to each as she went around the circle and Dean bowed to accept the introductions, trying desperately to regain his shaken composure.

"Was that Miss. Havensworth that you were dancing with?" Miss. Catherine Copperlind asked aiming to begin a conversation with the exciting new acquaintance.

"Indeed," Dean answered shortly.

"And you did not find her agreeable?" Mr. Silver, the younger, asked.

"I'm afraid not, or perhaps it was me that she found disagreeable. I have been known to be just that on many occasions," Dean responded slipping back into his charm with ease and poise; though his mind was determined to grab the lady he'd been seeking and flee with her at once.

"Surely not sir," Miss Annabelle Whitcher giggled.

"You do not strike me as the type," Miss Copperlind added.

"Well, in that case, may I have the honour of the next dance?" he asked.

"I am sorry, Mr. Winchester, but I am already engaged for the next two dances, the next after that is open perhaps," the lady answered after a glance at her dance card.

"Oh Catherine, you will dance and dance with Mr. Conners and it will get you nowhere," Anne commented.

"Perhaps you would like the next," Catherine spoke deliberately to Dean but looked cross with Anne.

"I would indeed," Dean bowed as Mr. Connors came across the room to fetch his prize.

"Mr. Winchester, may I present Mr. William Connors," Miss Catherine jumped to make the introduction despite the looks she was shot from her friends.

"It is a pleasure sir," Mr. Connors said and smiled. "Come Catherine, we have dancing to do, to prove we are the most superior couple in the room." He added suavely and lead away the giggling lady.

"That man is a monster," Anne Westbrook huffed and shook her head.

"He is far from good, but we cannot call him a monster. He has not done anything terribly improper or illegal. He's simply taking advantage of young ladies," Mrs. Alice Brock spoke for the first time.

"And naïve girls like Catherine Copperlind will fall prey to him every time," Miss Annabelle Whitcher shook her head and raised her chin haughtily. "We are not to be fooled."

"No indeed, but I understand that you may be foolish enough to fall for the charms of someone ten times his consequence. Have I mentioned the very great wealth of Mr. Winchester?" Anne Westbrook teased.

"How very great sir?" Annabelle asked.

"I would not take advantage of my wealth among the bright and brilliant ladies of this society, but I have been known to flaunt it elsewhere," Dean played his part and yet remained tight lipped.

"A scoundrel then?" Mrs. Brock asked.

"I'm afraid so, Madame, from time to time," he answered with a wolfish wink.

"For shame!" The ladies cried and giggled while the gentlemen chuckled at the joke.

"But perhaps I have learned the errors of my ways," Dean spoke and there was something like seriousness in his manner.

"Indeed, but Connors has not," Mr. Silver, the elder, commented.

"He seems to have eyes on everyone. Dear Catherine is nothing compared to Miss. Havensworth and she is rumoured to be connected directly to the man though no announcement has been made." Miss Whitcher explained as Dean looked to them for clarifications.

"Is there an understanding between them that Miss. Copperlind does not know about?" Dean asked with concern. "He'll ruin her reputation."

"She is well aware of the connection but she is naïve," Anne responded. "She also fancies herself among the best of friends with Miss Havensworth, and tries desperately to convince us all that friendship is all that the three of them share because she has been told by her father that she will inherit nothing if she aligns herself with those people."

"He is a smart man. I have not known either of them long but I have a tendency to be persuaded by the opinions of others. I have no interest in continuing the acquaintance with them should you tell me of their true characters," Dean commented as he hushed his voice and the suspicion crept into it.

"Did she slight you?" Miss. Westbrook asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Perhaps a little," he confessed. "But if what you all say is true then I have no regrets whatsoever."

"Good for you sir," Mr. Brock said taking his wife's hand. "Perhaps we should dance my love?"

"Indeed, excuse us," the lady spoke and moved away side by side with her husband,

"Catherine is a sweet girl, but not the type for you," Miss. Westbrook said when the rest of her friends had moved on as well.

"No, but now I am concerned for her safety," Dean whispered, his tone harsh and urgent. "Where has she gotten off to?"

"The dance?" Anne asked as they both turned their attention toward the assembly of couples.

"She was to join me but she and Conners, and Havensworth it would seem, have all but disappeared," Dean said and moved frantically in search of the young lady.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Westbrook asked as he beckoned her to follow.

"There are things in this world, terrible and destructive, and I fear that your friend may be in dangers now. Where could they go to be alone?"

"The upstairs gallery is relatively quiet," Anne answered as she gasped at the idea of the impropriety of it all.

"Go back to your friends," Dean ordered as he made his way toward the stairs.

"But you should not be wandering in someone else's home. It is improper," the lady protested as they climbed the stairs quickly.

"Miss Copperlind," Dean called into the darkness of the fading candle light. "Are you there?"

"Dean?" Samuel asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Samuel, have you seen a young lady, pink muslin gown? She had a gold ribbon in her hair," Dean asked of his brother.

"I did, she was with a lady in red," Samuel answered and motioned into the darkness at the far end of the gallery.

There came a shriek from within the darkness and a cry for help, and out of instinct Dean rushed forward grabbing a sword from a suit of armour as he went.

"Stay," he ordered over his shoulder disappearing into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Happy Friday!**_

Chapter 26

Mr. Dean Winchester returned moments later covered in blood and dragging a sobbing Miss Copperlind along behind him. "Samuel, it would seem that I am not fit to be seen, as you have warned me, therefore I will deal in the darkness and you will take the young ladies into a quiet part of this house until their countenances have recovered. Brandy, I suggest copious quantities of brandy. And give this one a good once over," he said as he handed the sobbing Copperlind girl into his arms. "I will deal with the monstrous acts that were committed and then immediately return to the inn. Give my regards to you father please; and make my appropriate apologies," he said with a bow as he handed the bloodied sword to the lady. "I would suggest you clean that covertly, and replace it before it is missed," he ordered and then turned and walked back into the darkness.

"What has he done?" Miss Westbrook asked as she trembled and grasped the heavy instrument covered in blood.

"My lady, I regret to inform you but there are horrors in this world, incomprehensible evils, and my brother though his station and reputation dictates one thing, he is a completely different person when darkness descends, and the innocents are in peril," Samuel answered without giving any real particulars as to the business that Dean was undertaking. He hoisted the sobbing woman into his arms and moved to descend the stairs. "I suggest you lead the way Miss, but conceal that instrument from the view of others."

"And you?" The lady asked as she looked into his eyes. "You are just as he is?"

"Madame, we are who we are and it is evident to us that you could be in very great danger. Come! We must take her away to regain herself. My brother will handle himself as a gentleman, in this situation, as he must."

"He killed them!" Miss Copperlind screamed and then succumbed to her troubled mind and fainted.

"Who did he kill?" Miss Anne asked as she struggled under weight the great sword.

"He will explain everything when he is certain that you and your family are safe," Samuel spoke as he moved. "Now please!" he implored, "We need to find a quiet and private location," he finished speaking with such force that the lady snapped out of her shock and pulled open a pocket door to reveal the servants passage.

Dean returned to the two headless bodies and sighed to himself. Under normal circumstances he would have felt the adrenalin rush of it all but this stressfulness was growing and stewing and he was away from the skillful and knowing hands of his Butler, and these cloths were now ruined.

"I came to Whitby to kill vampires but now I am worried that you've started to acted outside of yourselves. What have you started here?" He asked the lifeless creatures before him. "You made me ruin my best suit, then again, yours are ruined as well," he finished and got down to the work he did best. "Shameful really, all of this."


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I hope this update finds you well!**_

Chapter 27

Mr Dean Winchester, once he'd dealt with the remains of the crimes just committed, staggered back to the inn, entrapped in the disappointment and fatigue that came after the physical adrenalin had worn off. To his shock and amazement, he happened upon his brother and Miss Anne Westbrook in the parlour that she should not have been in.

"Brother mine, I see your shock, but this is not what you think it is. She showed up here without my knowledge," Samuel protested the glares of impropriety shot his way.

"I lied to him," Anne stated seriously and without ceremony.

"I should imagine that you have had to be dishonest to a good many people to be here," Dean spoke nervously. "You will excuse me, madame," he finished as he caught his own reflection in a mirror and then fled.

"Your brother is worried about his appearance in a time such as this?" Miss Westbrook asked suspiciously. She had regained her countenance hours ago, having been forced into it by the hysterics of her dear friend.

"My brother and I have put on airs to cover what it is that we really do. Most of society do not see us as you have been witness to. He is simply conscious of your countenance and the secrets that we are bound to keep," Samuel explained calmly. "However, it may be difficult to do so as your Mr. Connors and Miss Havensworth are affluent member of this Whitby society."

"Not so affluent, though the Copperlinds had claimed them as old acquaintances, they only arrived in Whitby a fortnight before you," Anne explained. "We, none of us, had known of them prior to that meeting."

"Unfortunately, now that they are dead, we've no way of knowing how long they have been blood sucking beasts."

"Could you have a little more propriety then that brother dear? There is a lady with us at present," Dean spoke and startled them both as he returned to the parlour cleaned and properly attired to entertain guests even at the later hour. "We, the polite society of hunters, generally call them the Vampire Scourge."

"I wish for him to be frank with me, and you, if you please. We've left polite society in our past. I have seen a great deal and I'm not as naive as people would wish me to be," Miss Westbrook said with passion and resolve.

"Remain naive, for my sake. This world is no place for a lady. You should have stayed at home. Taken brandy, as I'd suggested, and escaped the festivities to calm yourself and become convinced that none of the evenings events were real," Dean said angrily. "And in the days that follow you should have put all of this far from your mind."

"Should I?" She asked sadly. "What would be the purpose of remaining naive in a tumultuous time such as this? And what is to come of us with this looming invasion if we are not knowledgable and prepared for such things?" She asked.

"What has my brother told you?" Dean asked as he glared across the room at his brother.

"She has handled the situation valiantly and so I have been honest. I have answered all of her questions to the best of my ability."

"He has been forthcoming with the information he has provided and yet I feel there is still a very great deal that he is not telling me," she added accusingly.

"Should you not ask the proper question, I will not go into the depths of what has taken us years to learn," Samuel commented.

"But you've not hidden away the books you brought along, in fact, you have them before her now, free and available for her to see. What are you thinking Samuel?" Dean scolded.

"She deserves to know," Samuel responded. "And I am not so very stuck in the social constructs of our time to refuse such things to a well learned lady of Miss Anne's intellect."

"And I praise you for your forward thinking, Samuel, but she is an innocent," Dean spoke still angrily.

"An innocent to witness a tragedy and how am I to explain all this to poor poor Catherine?" She asked.

"What is her current condition, both physically and mentally?" Dean asked more of his brother than the lady.

"She was bitten but did not drink of the tainted blood. She was in hysterics when she finally was revived after the initial shock that caused by witnessing your work with the great sword," Samuel answered. "She then partook of a great deal of drink and proceeded to pass out on a settee. She awoke not long after and recognizing her surroundings, the hysteria returned."

"I managed to convince her that she had a nightmare to calm her and once I was able to force wine in large quantities into her, she calmed down and passed out again. I hope to explain as little as possible and give only falsehoods if she asks, and I think it wise not to ever have the two of you in the same society ever again, as it may cause triggering of memories we are trying to suppress. As far as she is concerned Mr Dean Winchester does not exist, Samuel is the only son of the Winchester fortune."

"Well done, and I agree, I should not come into contact with Catherine ever again," Dean said and nodded. "Once we are certain that the threat to civilian life here is neutralized, you will likely never see us again either."

"That is not what I meant," Miss Westbrook sighed. "I would like to convince Catherine to return to London to be with her grandmother and to enjoy the season there. I will tell her that Mr. Connors and Miss Havensworth have run off to Scotland and have eloped. I will build that rumour among my society, their reputations will be ruined, and have already penned the letter I will show to her. My father would be devastated to lose you both as members of his society and I feel, now that I have begun to understand, that you are good people to know should our society be further threatened by whatever lurks in the darkest shadows."

"Unfortunately, and should things get very bad, we will have to disappear," Samuel said to back up his brother.

"Of course, I understand, but if they do not?" She asked.

"We are not the kinds of men that you would wish to align with," Dean said.

"Yes, you made that very clear when you danced with me."

"Now you mistake my meaning," Dean retorted passionately. "You deserve every penny I have, all of my lands and my reputation, only the good parts of it, but you do not deserve my life and my curse. The lies we tell, the airs we portray, they are all to deter young ladies from forming attachments regardless of our money."

"Was your mother a lady and a hunter, or was she oblivious all her life?" Anne asked.

"She was born into this life, just as we were," Samuel answered.

"I see, so you must find yourself a lady and a warrior, one of lineage and legacy, who has already known of this all her life. And how are your prospects in that matter?" she asked and there was disappointment and sarcasm in her voice.

"I want none of it. Hang legacy and linkage. I will not be responsible for another person living this life," Dean said angrily.

"Then what is to become of your fortune and future generations?" She asked. "Who will protect them?"

"We are not the only Hunters in this world and should Samuel marry and produce an heir, then all will go to him."

"You believe you are being noble, I see that, and I am in no way wishing that you should set your sights on me, though my opinion has changed on the subject. But you are being very selfish. You will not live forever and then who will protect us all?"

"Why is saving humanity my job?" Dean asked.

"Because we are all born into our own duty, for the greater good, and none of us have any choice. Now I am destine to be a wife and mother. I have been trained to keep a house, and keep up appearances. I am the model of high society and good breeding for any young gentleman who comes into my acquaintance, and it is my duty to accept whomever is chosen as the proper match whether I love them, like them, or completely despise them. That is my lot in life and all that women are good for in this age. It is insulting, and it is unfair, but it is the way. So, without trying to convince you, I dare say we would spend very little time in each other's company if the union were deemed desirable. Should my father convince you to take me for whatever little he will be able to put up for me."

Her speech shook Dean to the core and caused a blush of anger and impropriety to rise in his face. "Madame, you should not say such things. It is improper."

"As improper as lopping off the head of a Vampire?" She asked haughtily. "Or burning a monster to dust?"

"Yes, I suppose they are all monstrous deeds," Dean confessed. "The acts of men, in society are not justifiable by any means whether they encompass the supernatural or the realm of the social construct."

"I do not blame you, Mr Winchester, but now I feel like I cannot be content in just that which I was brought up in, not now that I know of the other dangers in this world. I must be useful, that has always been my lot, but I am smart and I am not naive in the way of the world, and I could, I believe, be useful to some extent."

"And that is exactly why we work in secret," Dean sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"I will keep the secret but I can never forget it," Anne confessed. "No one else will know what I know," She added and pulled the nearest book closer to her.

"Should we not return you to you father's house? People will talk. Your reputation will be ruined," Dean said to stop her further study into all things supernatural.

"I know this town better than any one. They'll never know I was even away. I assure you, this is not the first time I have snuck off," She said and once again captured his imagination. "and what has compelled you, Mr. Samuel, to study the undead hordes?" She asked as she looked up from the book before her.

"Do not," Dean warned.

"Have you heard of Castle Black?" Samuel asked in defiance of his brother's orders.

"Indeed, they are good people the Blacks, or so I am told," she responded, also in defiance, and to strike up a new conversation. "They are not, as of yet, acquaintances of my family, however, my father is very keen to make that connection in the future."

"They have dealt extensively with the undead in that part of the country. We have vowed to assist when the threat here is under control," Samuel answered.

Dean shook his head and fell into the nearest chair.

"They are hunters then?" She asked.

"The whole community has had to adapt to it, yes," Samuel answered.

"They are not so very far from us. How have we not see such invasions?"

"We believe that the vampires have held them back," Dean joined in at last, knowing he was not about to get his way. "The tissue of the vampires is tainted."

"Interestingly, it would seem very likely that vampires are toxic to zombies," Samuel spoke again. "My research has give insight into their affliction. Should a zombie eat of vampire brain they will burst with hell fire and die to remain dead for all eternity. Likewise, should a vampire bite into a zombie, the poisonous affects are nearly identical to dead mans blood as Zombies are in fact dead," he explained as he leaned over her shoulder and pointed to the passage in the book she was perusing.

"Convenient," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Dead Man's blood?" Anne asked in confusion.

"It acts as a paralytic for vampires but it must be taken into the body for it to work," Dean explained.

"Tainted equipment?" She asked to clarify.

"Indeed, or a syringe if you can get close enough," Samuel added. "Dean prefers hand to hand combat, I am content with a cross bow or a long sword."

"And to kill a Zombie?" She asked.

"Destroy the head," Dean responded. "By any means necessary."

"Always with the decapitation?" She asked in disgust.

"No, not necessarily. In the cases of some Zombies, it takes more than just the separation of head from body, as with vampires that is the best way. Zombies on the other hand must have their brain matter destroyed completely. So head shot with a pistol or cut it off and smash it," Dean explained throwing caution to the wind and joining in to assist with her education.

"Burning the bodies afterwards is also preferable just to make sure nothing rises again. As with almost all monster, burning the bones is a general rule of thumb," Samuel continued.

"And that is what you did tonight to Mr Connors and Miss Havensworth?"

"Indeed," Dean answered.

"And no one will ever find the remains?" She asked.

"All that was left was the scorched ground where I set it all a blaze," Dean answered.

"Very good," she said and turned back to her book.

"And that's it? You are just going to take all of what we said as truth?" Dean asked suspiciously. "You are surprisingly calm about the matter," he added with intrigue and a growing sense of admiration.

"I am not naive, Mr Winchester, but I am obedient to a fault. I will believe you," she answered. "And I understand that in such cases, what must be done, must be done for the greater good."

"And how are you not overcome by it all?"

"Have you heard the stories of how women are treated by the gentlemen they marry?" She asked sceptically. "Believing in monsters is easy when you know the fate that awaits most women who are hasty in the acquisition of a rich scoundrel of a man. When money is all that a man has to lend credit to his name, that name is in general tainted by bad behaviour. Gentleman is a term used far too lightly. Rarely are they gentle, or even men by most definitions," she said and the brothers watched her with interest. "Do not look so shocked. I don't believe either of you would know such injustices, or be capable of them, there is so much more to the Winchesters then meets the eye, but it is the very great fear of many young ladies whose fathers are determined to see them married well, and their families will deny everything should it occur because that is the way of society and monster is a very broad term that does not hold it's weight merely in the supernatural."

"You expect it?" Dean asked.

"It is the sad reality, unfortunately, for many women to marry and who say it was for love, just to have a man have his way, in any way he sees fit," She answered. "I am looking for safety, and I don't believe I will find that in the company of strangers and so I will make it myself. I am looking for a man who knows better. I think you have your ideas of marital felicity all wrong, or perhaps by withdrawing from the idea of it you have denied a poor woman from knowing a gentler side of you. I do not believe that either of you would know the kinds of evils lurking in most common, civilian, households because your life is far from common or civilian."

"I'd never though of it that way," Samuel commented. "And what have you done, for safety sake?"

"Why would you Samuel?" She asked. "You are a man with a mindset that was taught to you, and although your world is very different, you still ascribe to a certain social construct that is blatantly against the opposite sex. I have denied many a foolish man my father has deemed fit. I am nearly an old maid and should my station fall simply because I have refused to marry a gentleman then I am prepared to take on a lower class if it means my safety. I have, traveled very extensively in this town. I have met with good and right people who have taught me things my governesses would never have dreamed of. I am capable; more so then most, and a catch, as my mother and father would say. I have also an aptitude to defiance and should I need to pick up a weapon, I am well trained in archery and the mechanics of modern firearms."

"You would be hung should you stand against your husband," Dean stated in shock.

"That would be one less monster of a man to deal with," She said and her tone was so cold and like granite that he stepped back. "Do not let the lace on my gown fool you, sir, for should you lay a hand on me, I will see it off."

"I believe you," he said, "but surely you are not armed at present."

"I travelled in the shadows to the rooms of visiting gentlemen after dark, knowing that there is danger afoot. I am certainly armed sir!"

"Is it a silver blade?" He asked intrigued.

"It is," she answered.

"Then perhaps you are meant to be a hunter's bride," Samuel said.

"You will marry for money because it is your duty," Dean countered to dissuade her.

"Yes, and you will kill vampires and zombies because it is yours, but there is a very different kind of vampirism rampant in the world," she spoke passionately and haughtily. "And I am not a fool to allow such a thing to happen to me. The advantage in marriage that will persuade me into it, will not be money alone," she vowed.

"Madame, as we have seemed to have thrown propriety to the wind, I must ask you; where have you hidden this silver blade?" Dean asked slyly.

"Between my breasts," she answered, looking him squarely in the eyes while enjoying the view of his countenance changing.

"Silver is a great weapon against many things," Dean said and blushing looked away.

"So it would seem," she said and pursed her lips. "Not just vampires and werewolves," she added and pointed to the book before her. "Zombies are not immune to is either."

"Truly?" Samuel jumped and came to her side once more but the lady never broke her gaze with the gentleman of her previous conversation.

"You see, my brother is much more interest in being a well read, learned, man. I am but a brute madame," Dean said and moved away to end the tension of what seemed to be flirtation that had developed between them.

"I doubt that to be true, sir," She responded and stood, pointing Samuel to the passage she had discovered. "You are far more learned then most men of my acquaintance, simply because you have a secret life that none of them would dream of. There is much more pressure on you to be better than all the rest."

"And is that what you think of me?" He asked.

"Indeed, my ideas of you have changed drastically from our first dance to this past one," she answered and pulled a new book toward herself.

"To dance in society or to dance around a subject of great divide," he said.

"Divided we are not," She concluded the conversation and turned her attention to her new found education and endeavours.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Miss Anne remained with the brothers until the dawning sun appeared in the parlour window. The prospect of losing the cover of the shadows with which to make her escape back to her home and family caused anxiety and hastened her departure even though she had lost time in the ancient texts of the Winchester collection, and so, as Samuel relinquished custody of the book she was reading, with assurances that they would meet again and she would return it, and in another flash of impropriety she lifted her skirt and stashed the tomb amidst the folds of her petticoats, she fled into the new day.

"She is headstrong," Samuel said as they watched her from the window until she disappeared into a crevice between the buildings and was gone from sight. "She moves much as we would have done, into the shadows."

"There is most definitely something she is not telling us," Dean commented as they turned away from the window. "Or perhaps I am just prepared to accept her claims of the society of men."

"You should, she isn't lying," Samuel stated and took up a place at the table once more. "Accounts of such things can be found, and are found, in many publications, though perhaps not the news papers. The plight of women in society is compounded by the naivety of the gentlemen who choose not to admit it."

"Are you calling me naive in the ways of this world Samuel?" Dean asked. "I know far more than most."

"About monsters and Angels and Demons, but not of women. You are as naive as the next thoughtless man who calls himself a gentleman," Samuel responded.

"Truly Samuel, what you say is distressing."

"It is the truth brother, and many a woman is locked up, or fearful, or tragically dead because of her husband. But there is nothing to protect her, no man to speak against the wrongdoings of the husband, and so they remain innocent of their crimes and the lady is captive in some way until she withers away and dies."

"And that is her fate?" Dean asked as he remained at the window staring out after her though she was long gone. "Not Anne, not this one. She will not be a victim to such a thing."

"I think you like her," Samuel teased.

"I do not," Dean protested vehemently.

"Either way, she could get herself into a lot of trouble being as headstrong as she is," Samuel commented. "She does know this town very well, but should she leave it, she will be at a very great disadvantage. She was very persuasive, very nearly force her way into this parlour. I could not convince her to stay home or return there once she had come."

"Do you have a memory spell we may use on her?" Dean asked as he finally came away from the window. "I do not particularly like using magic but I do not think we convinced her to give up on the life, in fact, we may have convinced her to pursue it."

"She has been relentless and yet, I believe she is convinced that the world is against her. The life she choses will be determined not by the men in her life but on her own. It may not be entirely desirable in a person of the fairer sex, though I think she could do very well."

"Of course you would," Dean scoffed. "And I do agree, she would do very well. Am I bound to her, do you think?" Dean asked. "Or has she such jaded views of humanity that she would set herself up to lower her station and be an outcast of society simply because she is aware and angry with the truth?"

"Man is a monster all its own," Samuel responded thoughtfully. "And we have seen the monstrous in the mundane before. I believe, even though this is her first encounter, that Miss Anne is very nearly a hunter in mentality at least. She will find a way, though perhaps with less protection than most, but no, I do not think you are, at this time, bound by duty to that woman. That is, unless you could be honest with yourself and admit that you like her."

"I do not," Dean repeated himself in defiance.

"Then pray that she may find a good man amongst the monsters," Samuel said. "I believe that she has all the aptitude to do so."

"Thank Charles we don't have to deal with the human business all that often, though perhaps we should to save these poor ladies from their terrible fate. The folly of man is outside our expertise however," Dean said and began to pace. "I have been so preoccupied with the monsters to see that there is evil in even the most polite society. Shall I ever go in among my fellow man again and see them the way I once did?"

"They are not all bad," Samuel said. "And, if it is any consolation, you prefer to move in the society of ladies so it is no wonder you are naive."

"You haven't made me feel better about the situation Samuel," Dean grumbled.

"Indeed, but we do have a very great problem on our hands and now you are distracted by this beautiful woman who seems a mystery in herself," Samuel said and stepped in front of his brother to stop the motion and focus his attention. "Admit that you admire her, and let us get back to the business we've here to avoid."

"I fancied her the moment she told me I wasn't her type," Dean confessed.

"Not her type! When did she say that, and with all your money no less?" Samuel asked and there was teasing in his tone.

"We danced together tonight," Dean answered.

"And she challenged your ideas by being so forward?" Samuel asked. "More and more, she's suited to a man like you! You know that don't you?" He asked cocking his head to the left.

"But what about Joanna?" Dean asked, hesitating, while astutely ignoring his brother's jabs.

"You have no chance with Joanna Elizabeth Harvell, and you know that!" Samuel stated. "But you could very well make Anne Westbrook a grand lady of society, and an asset to the family business. She is just the sort of headstrong girl to put you in your place, keep you on your toes, and to keep up with the business of saving the less knowledgable of our society. I also quite like her conversation. I would have no qualms working along side such a woman, and you would do well to train her. Her skill with the concealment of weapons seems to have intrigued you," he teased.

"With all those garments, and ties, and ornaments, aren't you intrigued by the prospects?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps under different circumstances I would be, but we do have bigger fish at present," Samuel said shaking his head.

"The Vampire king arrives today?" Dean asked, nodding as he knew the answer to the question already. Furthermore he was ready to be free of the conversation that sprang up, making him far too uncomfortable. "Perhaps we should dress and go to the water to await his coming?"

"That is not as pressing as the lady who was just here. Charles is bound to meet the vampire and dealings with that personage are his predicament. Perhaps we should visit with Mrs. Mills and Mrs. Hascum, and the ladies of their wayward party?"

"And what? Pass off Miss. Anne's education to those ladies as we have been apt to do?" Dean asked. "Capital idea bother of mine."

"That was not my idea in the least," Samuel said with a roll of his eyes. His brother had mistaken his meaning all together but perhaps Mrs. Mills would do better to convince Anne to stay out of the life that they lived. "Woman to woman, Mrs. Mills may give insight into the path Anne should choose, and though I agree that this life may not be a place for the gentler sex, Anne Westbrook has something all together different from the regular woman. I am thinking, rather, on your mental state and the distress the idea of such a woman coming into such a profession as ours has caused you. It seems to have given you great cause for alarm."

"She is not the only one brother, you know that, I have many ladies to cause me distress," Dean countered. "But none so singularly as her."

"And would it really be all that terrible, do you think? To take a woman such as Anne? One who has encountered revelations, and risen above them admirably? Someone who, in my humble opinion, would learn a lot, and put up with all that you have to teach her. And in return, perhaps she would not feel so powerless to her station! You could do good for her in more way than just protection." Sam finished his monologue wish a hopeful side long expression.

"You think I should make her one of the lucky ones, in the eyes of society, with my wealth?" Dean scoffed but saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes. "She's pretty, I give her that, but this life is no life for a woman! Not one brought up like Anne Westbrook; though she has bewitched me."

"The idea of being tied down is your true deterrent because you would feel obligated to a wife, and less so to the many you come into contact with now. Miss Anne Westbrook would make you an honest man and run your estate as well as any noble woman, but her views towards men have been sorely distorted by the scoundrels who do not act the as the nobles they feign to be."

"I do not feel a wife would serve a hunter well," Dean confessed.

"But a hunter is in need of a wife, whether they are in want is another question," Samuel countered. "You need a wife to keep up appearances. And before you is a woman who knows the truth. You may lord over her as you please, keep her safe at home with Singer to guide her, forbid her from hunting, but at least you wouldn't have to lie to her."

"Then you should take her, Samuel," Dean said and shook his head.

"She is, though protests on both sides would say otherwise, just your type. I do not believe that she would have me so long as you are alive," he retorted, with a downward glance an a half hearted frown of self depreciation.

"Indeed, I know that!" Dean acknowledged the truth and stormed off, leaving his brother looking bewildered.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Happy Long Weekend! Happy Easter!**_

Chapter 29

Without having slept and with the prospects of even greater dangers to come, Mr. Winchester dressed as he planned and made his way down to the shipyards. He planned to watch and see if he could distinguish a vampire ship from all the rests. Samuel stayed behind, sending out cards in the hopes of gaining admittance to the company of Mrs. Mills and her young charges; if only to have them flee the town for the safety of the countryside. But mostly, as was common in many families, the gentlemen brothers wished for time away from one another to calm their nerves and to meditate on what each had said to the other. True, they were brothers of the most connected and trusted kind, deeply entwined to one another, but they also disagreed on many things; seeing the world through very different eyes.

The boat yards were busy, the market place already bustling at the early morning hour, but much to Dean's surprise the traffic on the promenades and along the water's edge was far more than he'd anticipated. Truth be told, Dean Winchester wanted to be alone and thought that he would have found solace in the sea for a time at least, but with so much traffic about, strangers and acquaintances alike, he felt the stiffening pressures of his station.

"Everyone is about today," A voice startled Dean as he attempted to make his way through the crowd.

"As if something very big were about to happen," Dean responded as he fell in step with the individual. "I was under the impression that we would not communicate with one another until after the vampire lord was gone or defeated," he added as he finally glanced at Mr. Benjamin Lafitte.

"I did not expect to see you down here among the crowds of vampires," Benjamin countered.

"Civilians are rare, I take it?" Dean asked. "And though I am suspicious of everyone, am I to assume even those whom claim an acquaintance with me, are vampires as well?"

"Not as rare as the other creatures, but greatly outnumbered in this place and at this time, yes," Benjamin responded. "And I do not claim to know of all the company you keep, so I cannot tell you for certain, unless of course, you point them out."

"How long until he comes?" Dean asked with a nod of his head towards the floating ships. It was his intention to stay on the subject at hand.

"Not long now. The feeling is very strong and has drawn the crowd to this place to greet him, but there is to be a great meeting of some kind."

"He is meeting with the Lord Almighty. Creator of all thing. Light of light itself," Dean commented, a touch of scorn in his voice. "He has been in Whitby for some weeks."

"And is that man here now?" Benjamin asked sceptically.

"I have not yet seen him today but if I do, I will venture to make the introduction on your behalf."

"I appreciate that," Mr. Lafitte said jovially. "But rumours abound about you sir. Your side trip went well I assume?"

"Bloody Zombies Benny, that was my side trip. A great lot of the undead horde."

"The filth," Benjamin said, and shivered. "They are all along the outskirts of this town. We, the vampires, have kept them at bay."

"What do they want?" Dean asked.

"Brains," Benjamin answered sarcastically. "What more does the undead horde live for?"

"There has to be another reason."

"I would assume, if what you say is true, then perhaps the answer lies in the call of the almighty," Benjamin suggested.

"Perhaps."

"Look there, that is Tepes," Benjamin spoke as sails appeared on the horizon.

"And so it begins," Dean sighed.

"Indeed, if the vampires leave here, the Zombies will move in and decimate the population. They are gravely outnumbered and unprotected here. You had best be prepared for that," he warned.

"And you, what will you do if your affliction is removed?" Dean asked.

"I will find you and assist with the horde until I can do no more and the battle is lost to the numbers. Then I suggest you flee as well," Benjamin said with a bow before he fled into the crowd that moved to the water's edge at the sight of the great ship on the horizon.

"Benjamin Lafitte, I had wished to make his acquaintance," Another voice caught Dean's attention and forced him to stow away his brewing anger for the propriety the situation called for.

"And he you. Good day Charles," Dean said as Mr. Shurley stopped beside him.

"You know one snap of my fingers and all these vampires could be human again."

"I am aware of your infinite power," Dean grumbled. "And your want and desire to play with the creatures you've created."

"I did not create this lot, I created Tepes, and Eve, and they ran with the ideas," Charles countered, cocking his head to the side not unlike a canine. "Brilliance in itself, if you ask me."

"Monsters, you believe them brilliant?" Mr. Winchester asked sceptically. "Have you met the undead?"

"Not as of yet, but I do look forward to a rousing conversation with the alpha who is circling this country," Charles responded.

"Conversation, Ha!" Dean responded in the only way he knew how. "Unlikely with the undead."

"Oh, I can commune with all creatures of the world," Charles said.

"Again, I am well aware of your infinite powers," Dean snapped, rolling his eyes.

"But they are not aware of them," Charles said and bounced on his toes with excitement. "Isn't it a bloody glorious rush? And so I will wait until I can move to see Tepes without this crowd, and I will dodge and swerve and make all sorts of plot twists for my stories while I wait."

"Because the vampires are only here for your amusement? What about the zombies? What do they want in this part of the world? Or have you summoned them as well?"

"I assume that they are here in the pursuit of brains," Charles answered and looked at Dean with scepticism in his eyes. "Why else would the undead rise?"

Dean rolled his eyes once again at the lack of seriousness and at the answers that Charles was determined to withhold.

"Perhaps they come because of my sister," Charles said to make conversation, seeing that he was on the very last thread of Dean's nerves.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she is the darkness," He answered in a way that made Dean's blood boil.

"And should she move away from here, the horde will follow to the next unsuspecting town or settlement? And the next? In an unending cycle until all of humanity is lost?"

"Yes, I assume so," Charles answered and smiled.

"You assume? They are your creations, and so is all the rest of humanity!"

"I used Amara's power to create much of the under world's power. Zombies, Vampires, the salty sea sirens, and all manner of demonic entities. They are made of darkness, and this trip is very much a meeting up for my sister. Perhaps you should call on her, have a little chat. Perhaps she can shed a little light on the subject, as you well know, darkness and light are made of the same things. Oh look at that, she does not shed light though!" Charles laughed at his own puns but Mr. Winchester was not amused.

"Perhaps I will call on her today, if only to beseech her to put you in your place," Dean said as he touched the brim of his hat to signal his departure from the conversation that was growing terribly wearisome.

"Will I see you at the Westbrooks tonight?" Charles Shurley asked before Dean could depart in a huff.

"I doubt that very much sir," Dean said, bowed once more, and walked off leaving God in a crowd of vampires, not one of them knowing who he was.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Well hello there! Things are looking up! We're updating again._**

Chapter 30

Mr. Winchester returned to the inn, and not finding his brother in residence, he penned a note to an old friend, set it to post and waited only just long enough before setting off to follow it. When he arrived at the door to a rather large house, he was greeted promptly and set out to locate Mr. Shurley and his dear sister Amara.

"That took you long enough. You've known of my brother's being in town for nearly a fortnight, yet you only call to visit now? I should be insulted Mr. Winchester," she said with a flounce of her skirts in an overly elaborate curtsy, and a look in her eye that said she was far from insulted.

"But you're not, not really," Dean accused as they left the butler in the hall. She showed him into a small parlour that over looked the street. "Had you really been insulted by my not coming to see you, you would have summoned me to your side."

"No, not at all, because I know what my brother is up to and the folly that that he is making for your kind," She answered, then motioned seductively for him to sit closer that propriety should allow. "And you?" She asked her voice soft and velvety as fresh cream. "What has finally brought you to my doorstep?"

"You're brother's folly, of course," Dean responded, voice cracking a bit with the stretching of his truth. "I do apologize, however; I had not assumed that you were following your brother from place to place until he made me aware of your coming. Had I known of your presence I surely would have called on you sooner," he said with a bow of his head. "And for that, I am sorry," he said, his voice dropping an octave as he took her hand, and kissed it, perhaps lingering slightly longer than was polite.

"You did not sense my presence?" She asked suspiciously.

"My time has been occupied with a great many things. My brother and I have not spent the entirety of our visit here in Whitby. Have you been here long?" He asked.

"Long enough," she answered. "But come now, I have not removed the draw from you. You had to have felt me here," she said.

"And all this is common place in polite conversations? You're fine with the folly of your brother?" He asked ignoring the rest.

"I'm no longer captive, and my brother and I are trying to make our way in this world. After a short sabbatical to visit all of his creation, I find myself most comfortable in this one, as bright as it is. He did do great things with it," she paused to allow her eyes to roam over the gentleman before her, "and as in all of them, and the more I see, the more I recognize myself in all of it." Her eyes returned to meet Dean's eyes, "I see what he did by his betrayal and much of it, I believe, was his way of apologizing, or bringing me into his loneliness," She explained as she turned to absentmindedly watch the people on the cobble stone below. "But you've avoided my questions and so I will assume that you have found a connection elsewhere."

"I am sorry, my lady, but I cannot bring myself to the wanting of such a deity as you, though I am sure if it were your will, it would be," Dean said as he stood once more and began to pace.

"And your will is all that you have to hold onto," she commented.

"Indeed it is, and the greatest gift that your brother gave to his creation," Dean responded.

"He would have done better to keep that to himself," She huffed. "But I must respect it and I release you to the wanting of your own kind," she said and there was a relief like a pulling at his heart, that lifted all in that instance.

"Thank you, but your brother has done a great deal to exert himself over freewill," He said as his anxiety seemed to lift as well.

"Indeed, give them the freedom of their minds but also create the sisters that rule over fate," She said and giggled. "I like the sisters, they are cross and angry all the time. It is a folly in itself but then again the Greeks are rather high on themselves and always will be."

"I'll take your word for it," Dean said.

"Don't take my word; take it on my brother's good authority. He did make them after all," she said, her face beginning to lighten.

"And that makes his behaviour acceptable?" Dean asked. "Just because he made them, gave them freewill, he can play with them however he chooses?"

"What has he done that is improper? We are trying to fit in and not draw attention to ourselves in our celestial forms. That's why he created it all, to be a part of something instead of all of it. I'll admit he can be foppish, foolish even, but nothing all together improper."

"And he's still writing?" Dean asked.

"Constantly, as am I," She smiled and motioned to the writing desk in the corner. "Charles is quite content with parading his creation as fiction. I am writing of experiences as I have them for the first time."

"I suppose it is still all new to you," Dean teased.

"It is, and much to my brothers chagrin, and even with a nom-de-plume, I am making much more money than he is," she spoke boastfully.

"One must make a living some how," Dean offered sympathetically.

"Indeed, and you aren't here for the ports fees or shipping contracts. Let me guess, vampires and zombies?" She asked.

"At the moment vampires are my main concern," Dean answered. "Though Samuel and I must make it seem like we are here for the trades," he added. "I came upon you brother this morning at the arrival of Vlad Tepes."

"They always come when he calls," she spoke and sipped her tea. "Though I am interested in meeting this Tepes. I have read a great deal about his conquests."

"He called Tepes?' Dean asked in confusion.

"Of course he did, this is always his plan."

"But why?"

"It is for the stories. He needs something to write about and he likes to hold fast to what he's good at. Call it research. He may not be writing exactly your story, these days, but he'll never not write about the monsters and should you show up, as you are apt to do, he will put you in it. The Brothers Winchesters; my brother's beloved and most sought after muse."

"That is a terribly disturbing thought and I ask you to kindly refrain from ever mentioning it again," Dean said with a bow of his head, his visage had paled at the mention of his involvement in God's divine plan.

"You are who you were created to be," she said with a laugh that brightened her eyes and elevated her loveliness.

"And so we are here because he will never separate us from the genre," Dean stated and shook his head. "Perhaps I should take a wife and leave the life behind. Then what would he do?"

"You wouldn't be able to leave the life," she commented. "But taking a wife may bring him so much more to write about. The genteel side of the Hunter: The Huntress."

"Madame please, I beg you, stop!" Dean cried.

"But it is so much fun to see you in such a state," she said as giddiness took control. "Please do not be cross with me. I beg you, take a wife, make babies, and I shall visit the great lady who has captivated your sense."

"It seems to be the very great wish of every person wholly and indirectly connected with me," Dean said as he paced but his mind had wandered to the ladies of his acquaintance.

"Isn't it everyone's greatest desire, to marry or to influence the marriage state?" She asked. "I myself would like to try it, if only for a time, I would surely outlive a husband and children may not be in my best interest, but marital felicity is deemed the highest achievement of a genteel female."

"And who, pray, would you set your sights on?" He asked mischievously.

"Someone who has no idea who, or what, I am," she said and winked with impropriety. "And someone who would, with his wealth, charm and appearance, make my brother feel inferior."

"Does such a man exist?" He asked in shocked amusement.

"I shall find him," she commented saucily. "And my brother will fall to his grandeur."

"It will only force him further into his writing," Dean spoke again after a long pause to reflect.

"Perhaps I should try to elevate my brother. Find him a wife and wealth in this world, and then crush him with my achievements."

"With all this animosity toward him, I must wonder whether or not you have come to terms with him."

"We're fine, but I must, in this world dominated by the masculine, work much harder than Charles does. He can afford the folly, where I must be so many thing and still adapt to the preconceived ideas of society. I would do well, you know, to take up my pen and write his story as well as yours."

"I know," he sighed. "And that title would not suit him, he does not write for the academics. That genre is yours and perhaps you would do far more justice to the female hunter."

"Too true, perhaps I should write it and shock the world," she added and smiled. "I am well published among the learned of society. I would do well I think. Yes, please take a wife, and I will visit her, and she will be my muse."

"Lord, you are not the only one pushing me to do so!" Dean grumbled.

"So you are precisely where he needs you now," she said and smiled. "You will come around to the idea. She will be smart, I believe, and very quick of wit. She will be your equal in mind, timid in spirit, but fierce with a blade or bow. She will be a lady of breeding, but not a hunter to begin with. Yes, I can see it now."

"How?" Dean asked.

"It is already written upon your heart and though I have released you from the feelings that bind us, we are still bound. There is much you do not yet know of the lady. She is new to your acquaintance, but I believe you are quite attached already."

"I am about ready to exert my freewill on the situations and simply flee," Dean threatened.

"You'll be back," she said and batting her eyes.

"This is not the conversation I came here to have," Dean said and fell into the nearest chair.

"Then why did you come?" She asked.

"I am sure you are well aware of that," He accused. "But I see that you are going to tease me and play with me, just as your bother does. He told me the zombies are your doing."

"He made me their queen," she said and sighed. "They go where I go but the vampires hold them back. They followed you to Castle Black because of our connection but returned when the battle became dire. That connection is broken, they will not follow you unless you wish for them to do so. I can make that happen for you. They are currently waiting to see the outcome of the vampire's meeting and they're hope is to move closer to me once it is done."

"And the longer you stay in one place, the more will show up and the more people will die?" Dean asked.

"I don't pretended to know the particulars of the undead horde, that is my brothers twisted thought process and imagination. I know they are infected before they die and rise whenever they feel the stirring in them. Many remain with their alpha in London, though he has inklings stirring toward this place, there is a small army on the outskirts of this town hiding in the moorlands. You and your new acquaintances at Castle Black did very well reducing their numbers but more arrive daily."

"Can you push them back?" He asked.

"I could send them back to the ground for a time, but if their Alpha decided to come here I cannot stop them," she responded.

"Please send them back to their rest, at least for a time. We must deal with the vampires first, and I have it on good authority that there are more vampires in Whitby than there are human at this time," Mr Winchester pleaded.

"It is done," Miss Shurley spoke, snapped her fingers and smiled. "Anything else?"

"Of course, I should send word to our friends at Castle Black. There are hunters here in Whitby but not nearly enough to deal with the invading forces," Dean said sighing. "But I thank you for your help."

"You do know that I can fix your vampire problem as well," She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Will they not know that something is occurring if all of a sudden the vampires were no longer vampires?" He asked.

"I suppose, which would throw those who were not recently turned into a frenzy but if my brother does not fix things, then send word, and I'll do it for you my Dean," she said, her breath catching at the end.

"I thank you, but perhaps I have one man I would like you to fix before the lot of them. I promised to try," he added.

"Then am I to assume you will not stay for tea?" She asked slyly. "Bring him around, if it suits him, or leave him to it until you have concurred the great Tepes."

"I thank you, but no, I best be leaving you now," Dean said, his person full of his own darkness. "I bid you farewell madame."

"Go, go," she said with a dismissive wave. "We all have work to do."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Instead of returning to the inn, Mr Winchester showed up, unannounced at the rented lodgings of Mrs Jody Mills to find his brother still present with Mrs Hascum, Miss Novak, and Miss Jones.

"And this is the company you keep, is it, brother mine?" Dean asked playfully as he was shown into the drawing room.

"Ah so it is true, you are in Whitby causing all manner of trouble," Miss Novak teased. "We all should have guessed."

"I could say the same for you, but alas, the vampires are not your fault," Dean said as he bowed in greeting to them all.

"For once," Miss Jones said and sighed. "But it seems I will never escape them."

"Never your fault, my dear Miss Jones, never," Dean said winking, and though the gesture was extremely improper of a man of his rank, he was among friends and his impropriety was the stuff of nonsense here.

"As much the scoundrel as ever, but I hear you may have ensnared another young lady for our pack of wayward girls," Mrs Mills commented. "Her father will not be pleased."

"It was not my intention, madame," Dean said as once again a darkness descended over him.

"No indeed," Mrs Hascum spoke in her bright flamboyant way. "And the zombies, they are not you either?" She asked.

"Not exactly, though it would seem it is in part my doing. I have spoken with Miss Shurley, she has enlightened me on the subject and has cast the horde back for a time, though she cannot keep them from resurfacing should their Alpha arrive. I fear we are greatly outnumbered with the armies of the vampire scourge to one side and the undead horde gathering upon the moorland ready to make a strike as soon as the vampires have disbursed but she may have bought us some time. The draw, as it would seem, is to the Light and The Darkness and not us."

"That is very foreboding sir," Samuel commented. "You will write to our friends at Castle Black and implore them to come at once."

"Yes, I will tell of all the particulars and beseech them to make haste in joining us," Dean answered. "However; perhaps we would be wise to send our friends to them instead of having them come here. That was my reason for coming here to converse with you. To gain insight."

"I think you are right sir, send them to your friends for protection. If Miss Shurley has pushed back the horde then perhaps we can alleviate the stress on this settlement before the next comes crashing in," Mrs Hascum reasoned. "But, would they go?"

"That is the question indeed," Mrs Mills said. "But I agree with dear Donna, send those who are human to the Blacks."

"I agree," Samuel said. "It is a good plan, if they can be convinced. It is a good thing that we have been invited to dine, once again, with the Westbrooks tonight."

"We will go and do our best," Dean said as he began to pace.

"And did you see him, the Vampire King?" Miss Jones asked.

"Only his boat," Dean answered. "But I was assured that he was coming."

"By whom?" Miss Novak asked.

"God," Dean responded shortly.

"I used to hear whispers of this King from my former captors and only thought they meant their Alpha, and then, only these two days past, I saw some of their acquaintance here in the village. They saw me as well and though I know they saw me, they looked right through me," Miss Jones explained. "It was so strange, was it not? And yet so very out of character for the vampires I've known," she added as she turned to Miss Novak.

"It was unlike any vampire encounter we've ever had," Miss Clare spoke.

"We are not their primary concern though they do have to feed, as you were made well aware last evening," Mrs Mills said.

"Indeed, with so many here, it shall be a challenge to save any of the civilians. We know not who are who, within this very great society," Samuel said. "We do not know who are vampires, who have recently turned, or who they are picking off one by one."

"Are there servants reported missing?" Dean asked.

"No, in fact, the only incident whatsoever has been yours last evening," Mrs Mills responded. "So we assume that they have turned a great many of the members of this community."

"That is the understanding of Miss Amara," Dean said with a nod as he fell into the nearest vacant seat. "But she assures me that she could fix them should we not be able to rectify this situation quietly."

"And why did she not fix them on the spot?" Samuel asked. "If it is so simple for her."

"Wouldn't that seem odd to all the vampires in this village?" Dean asked. "We decided it wouldn't be wise until we know what Tepes and Mr Shurley have discussed and so we have left them."

"That was wise," Mrs Mills said stalling the argument that was about to spill from Samuel's mouth. "She has done quite enough."

"For now," Dean said. "I don't like the idea any more than you do, dear brother. But we cannot push those who were not recently turned, to act out! We want to save lives, do we not? Should we simply have the Darkness snap her fingers and fix the problem? It could well drive the others to a frenzied feast merely for the sake of carnage."

"Could she not save them all?" Miss Jones asked.

"I suppose she could, but that might well anger her brother." Dean asked. "We certainly do not need another grand argument between the Gods we know."

"True, it is a good strategy," Samuel finally agreed. "But I still don't like it all together."

"Neither do I, brother, but they are on their best behaviour to meet their king. An army to the east, another to the west that Amara cannot, or will not, completely stave off. The only thing to our advantage, at this time, is that one will not fight the other," Dean reasoned as he stood, walked to the window then back again. "With two deities among us that could very well end it all, yet to preoccupied with their own assimilation to high society to worry about the common folk. And also because they want us as inspiration for what has become their family business, or so it would seem."

"It would seem?" Samuel asked in confusion.

"Amara is also writing, and from what I'm given to understand, selling more books then her brother," Dean answered. "She believes that the zombies followed us to Castle Black because of the connection between her and I, which she has broken as of today."

"Fantastic," Samuel was the sarcastic one this time.

"So what are we to do? Are we to just wait for the end when they clash?" Mrs Hascum asked feigning hysterics. "Sit here and embroider cushions? Learn French and German? Just be taken over by these opposing forces?"

"Work your way through every last title by Mr Shurley?" Mrs Mills offered, cheekily smiling behind her fan. "For any clues that we may follow and hope that the horde stays in the ground until the vampire battle has been won."

"Please don't," Dean begged. "It is not worth your time to read such frivolous writing as those Mr Shurley produces en masse. You already know what it is about because it is about Samuel and myself, and our lifetime of hunting."

"I do not have time for that," Miss Claire said with a shake of her head. "Not when Alexandra and I could be out in society and moving about the scourge to know their behaviour."

"And to find husbands," Alexandra commented with a side long look.

"No, not ever! I will die an old maid," Claire vowed.

"Oh no you wont, I cannot support you forever. We need you to find and marry a good Hunter to bolster out ranks," Mrs Mills stated.

"That is a task I put upon Alex," Claire commented.

"And I will do so, to the best of my ability, though I do not think my husband would be content with me bringing along another Lady who is not my blood relative."

"I can take care of myself, I require no assistance from you in that regard," Claire stated angrily and stood, but before she could rush out Mrs Mills began to speak.

"You are not going out alone," Mrs Mills stated. Just then the post arrived to calm the argument between the two young ladies. Mrs Mills read from the invitation that was found therein. "We've been invited to dine with the Westbrooks once again. You will take Miss Anne aside and give her our invitation to study with us or help to convince her to remove the family from Whitby until the Winchester can fetch them at Castle Black."

"Yes Ma'am," Claire said with a bow.

"Or talk her out of it," Samuel said. "The life that is."

"Because that has worked before," Mrs Mills countered and motioned to the girls before her.

"Very well, at least she will not be alone in this and should we need you in the event of an all out war, can we count on your help?" Dean asked.

"Of course," Mrs Mills responded. "Will we see you tonight?"

"I assume our invitation will have arrived at the inn," Dean answered.

"It arrived shortly after you departed this morning," Samuel said and produced the invitation from his waistcoat pocket.

"Very well, I had not wished to dine out tonight, but I suppose we must," he said and dismissed the paper that Samuel held out to him.

"Then we had best be going," Samuel said and showed it away once more.

"I could like to try and get aboard that ship, if you please," Dean said, bowed to the ladies and moved to leave.

"Ladies, I bid you farewell. I must stop my brother from doing something foolish before we dine tonight," Samuel said and followed his brother's lead, and together the brother returned to the inn.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Have you lost your God damned mind?" Samuel scolded when he and his brother had collected their letters from the people who ran the inn, ascending to their room where they were once again alone. "Going to that ship and climbing aboard; it is madness. Do you wish to get yourself killed?"

"But it is the reason we are here. Why else did we come all this way?" Dean asked in protest. "To watch the gentry of this town be turned and taken away? Are you content Samuel, in remaining indifferent to what is happening in Whitby?"

"We came to protect people, and at this time, that includes you. Call Mr Castiel and send him aboard if you absolutely must quench your curiosity but you will not go, I forbid it. Tonight we dine with the Westbrooks. It is imperative that you attend in one piece. Our time and lives, I believe, will be better spent in society trying to find out if they have been turned or not," Samuel responded by waving the invitation in his brother's direction. "And we know that Mr Shurley will be in attendance and you will hear all about his encounter there. You may ask after his meeting if you can segregate him from the company but as you said, we are here to protect people and we know that the Westbrooks are civilians."

"You would rather see me in company with Miss Anne, that is all that this is," Dean accused. "Under any other circumstances, you'd let me go. Not that I need your permission brother, I am your senior, you do not order me about," he scolded.

"On the contrary, I would like to see you doing your job and protecting the civilians whom we know are but civilians in all of this, and furthermore, do you wish for them to stay innocent? If so, why would you send them to Castle Black? If what Miss Shurley has said is true then they are the ones in the most dangers here and you have already converted one of their daughters to our way of life, must you do the same for the whole of their family?"

"The danger is immense for everyone, not just the civilians," Dean countered. "And what else are we going to do. I would send them to our estate but imagine what they could get into if they were face to face with Singer, my trophy room, the dungeon or even your library!"

"Then Tepes and his boat should be the least of your worries at this time," Samuel scolded. "Our estate would be much more suitable, and you should go along with them," at this turn of phrase Samuel was furious. "It is clear to me sir, that you have lost sight of something in this endeavour that will undoubtedly keep people alive. Perhaps you should evacuate with the Westbrooks to settle your mind and be in the company of Singer. He will set you right, and be extremely discrete with your guests. He does his jobs, both of them, exceedingly well."

"I am not leaving you alone with the Vampires. That is madness Samuel, utter madness," Dean yelled and was about to continue in his scolding, as was his brother, they were both very much in a mood and state of countenance to continue on in a verbal barrage of one another when there came a knock at the door.

Breathing heavily, red with the exertion and anger, they responded in unison and very harshly, and the door was opened to admit the visitor.

"Miss Anne Westbrook to see you sirs," The master of the inn announced the lady's arrive and caused the brothers to stow away any anger they were feeling for the great duty that was before them.

"My Lord, you look a fright," Anne gasped at the sight of the angry brothers.

"Trouble in trade," Samuel said and turned away to compose himself.

"We have differing opinions," Dean said with a smile and a slight bow to the master of the house who fled when Dean nodded him out of the room.

"I doubt very much this has anything to do with trade," Anne said when they were left in the room together.

"Come alone, is that proper?" Dean asked after bows and curtsies.

"I come with news that startles me greatly," Anne said in response. "But I see that I am interrupting some family business. Should I wait?" She asked. "Do you argue over me?"

"No," the brothers answered in unison with one another, knowing their lies as fervently as they knew their truths.

"What news have you?" Dean asked as he breathed deeply and set his stance.

"Mr. Shurley is to bring Lord Tepes to dine with us tonight," she answered and the brothers finally caught the fear and concern in the lady. "Into my father's house." She added with tears in her eyes. "What am I to do?" She asked and in that moment every scrap of propriety she had been attempting to hold today fell away. Dean rushed to her side, assisted her the nearest seat and poured out a glass of wine for her consumption before he backed away.

"What a fool," Dean cursed and punched at the air.

"I don't disagree," she said. "What have you to drink that is stronger than this?" She asked.

"My lady, I apologize, please allow me," Dean said and rushed to her side as she wavered again, having finished the wine abruptly and without ceremony. "Samuel, the brandy, quickly."

"Here now, everything will be fine," Samuel said as he handed the lady the strong liquor and Dean hovered near her side.

"What business does Mr. Shurley have with this Lord Tepes?" Miss Westbrook asked when she had regained her faculties.

"We believe he is the reason for Tepes' coming to this country," Dean confessed.

"Mr. Shurley is much more of an oddity than you know," Samuel added. "He is very powerful and we have to believe that he will do what is right with regards to your family. I do not believe he would put you in danger on purpose. I have to believe he is kinder than that."

"And should his intentions not be as true, or proper, as Samuel would care to believe, we will be there to protect you," Dean added as he made eye contact with his brother but Samuel shook his head in warning as to not give away the true identity of Mr Shurley.

"I am grateful, but you have only slightly lessened my trepidations," She said sadly and looked at the glass in her hands. "Should I be warning my family of the dangers they may find themselves in?"

"It may be unavoidable, but please do not be too hasty. We may still be able to keep this under control and in secret. These revelations can be earth shattering and your good father is to, good," Dean answered.

"It would ruin him," she said.

"We will be cautious and work to avoid detection by the rest of your family," He said.

"Yes, I believe that is wise," she agreed and handed back the empty glass.

"Would you like some more?" Dean asked and moved away as to not give away his growing concern and admiration of the lady.

"No, thank you, I will be well," she responded. "I should go, you were busy before I came. I will see you again when you dine with us tonight."

"No, please stay, you are not yet recovered. Our business is of no concern and was merely a brotherly squabble. Even at our time of life, we can still be very childish when it comes to our opinions," Dean said and smiled. "Isn't that right brother mine."

"It is all too true," Samuel agreed.

"There now, what more can we say to help you recover?" He asked.

"Why would he do this? Why would he bring such a man in to my home?" She asked and there was a pleading in her looks.

"He's a foolish man and thinks of no one but himself. He kept it from us that his sister was also in town. She does not agree with her brother's behaviour."

"She is dining with us as well tonight," Anne spoke.

"Of course she is," Dean spoke as his anger began to surface once again.

"There now you'll have your chance to confront them all," Samuel said and angrily threw down the cards and letters he'd retrieved once more. "Summon the angel Castiel and find out what Charles means by this very stupid move."

"An angel?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes, among other things Angel are real, as are demons," Samuel answered.

"Of course, why I am not surprised?" She asked but there was a darkness that crept into her tone.

"And what are you going to do brother?" Dean asked pull his attention away from the lady.

"I'm going to implore our friends from Castle Black to join us immediately to fight should we need to fight," Samuel answered.

"With your pen or your words?" Dean asked. "Miss Amara seems to like my idea of sending the Westbrooks to the Blacks for protection, however, if you are determined to see them go to our estate, I will gladly accompany them if you will agree to the flight from this place. I will not leave you here alone. It will give away our true nature, as you so vocally pointed out, but Mr. Shurley is throwing them into the middle of all of this and I agree that Singer will likely be much more discrete and we do not know the Blacks as well as I would like. Your reasoning is sound, your council appreciated Samuel."

"Thank you Dean, but perhaps we should not be so hasty as that," Samuel said. "We will gauge tonight, and should we need to flee, we will depart in a day or two."

"Unless we are already too late," Dean said.

"Are we in such dire conditions as that?" Anne asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid we may be," Dean confessed and there was despair in his continence.

"I agree with him," Samuel said as she looked to him for hope and optimism. "If we have the Blacks to help us here with the vampires and we do not send the Westbrooks into a whole other lions den, perhaps we can keep some of our indiscretions secret," he continued to try and find the hope where they seemed to have lost it. "We would get to know the Blacks better, make the introductions needed to connect them with the Westbrooks, and have others of our kind available for a battle, or escape, should we need it. I will implore them to ride out now, though it would be frivolous, they will not make it here in time but should you see the Angel, perhaps he may fetch them for us. Either way it will take too long, perhaps Amara is right and the Westbrook's should be convinced to leave Whitby for now, but at the same time, Tepes dines with them tonight!" He carried on as in his own mind he saw the flaws in his plot. "I will write and hope that they will come at once or that they will accept the Westbrooks into their society. We can hope to cover it all up as best as we can or perhaps we flee, ride for our estate and bring them with us, that way we could potentially get them away from the vampires and the zombies."

"A last resort, I suppose, but who is to say they will not follow us?" Dean asked. "Not that my estate isn't suitable and a fortress in itself," he added and turned back to Anne. "We would be very safe there."

"But you would rather not bring innocent strangers into your world," she said. "They may stumble upon your collection of books or the weapons you keep and become suspicious."

"Yes, exactly, though we are well versed in hiding from society and as long as my orders are obeyed we could keep them in the social spaces that I keep in very comfortable condition for entertaining my less knowledgeable guests."

"Singer keeps everything just so," Samuel added with a wink.

"As Master, I take credit," Dean said and then continued when, for the first time, Anne giggled at the brother's back and forth. "The Blacks and all of their community are openly fighting the undead, there would be no avoiding the supernatural there. The Winchester Manor would be a better place but I feel a very great need to stay here and see this through. I am not one to flee, in general," Dean explained and it was clear that he was torn by the idea. "It is a two days journey back and we don't know who are vampires and who are not though we do have trusted allies here. We cannot risk leaving, can we?"

"No, I see your point, and it would be improper to send the Westbrooks on their own to your estate," Samuel commented.

"Perhaps, if they come, you will be so kind as to form the acquaintance and I will build them up to my family. It might make them more inclined to go with them should that be the case," Anne spoke at last. "I know it isn't ideal, but if it must be done to save them, perhaps the truth would be worth it."

"Anne, that is very wise," Samuel said. "And I will do my best to help you to convince them."

"Do you believe that Mr Shurley would allow something to happen to my family at this dinner?" She asked fearfully.

"He has allowed the vampires to take over in this settlement as it is," Dean answered harshly. "He is likely the only reason your family has not be turned," he added when he'd seen her fear materialize in her eyes.

"Dean that is unkind," Samuel scolded. "Mr Shurley is a better man than that."

"True. My apologies Madame. He will not let harm befall your family, nor will his sister, but that does not mean that the army of vampires, left to their own devices after dark, will not ravage the village in the name of their king, and bringing him to your home will put a great target on you all," Dean continued. "It is not wise but, as I am sure your father has accepted the very great honour of such a personage as Vlad Tepes, we cannot stop the meeting now."

"And how does one tell a vampire from a human being?" She asked.

"One does not unless they show themselves to feed. We know not who has been turned and nor would you, but we have been told that many among your acquaintance have been turned."

"Turned?" She asked fearfully.

"We have not found evidence of their killing to feed. No one is missed. So I must only assume two things. One, people have been turned, or infected, to become vampires themselves, to build the army, or two, they have been left alone to be saved for later which could lead to great carnage. But I am not optimistic, expect with regards to your family, and not now that he brings Tepes to your table. I believe the turning was the plan last night when I saved your friend and killed two of those creatures," Dean explained.

"Why have they not come after us?" Miss Anne asked.

"I cannot say that they haven't but Mr. Shurley has spent a great deal of time in the company of your family. Perhaps they have been protected but he seems very foolish now."

"How do I verify this notion of yours?" She asked.

"You can't without encouraging the exposure of their teeth. The second set that descends for feeding is the only way to tell," Samuel answered. "Unless you can graze them with silver, it will not kill them but it burns."

"But a vampire can smell another vampire and my good friend Benjamin Lafitte is in town," Dean said. "Amara has a plan to save him but we can use him for now."

"I can extend to him an invitation to dine with us," Anne said.

"Come my lady, what say you to a turn down by the waters edge? I believe that will be just what you need to restore your vigour and aid in your recovery. That is also where I encountered Benjamin today and perhaps you can make the invitation in person if you will permit me to introduce you," Dean said and took her hand.

"People will talk," She responded sceptically.

"They already are," Samuel stated.

"Indeed, time to put on a show," Dean said, wrapped himself once more in his greatcoat and dawned his finest top hat. "I am quite the catch, wouldn't you say Miss?"

"Indeed, come. Let's away," she answered and took his arm.

"Find the Angel as well," Samuel called before they could leave. "And perhaps remove that look of glee from you person. It is improper."

"As you wish brother," Dean said and winked. "Lay out my best for this evening, or rather my second best. The best was ruined by my exertion on our previous visit to Mr. Westbrooks."

"I'm not your butler," Samuel retorted but it was too late Mr Winchester and the Lady were already gone.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Samuel, upon realizing that his brother had fled with the young lady, set out immediately to his letters. The first he wrote were to the members of the Black Family, then to his own very good father and mother, and lastly to Singer at the family home and estate, all with the plea for their insight and involvement. When they were finished, and his very great anxiety at the dire odds they found themselves in ebbed and subsided, he dressed once more for an outing and passed silently into the shadows of the less desirable parts of the town.

"Ah it's you," Mr Crowley said with a sideways glance at the crossroads that the younger brother had summoned him to. "This part of the country is of no use to me. Why would you call me to a place over run with vampires. These souls do me no good, they are bound for another realm."

"But you can tell a good human soul from a vampire or a zombie?" Samuel asked.

"Vampires yes. Zombies are obvious Samuel, but you know that," Crowley answered.

"Indeed I do," Samuel confessed.

"Then why do you need me?" Crowley asked as he could see the great uneasiness in the second son.

"We cannot tell the humans from the vampires in these numbers without inciting very great panic and possible retaliation. Also, no one has died as of yet in this onslaught of the vampire scourge."

"And so dead mans blood is hard to come by?" Crowley finished for him. "Or at least the freshest stuff. The supply you have left home with is not as potent as you would like as it grows stale."

"Yes exactly. I have everything else I might need and my brother has a vampire friend from purgatory but I need that blood to be fresh."

"You've got an angel as a companion, why not employ him in your quest?"

"We have, or I hope my brother is wise enough to have done so, but there are many other things to be done. Tepes dines with the Westbrooks tonight. I need the blood now and it is more the work of a demon than an angel."

"I would not be able to procure the amount you would need to incapacitate the whole of the gathering in Whitby," Crowley said.

"Then it is as bad as we believe?" Samuel asked.

"There is an army, however, they are not feeding. You might cure those who have been recently turned."

"How do they survive?"

"Upon each other, and civilized company," Crowley answered sarcastically.

"I have what I need to mix the Campbell family antidote but again, I know not who have been turned recently or who has sired them."

"The angel and the vampire should be enough," Crowley said. "I could procure a dosage of the blood from another part of the country but what is there in this plot for me?" He asked.

"Dinner in civilized company, with my brother and I? You will not make any deals but it is a society that is very much lacking in hell," Samuel offered.

"In a society of vampires? How is that better?"

"We believe the family is untouched, and that Vlad Tepes will be present. Charles and Amara will also attend. I would think that would be enticement enough if only to bare witness to the folly, all we seem to be missing in this scheme is the King of Hell."

"Yes, I do enjoy a good folly. You should have lead with that Samuel. I'll do it, wait here a while, while I fetch what is needed," Crowley spoke and was gone, and returned only moments later with a case and a flask filled with dead mans blood. "The King of Hell and the Vampire King, what an evening we shall have."

"No deals tonight," Samuel warned as the vial of blood was stashed away in his over coat.

"Not with humans, you have my word. I'm only here for the society," Crowley said as they fell in step with one another.

"Am I going to regret this?" Samuel asked.

"Don't you always when dealing with me?" Crowley returned with a playful question of his own.

"Yes, I do."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Once again, down by the waters edge, Mr Winchester and Miss Westbrook strolled along to the glances and whispers of those who passed them by. Both individuals were silent with one another for a long time as they walked, tipping their heads in polite acknowledgement of the people they knew and they made direct eye contact with people they did not. When all at once a man stood before them blocking their path and staring them down.

"What is it you need?" Mr Castiel asked as they stopped.

"Miss Westbrook may I introduce Mr Castiel," Dean said as the lady looked on in confusion. "He is an Angel of the Lord."

"Pleasure sir," she said and curtsied.

"Miss," Castiel spoke shortly and with a sharpness indicative of his mood. "What can I do for you?" He asked once more as he bowed. "Surely you have not summoned me to act as chaperone as you wander about with a young lady not of your general acquaintance," he quipped.

"Now you are worried about propriety?" Dean asked harshly.

"For your own good," Castiel commented. "You cause enough of a stir on your own, you need not take the young lady down with you."

"I am not worried about being seen alone with Mr Winchester. He has been admitted into the society of my father," Anne spoke in an attempt to alleviate the tension. "And I am not as young as one would think, I have no need of a chaperone. Nor do I believe myself in any danger within the company of this man."

"There are those who would argue with you, I believe, but I've not the time to debate such matters. Why am I here?" He asked once more, returning his attention to Mr. Winchesters. "You prayed so urgently, and now I am come. So please, I beseech you, do tell me of your urgency or great turmoil."

"You see that ship?" Dean asked and pointed out across the water.

"I do."

"That ship belongs to the Vampire King."

"He has arrived then?"

"We dine with him tonight," Miss Westbrook answered.

"If we do not become dinner ourselves," Dean added.

"That is not wise, I will implore you to decline the invitation," the Angel commented.

"I go to protect the very good Westbrook family. You will come as well," Dean said.

"And you wish for me to do what exactly?" Castiel asked.

"I wish for you to sneak on board that ship, have a good look around, then come back and tell me all about it. Samuel has forbidden me from doing so myself. Then I wish for you to snap yourself back to Castle Black, convince our friends to join us and to make the acquaintances of the very good Westbrook family. This is to be done, if only, to have the Blacks take the Westbrooks back to the protection of Castle Black with them should greater dangers arise. And lastly, I would like for you to join us for dinner tonight at the house of good Mr. Westbrook as one more precaution to the folly of Mr. Shurley as this was all his doing," Dean answered and the lady nodded her agreement to the invitation.

"You know I do not need to consume…" Castiel spoke by way of declining the invitation.

"But you do partake of society from time to time and I would feel much better if you were present while the Vampire King is in their house," Dean said.

"Very well, I'll attend," Castiel said and disappeared.

"Generally, are angels this impolite?" Miss Anne asked.

"Yes, but we have softened him slightly," Dean said as he sighed. "My apologies."

"Mr Winchester, I tease," she said laughing. "What more is to be done when the circumstances are so dire? If one cannot laugh, one would only cry."

"Occasionally, I can fall into myself, however I am not overly accustom to the ways our revelations may affect people. I am sorry that this has all befallen you. I hope and pray that if you can see the folly amongst the fear that you can laugh at it," he said with a bow. "But we have one other being to locate, so we cannot take offence and we cannot dwell too long on this turmoil."

"No indeed," She said as they continued to stroll along the boardwalk. "And so, you are friends with a vampire?"

"Out of necessity, yes. He saved my life while I was in purgatory and so I owe him my trust and my friendship, and I helped to release him from that place," Dean explained. "He also would rather not be a member of the scourge if he can find favour enough to have the affliction removed. Pleasingly I have news that I found just such a deity to grant him his wish."

"Are there many like him?" She questioned as they continued to draw all sorts of stares.

"Not in my acquaintance, but I suppose there could be," Dean answered and spotted the man in question. "They retain some of their knowledge in the early times after being infected. I have witnessed much distress in those moments. Disbelief. Denial. But generally they come around to the affliction or they are killed. I do not know how they change the longer they are monsters, but Benjamin has come to despise the scourge in his long life and wishes only to be of service. You should not be fearful of him, and I shall be here with you." He added, waving him over, they stopped and ducked into an ally between the shops for some privacy.

"I find you again. What of the plan?" Benjamin asked and noticing the lady he bowed.

"Miss Anne Westbrook, this is my good friend Mr. Benjamin Lafitte," Dean said as Benjamin had offered the pleasantries of high society.

"Good day to you Miss Westbrook. It is a pleasure, always, to make the acquaintance of someone as lovely as yourself," Benjamin said and smiled.

"I thank you sir. Mr Winchester tells me that you are a vampire and that I would not know it just by looking at you. I find that he is correct," she said. "And understand that, a man as dashing as you would be very alluring for the needs of your current affliction."

"Madame you flatter me," Benjamin said and looked to Dean curiously. "Indeed, vampires were all human once upon a time, and so walk among you undetected. I have the very great fortune of being foreign as well, which adds to my prestige and mystique. Though the French are not all together alike in this part of the world, in this current political climate. What else has the good Mr. Winchester told you?"

"That you do not wish to be a vampire but also that you can tell the difference which, at this time, makes you an asset to our cause. May I be so bold as to request your company tonight in the house of my father. Dinner with family; would that suit you?" She asked as formally as she could muster through her very great fear as he took and kissed her hand.

"Who am I to decline such a request from a beautiful Maiden? But may I inquire as to why?" Benjamin asked.

"Vlad Tepes will be there," Dean answered and saw the brightening in Benjamin's eyes. "Along with Mr and Miss Shurley. I have spoken with the lady, and she has the power to make you well but I must ask that you play your part until we are sure about the family and their safety."

"Then I joyfully accept," Benjamin said and smiled. "Today has been a very great day."

"I wish, sir, Mr Lafitte to know if any within my family have been turned," Miss Westbrook said in response to the acceptance of her offer.

"I will gladly tell you of all the scourge whom we might come into contact with," Benjamin said and bowed.

"Thank you," She said sadly.

"Is everything all right Miss Anne?" Dean questioned her turn of countenance.

"You say you are the scourge and yet a gentleman, and my eyes do not deceive me, but my mind runs circles around the deception. Who among my acquaintance are not who they once were, and how will we ever recover from this?" She asked.

"Miss Westbrook, the Lord God is with you and he cannot be so cruel," Benjamin Lafitte spoke kindly. "You cannot be without hope. I have very great hope that they might removed my affliction from me so that I may be the gentleman I claim to be. If Tepes, or God, can help me, I am certain they can help the others whom you have lost to the virus."

"Thank you Mr Lafitte, that is very kind of you to say but first I must be told of who have been turned before I can ask for them to be saved," she said. "And hope only that my prayer will be answered."

"Indeed, he has granted you the protection of Mr. Winchester. He is very near, I dare say," Benjamin spoke as he looked to Dean for guidance and the mere look on his face told that the true identity of God had not been revealed to the lady.

"I thank you, you are not what I expected," She said and smiled. "I am sorry for my judgement or my harshness, I am very new to this knowledge."

"Very new indeed," Dean said. "I killed two of her friends last night."

"They were new acquaintances and I would not number them amongst my friends. Their impropriety with one another could have gotten many a virtuous young lady in trouble. Aside for the shock of the revelations, I am not wholly connected with the acquaintance and I am glad to be ride of it," Anne spoke haughtily.

"My word, what a singular woman," Benjamin stated.

"Indeed," Dean commented but there was an awkwardness about him.

"And so, I thank you, Mr Lafitte for accepting my invitation and I look forward to this evening and your expertise. I hope, however, that you are the only vampire that I will have the opportunity to know," she said.

"You are very welcome Miss and I was not at all offended. I will gladly help with whatever I can," Benjamin said. "Now what else can I do for you fine folk this bright, glorious, afternoon?" He asked and offered his arm to escort her on their way.

Hesitantly she accepted and Dean fell in step next to them.

"You can tell me how you met Mr Winchester," she answered.

"Oh it was some time ago now…" Benjamin began his tale as passionately as any story teller would and Mr Winchester fell silent. He allowed the tale to be told as he contemplated the lady before him and the new acquaintance he had formed between them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The gentlemen and the lady walked on together away from the seaside and into the village. Anne Westbrook remained between them, listening intently to the stories that Mr Benjamin Lafitte had to tell. Until, at last, they arrived at the lane that led up to her father's house.

"How many people should I tell my father to expect?" The lady asked as they stopped, there was hesitation before she left them.

"More than you think so as to have too many places instead of not enough," Mr Winchester replied dismissively.

"Most of us monsters do not need to eat but I do agree with Mr Winchester," Benjamin spoke with more thought. "More would be better, so as to not risk impropriety, or be ready to set additional places. Perhaps you should speak directly with the house staff before you see your father," he added.

"I will have them set places for a very large party in honour of our prestigious guest," She said with a curtsy then turned up the lane alone.

"Lovely that one," Benjamin said as they turned back together.

"Indeed," Dean responded shortly.

"And not married?"

"No, not married, or generally attached to anyone," Dean responded.

"For heaven sake, why not?" Mr Lafitte asked in shock. "She is sweet, well mannered, knowledgable, and obliging. She knows about us, and it would seem a good deal of the world. She's a gentleman's daughter, with all the right upbringing and educations. What more could she need to recommend herself?"

"Money," Dean offered with a shrug. "She is the eldest daughter with several others beneath her and the last, the baby, is the son that the Westbrooks have been hoping for. He will inherit everything."

"Ah yes, that is a deterrent. Not for a man like you, but for someone of little wealth like me. She is quiet disadvantaged."

"You will have the chance to be a wealthy man," Dean said.

"Ah yes, my cure. You are certain that she, the other lady, could do it?"

"She brought my parents back from the dead."

"Point well taken, so why does she not save this entire village?"

"An act like that would anger many, I believe, and bring far too much attention to this place and their powers. It is not wise, and there are hunters enough in residence to help."

"But they could fix it all, and with powers such as theirs, they could remove memories and ailments if they wanted to, couldn't they?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, of course, at least I believe so. She has said that she has pushed the undead back into their rest but cannot stop them from rising again; though I think she lies about that as well. It would take away all of our work, so a part of me is not interested in seeing that happened, but we are quite choked here if the vampires do revolt. Not that I do not believe that we couldn't handle it, it will merely be very difficult."

"I don't believe that will happen. Not with your Almighty friends about. That cannot be the intentions."

"You have more confidence in them than I," Dean said and sighed heavily. "They like to sit back and watch, only on occasion, it seems like they would play with their food if they desired it."

"That is because you know them and have interacted with them more than I have. The rest of us just have to hold faith that they know what they are about, and pray they will have mercy on their creations."

"Well I will be sure to introduce you so that your world view is completely crumbled and destroyed by their indifference."

"That will only happen if I allow it to," Benjamin said as he walked tall with great pride. "But even with such knowledge I am an optimist, I always have been. You, my friend, are far too jaded for your own good."

"I am optimistic for the day when we may flee from Whitby," Dean grumbled.

"Because you are under a very great social pressure here?" Mr Lafitte asked.

"Very great, and this visit has not been as fruitful as it could have been," Dean commented. "We were not given the particulars of the situation, as such we acted in haste to get here. Now we are stuck dealing with it all. I would have refused the job had I known."

"You lie," Benjamin laughed.

"Clearly not very well," Dean grumbled.

"Then it is true, you must do business upon business while you are in town? Perhaps this meeting tonight will be fruitful for both of your business ventures. Diplomatically and with regards to trade, maybe you'll do very well with Tepes."

"Trade, ha, I still have to deal with that while I am here. I am talking of a business completely outside of my regular endeavours," Dean said rolling his eyes. "If the city is still standing when we're finished here, I will do dealings in trade, but for now, I have other worries."

"Then where will you go?"

"We have promised ourselves to the Blacks, then I believe we will return home to the Winchester estate. You?"

"I hope to set my resolve and attempt the gentleman's lifestyle, that is, if your brother will teach me," Benjamin added with a tone to tease as Mr Winchester's mind had wandered to the lady who had left them. "You did invite me back to the estate with you."

"Right, I did," Dean said. "My protégé."

"And the lady? Will you be bringing her back with you as well?" Benjamin asked slyly. "That is where your thoughts have gone, is it not? The business beyond your regular endeavours?"

"I am putting serious thought into several young ladies at the present," Dean spoke with a slyness of character that was common for him and Benjamin knew his truth all too well but there was little conviction in it.

"Is that so?" Benjamin asked. "Are there any who are very rich and in need of a born again gentleman?"

"I'll gladly find you a wife if it gets me out of doing the same," Dean commented with a chuckle. "The Blacks have two very eligible daughters, or so I am told."

"I look forward to meeting them."

"I believe you may have the opportunity to do so very soon," Dean said, the turn of his countenance clear to see as he looked up spotting Mr Castiel walking through the crowd with Mr Nicholas Black and two other very regal looking young ladies.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"The boat was a waste of time," Mr Castiel spoke shortly as they stopped before each other and bowed. "Nothing of interest except several cases of dirt."

"Dirt?" Benjamin asked in confusion.

"Indeed, dirt," Castiel answered.

"You are both being very rude. Good day Mr Black," Dean spoke to acknowledge the new arrivals and bowed as he looked slyly at the ladies and winked.

"Scoundrel," the first whispered to the second before their brother could respond.

"Mr Winchester, good day to you sir. May I present to you my dear sisters Abigail and Isabella."

"Ladies, it is a pleasure," Dean said and accepted the acquaintance. "I trust that your journey was pleasant?" He asked to make conversation; as was right and proper.

"Of which do you speak; the return from London or the momentary laps between the castle and Whitby that was made via angel?" Miss Black asked with a hint of distain.

"Abigail! You can be so rude," Isabella Black scolded her eldest sister. "The journey was education, Mr Winchester, and made in a very great haste. It was unexpected but not unwelcome, with regards to our situation and our skill set. Thank you for asking, sir," She added with a curtsy.

"I am glad to hear it Miss Isabella. May I be so bold as to introduce my very good friend Mr Benjamin Lafitte," Dean said and smiled at the young lady.

"How do you do Mr Lafitte?" Abigail asked to follow her sisters lead, although she was disinterested in the two very foppish men before her.

"Much better now, Miss," Benjamin responded and bowed deeply.

"You arrived via angel then?" Dean asked and nudged Castiel playfully.

"Yes, our parents send their regards but someone needed to remain at the castle. Your own very good parents also wish you well but they too will be staying away from Whitby. I cannot give their reasoning but they stay away," Nicolas spoke when his sisters rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure they mean well but I don't pretend to understand why they would not join the fray," Dean said with a shrug. "It is nice however to know that there are other hunters around. We have procured an invitation to dine for all of you at the house of Mr Westbrook tonight," he added.

"Ah yes, it is right to keep up appearances and so we will dive right into society," Nicolas spoke sarcastically as he laughed. "Good thing we had the presence of mind to grab our things before we left."

"As we had only just arrived," Abigail grumbled, "and had hardly time enough to set them down."

"You would have grown bored of being at home, dear sister, so it is better that we go into society here. These are some of our nearer neighbours," Isabella stated.

"Too true, dear Isabella! And this Mr Westbrook, has he sons?" Nicolas asked with intrigue.

"One; but he is but a babe," Dean offered. "However, Vlad Tepes, the Vampire King, will be present at the dinner tonight."

"The reason for all this is Tepes, is it not?" Nicolas asked and there was seriousness in his tone and his looks as the idea of spending time with such filth filled him with anxious energy.

"Indeed and thus we are gathering the very best kind of company to bring with us. There is after all strength in numbers!" Dean said.

"And how are we to know whom among us are vampires?" Isabella asked.

"I'll tell you for I am one of them at present," Benjamin commented and seeing the turn of her countenance he continued. "But no need to fret, I am not expecting to remain infected for much longer as Mr Winchester has a friend, Miss Shurley, who has promised a cure. Also, I have not fed on human flesh for a great many years and find the scourge to be repulsive and uncivilized."

"You have a friend that can promise such things?" Isabella asked in shock.

"I have many friends, who can do many thing," Dean replied mysteriously.

"Well I suppose if you are among the trusted acquaintance of such a man as Mr Winchester there is nothing to worry about. Your reputation, sir, is far reaching," Abigail stated. "We have heard a great deal of the Brothers Winchester among our acquaintance in London and abroad."

"We try not to visit London but word does spread quickly all throughout the land," Dean commented nervously. "Ah look, there is my brother at last," he added to change the subject.

"Who is that with him?" Nicolas asked.

"Crowley," Castiel responded darkly and without ceremony.

"The King of Hell," Dean added as they approached.

"I see you have done well to gather your trusted advisors," Samuel commented with a bow.

"And you summoned a demon?" Dean asked in shock.

"I don't care for the vampires any more than you do," Crowley spoke. "But who are these delightful young people?"

"The Blacks," Dean stated. "Of Castle Black. Hunters."

"Pleasure," Crowley said and bowed.

"Our parents and theirs have decided to stay in the moorland," Dean addressed his brother.

"And you have all come directly?" Samuel asked.

"We arrived with Mr Castiel. Our entourage will arrive by morning," Nicolas answered. "These are my sisters Abigail and Isabella. They are hunters as well, sir, and know better than to deal with demons."

"I am not here for any deals. I am here for the society," Crowley countered brightly. "I network in many ways for the sake of my business, and so I say to you: it is my very great honour to make your acquaintance," he finished suavely and bowed deeply to the ladies.

The ladies curtsied out of propriety but did not return his addresses.

"And so an Angel, the King of Hell, the King of the Vampires and a handful of Hunters are about to stroll into the house of the unsuspecting Mr Westbrook. It sounds like a terrible joke and yet there is a great deal of folly to be had," Crowley said to bring the conversation back around to his favour.

"It likely will be, but this is not the whole party," Dean said and sighed. "Come, let us away to the inn to prepare. We will arrive together and meet Mrs Mills and her party on our way, or so I hope. Perhaps I should hire another coach if your entourage isn't set to arrive until tomorrow."

"It is already done brother," Samuel spoke.

"What fun this shall be. Quite a departure from our usual monstrous endeavours," Abigail commented as she fell in step with Mr Lafitte.

"Vampires and Zombies; cut the heads off. How different will it be?" Nicolas asked his sister.

"Society, Nicolas, that is what will be different. These vampires are moving within society," Abigail responded.

"That is the unnerving part," Dean commented to end the sibling's discussion.

"It will be interesting to say the least," Crowley commented and watched in silent enjoyment as the chills and eye rolls greeted him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As the appointed hour arrived the carriages appeared on the street before the inn and dividing themselves between the two of them, the Winchesters, the Blacks, and their supernatural companions set off for the house of the Westbrooks.

Arriving at nearly the same time as the carriage of Mrs Mills, they pulled to a stop behind the arriving ladies, in front of the house. The ladies waited on the steps for the assembly of visitors to disembark from the luxury of the equipage. Some of the arriving gentry the ladies were acquainted with and others they came to know quickly as the hasty introductions were made. Then at last, all together twelve in total, the party was escorted into the great hall of the house and those who were not known to the hosts were introduced to them as well.

"My eldest tells me much of the Blacks," Mr Cornelius Westbrook spoke to the new ladies. "And of you Mrs Mills, though we have met, I believe."

"Yes, but only briefly yesterday. On occasion a large party can be inconvenient in making new friends. I look forward to a much smaller assembly tonight," Mrs Mills spoke as she ushered her girls in. "Is this all of us?" She asked pleasantly. "For I find this to be exceedingly agreeably company."

"I agree Madame, but we are expecting Mr Shurley, who assures me that his sister has arrived in town and he brings with him one other guest. For you see, madame, he is well known abroad and has a friend visiting, nay, a king and we will be blessed to have such company among us tonight," Mr Westbrooks was boastful but there was a nervous anxiety about him in that moment.

"Vlad Tepes, I understand, is quiet the conquerer," Mrs Hascum offered politely and to make conversation.

"Yes, in his younger days, or so I am told. But I do not know much at all about this illustrious personage. I am honoured to have him visit with us," Mr Westbrook said and lead the large party into the drawing room. "But I must leave you with my dear wife and children while I await the arrival of our esteemed guests," he added and dashed away, hastily bowing out of the room once more.

"You are all very welcome," Sarah Westbrook said as she stepped forward. "I believe Anne claims an acquaintance with all of you?" She asked as Anne stepped forward as well.

"I am afraid not Madame, but allow me to make the introductions," Mr Winchester said as the look of panic appeared on the eldest daughters face.

"Yes, of course Mr Winchester, any friend of yours is very welcome and Anne did warn us that you were expecting company of your own. We are very happy that you chose to join us. You are all very welcome here," Mrs Westbrook spoke, and following her lead, all of her daughters curtsied.

"These are our very good friends Mr Nicolas Black and his sisters Miss Abigail Black and Miss Isabella Black. Mr Black is the heir to the Black fortune and very single indeed," Dean began and ended with tones of folly and teasing.

"Are you indeed, sir?" Mrs Westbrook asked. "And your parents, are they well?" She added as the newly introduced young man bowed before her.

"Indeed, I thank you, Madame," Nicolas answered. "They were very well when last we parted, but a day hence. The journey from Castle Black is not more than a day across the moorland."

"That is a very easy distance, we are practically neighbours," Mrs Westbrook observed.

"Indeed madam," Nicolas said with a nod

"And what fine sisters you have. I am pleased to introduce them into the society of my daughters. They are always in very great need of female companionship," she said and motioned to her own daughters. "I am please to finally make your acquaintance."

"It is our very great pleasure," Nicolas said as his sisters curtsied to the mistress of the house.

"And these are our very close colleagues in trade Mr Fergus MacLeod and Mr James Novak," Dean continued but was interrupted.

"We are of no relation," Miss Clare spoke as she shot a sideways glance at the angel.

"No indeed," Castiel responded shyly.

"Oh but I feel I see a family resemblance," Mrs Westbrook said.

"It is but a very singular coincidence ma'am," Clare said and excused herself to join the other ladies whom she had already been acquainted with.

"And last but not least, Mr Benjamin Lafitte," Dean jumped in once more to end the tensions. "And I believe you are well acquainted with Mrs Mills and her lady companions," he finished giving names as he went along, which garnered him looks of insult from the demon and confusion from the angel.

"And are you all very much single gentlemen of good fortune?" Anne asked playfully to add to the tension and to make conversation.

"No my lady, we are business men," Crowley answered. "Married, I'm afraid, to the business we've been tied to."

"Mr Lafitte is not married," Dean added playfully.

"And French. What brings you to this country sir?" Mrs Westbrook asked.

"The ladies, Madame," Benjamin answered slyly. "But in all honesty, I came to escape the war."

"Ah yes, it is a dreadful business," Mrs Westbrook said sympathetically.

"They come, my dear! Their carriage is arriving!" Mr Westbrook broke into the drawing room in a near panic.

"If you would excuse us for a moment," Mrs Westbrook spoke in a polite sort of whisper. "Come along children," she called to them and together the whole of the Westbrook family followed the patriarch out to greet the Vampire King.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I believe we can make assumptions as to how this evening will go," Mrs Mills said in an aside to Dean as the large party of guests arranged themselves around the room to await the guest of honour.

"I wouldn't be too sure madame," Dean spoke nervously.

"Are you quite all right?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"I promised not to leave her alone with him," Dean answered under his breath. "And none of the Westbrooks know who Charles and Amara are. I will be less anxious when they return."

"Or perhaps more so when Tepes is before you," She commented.

"I already wish to slay him on the spot with the great sword on the mantel, do not make this any worse," his voice was a combination of guttural growl and threat.

"Do not do anything foolish," she warned and moved away to rejoin her companions.

"I would advise you to take her very good advice," Samuel said as he moved in to stand next to his brother.

"Do not leave my side, or risk my impulses to defend these very good people," Dean order his brother under his breath.

"If only to stop you from making a scene among all of these very good people, some of which I will remind you are still civilians and many who have no idea or do not believe what we say about Charles and Amare. For that reason alone, dear brother, I will obey," Samuel whispered as he turned his back on the room and looked his brother in the eyes.

"And what am I to do Samuel, if this is the end of all things. If they do not return and all that greets us is carnage?"

"If that is the case, as unlikely as it is, I will fight by your side to the death, as you are well aware, but this is not going to be that end!"

"Optimism was never my strong suit," Dean commented with a nudge to cause his brother to turn around as the Westbrooks began to return, followed but Charles and Amara, and lastly on the arm of the second Miss Westbrook, came the vampire king.

"You see sir quite the intimate gathering to greet you," Mr Westbrook spoke proudly.

"You are too good Mr Westbrook. I thank you but do not fuss over me. I came for repose from the crowds of followers I have amassed back home. I am here for the quiet and peace," Tepes spoke loudly so that all present could hear him and with a jovial nature that spoke to his falsehood. "But I see that you keep very good, handsome company. Yes, just the sort of people I like," he added and made eye contact with Mr Lafitte.

"Allow me to make the introductions sir," Mr Westbrook said and began at the far corner of the room as his family settled into conversations with their other guests.

"He smiles too much," Dean grumbled to his brother in a hushed tone of voice.

"He's not your type and I expect you to relinquish the acquaintance as soon as we leave here tonight but for now you cannot avoid it," Sam's voice was hushed as well as Mr Westbrook moved ever closer with his prized guest of honour.

"And may I introduce the very wealthy, and affluent, brothers Winchester. Mr Dean Winchester and Mr Samuel Winchester," Mr Westbrook said as they stopped before them and bowed.

"Winchester, of the firearms Winchester?" Tepes asked with intrigue.

"Yes," Dean responded shortly and with suspicious. "The Henry rifle was our family design and several others before it. But that is not general knowledge and much of our credit for those go to colleagues by the name Smith and Wesson."

"Ah, yes. Then you must be the heir to that great fortune. As I understand the patriarch, Jonathan, was killed in battle; was he not?"

"Yes, that is correct sir," Dean answered.

"My condolences," Tepes bowed deeply.

"Thank you sir, but you see, my brother and I are very much alive and well, and carrying on in our legacy. The family business if you will. The business not only of our father but out mother as well," Dean spoke with warning tones and threatening glances.

"Trade, I understand, that was the Campbell fortune; was it not?" Mr Westbrook commented to change the conversation to more pleasant things.

"Indeed Mr Westbrook," Samuel said much more pleasantly as he observed their hosts discomfort at Dean's harshness. "Our father's estate is very prolific and the business of trade was a particular interest to our father, though he did not branch out entirely until mother entered his life. Firearms, and the dealing of such instruments were our grandfather's business and his partners Mr Smith and Mr Wesson dealt extensively in the sales of such equipment. The wealth of our grandfather allowed our father to expand the estate and mother's money added to its lands and prosperity. It grew the wealth greatly and I believe my brother prefers it to the mundane tasks that the estate proper entails. Dean must not be idle and as such he deals in the business abroad as much as possible."

"And what exactly do you trade?" Tepes asked.

"Aside for the goods of the estate; grain, textiles, cattle, we deal in weapons," Dean responded. "Our family business involves the production and design of several riffles but we also deal in arms that do not bare the family name."

"Ha, so you are a sportsman by trade," Tepes laughed.

"Aren't most gentlemen these days?" Samuel asked to carry on the joke.

"Oh indeed sir, indeed," Tepes continued. "Perhaps you will show me what is new and fashionable for the English gentry," he added.

"My brother handles most of my business," Dean said darkly. "And we are bias when it comes to hunting for sport. No need to venture away from the tools we know work exceedingly well because we have fashioned them ourselves, so I could not tell you what is all together fashionable but I can say I prefer the Winchester to any other instrument."

"Well not entirely ourselves, we have trades people for that," Samuel continued for his brother.

"Exactly what I meant brother," Dean said. "But I do test the product before selling, or rather, I test all of the elite weapons."

"As you should sir," Tepes said and nodded his contentment at the idea.

"Perhaps we should shoot tomorrow. You did promise to join me on this estate and you could bring some of your premium quality instruments for us to peruse and purchase," Mr Westbrook offered the idea and it was, generally, met with optimism.

"It would be our pleasure sir," Samuel accepted the invitation before Dean could protest. "Dean will shoot for demonstration and I will tell of our illustrious business history," he added. "We did bring several very nice, very new designs from Dean's personal collection."

"They are not, at this time, for sale," Dean jumped in again. "But we can have the very same models to you within a few, very short, months."

"Indeed, I'm sure you could," Mr Westbrook laughed. "You will come then?" He asked.

"Yes," Dean answered and bowed in reception of the niceties.

"And you sir?" Mr Westbrook asked as he looked to the vampire king.

"I look forward to the opportunity," Tepes said and bowed as well.

"Come sir, to the ladies then, and Mrs Mills," Mr Westbrook said and steered the king away from the brothers.

"What have you done?" Dean hushed his voice to scold his brother. "Arming a monster such as him?"

"I'm keeping an eye on the vampire as best as I know how and you are here, allegedly, to further our business ventures. At least this way you have an excuse to be heavily armed while in the presence of the vampire king the next we see him."

"He's a vampire Samuel. The guns aren't going to work," Dean grumbled and moved away signalling his displeasure and to end the conversation. His brother followed in silence as Dean found new entertainment in listening to Mr Lafitte flirt with one of the Westbrook daughter, though it was short lived, and so the brothers took to pacing, side by side, the length of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As the evening wore on, but before dinner was announced, Dean moved around the drawing room in silent contemplation as the conversations and merriment carried on without him. Samuel had grown tired of his brother's pacing and had immersed himself into every conversation he could come across and every time Dean would pass he would invited him to join in and be social, but it had not persuaded his brother from relinquishing his slow patrol of the parameter of the room.

When dinner was announced and the whole party moved to the dining room, Mr Winchester and his brother followed the majority of the crowd and found once they arrive in the new space that they had been seated apart from one another. To his right Dean was seated next to Anne. To his left Miss Clare Novak and beyond that was his brother and further down the room was Mr Lafitte. Directly across the table and within his direct line of sight and conversation was Mr Shirley, and to his right sat Mrs Mills and to his left Miss Jane Westbrook. At the head of the table was Mr Westbrook and to his left Vlad Tepes, putting Jane and Charles on the same side as the Vampire King and Dean on the same side as Mrs Westbrook.

"How do you find the evening?" Miss Clare asked in hushed tones as to not gain the attention of their hostess to her left.

"I am doing my very best to enjoy it," Dean responded with a smile so fake it make Clare start. "Good company," he added shortly with a nod to the man across the table.

"Indeed, I am quite pleased with it and how well my sister is getting on in society. Look at her down there with the other ladies and Mr Lafitte," Charles said brightly.

"Yes, she seems to do very well but it is shocking sir that you have been here with us for several weeks and we are only meeting her now," Anne commented as a flash of something like displeasure appeared on Dean's face.

"She only just arrived in this part of the country," Charles spoke more seriously now. "And I have, at last, let out a house for us as we plan to stay for at least another fortnight and will not intrude on your good family any longer."

"It is no intrusion sir," Anne said politely.

"Is it entirely proper sir that your sister should travel alone?" Dean asked harshly to voice is displeasure and abhorrence at the idea.

"I suppose not, but she is very independent and of her own mind. She has traveled much on her own, for as long as I have known her. She deals with all of her own business, which many find extremely intimidating and whether I protest or not she will do what she likes. She keeps a man servant and a lady's maid as companions so I am not all together worried for her wellbeing as she's not at all alone, and I dare say we can get on each others nerves from time to time! As you know us both quite well Mr Winchester, you must see where I am coming from to leave her to her own devices," Mr Shurley explained and looked to Dean to play along.

"She does, for the most part, seem very capable of managing herself, and you, quite well," Dean responded and turn to the lady at his right. "And have you enjoyed this evening?" He asked to be free of the conversation.

"It has been a great triumph for my family," Anne answered but would not comment further.

"And how was your meeting sir?" Dean questioned when he realized he would not find respite in Anne's good conversation.

"It was illuminating," Charles said smiling. "We have much to discuss and I am sure it will take several days but today was a very good beginning. And you, it would seem you have been entertaining many visitors."

"I am very good at my family business sir. I have many among my acquaintance to entertain almost constantly and everywhere I manage to find myself," Dean responded once more and this time with great haughtiness.

"I hope to hear a great deal more about your business very soon?" Charles said.

"We are shooting tomorrow with Mr Tepes and Mr Westbrook. Samuel is calling it a business meeting but perhaps you would care to join us," Dean offered.

"Perhaps I will," Charles spoke darkly. "I was not made aware of Mr Tepes' plans."

"It was a spur of the moment decision among the gentlemen. I believe you may blame my brother, if you so choose," Dean said and smiled widely as the servants entered with the first course.

"Was it really?" Anne asked in a hushed voice as other conversations were struck around them and she found a moment when no one was watching to speak to him in earnest.

"Yes but I suppose I should be content with keeping a close eye on Tepes," Dean answered.

"Yes, that is wise. I have a terrible feeling about his intentions. He has only just met my sister and he is acting far too familiar," She said motioning slightly down the table.

Dean had noticed the exchange as well. Since the introductions had been formed and well after Tepes had left the conversations of others, Miss Jane Westbrook had remained by his side and seemed most interested in the foreigner. Other very illustrious personages had attempted to pull his attention from the young lady, and even at table with her father and host trying to make polite dinner conversation he was quick to respond and return to the object of his lustrous attentions.

"He is not the right kind of person to be encouraging that kind of attachment," Dean said. "I will do my best to keep his attention but perhaps you should try and have a conversation with your sister after this evening to do your best to warn her."

"I will do just that," Anne vowed and together they encouraged a change in the subject with those around them to pass the time as pleasantly as they could pretend to do.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

When dinner had ended Mrs Westbrook excused the ladies from the party and took them off to the music room. Anne promptly took her most beloved sister Jane by the arm, much to Tepes' displeasure and left the room with the ladies. He was about to follow but Mr Westbrook called him back to the gentlemen.

"Sir, I apologize but it is proper for the ladies to leave us to our brandy and business for a time. I have procured some of the best cigars for you all to try," Mr Westbrook said as the other gentlemen moved down the table and gathered near their host.

"Ah, I see," Tepes said with a laugh. "I suppose we are not so formal as that in my country but I am here to learn your ways and so I will oblige," he finished with a great bow and accepted the seat that had previously been occupied by Mrs Westbrook. "And so, what business do we speak of?" He asked as the brandy was poured and the cigars were lit.

"I suppose it would be polite to invite you all to join us for a very exciting demonstration of the Winchester weapons tomorrow here on my estate," Mr Westbrook said to the gentlemen that primarily made up the Winchester company. "I have set my mind to buying something to support our new friends and to show all those in my vast acquaintance," he added proudly.

"You are too kind sir," Dean said with a bow of his head.

"Any excuse to shoot something, eh Dean?" Mr Lafitte asked with a laugh. "I know well the Winchester weapons and tell you that never in your days have you handled a more capital riffle."

"I agree, they are quite the best of the best. I would be happy to join the shooting party," Mr Castiel added with a sideways and threatening glance toward the latter.

"Then you are all very familiar and take sport often with the Misters Winchester?" Tepes asked.

"Indeed, when one is acquainted with the brothers one shoots with the brothers," Benjamin answered jovially. "It is a prerequisite to continuing the acquaintance," he added teasingly, much to the delight of those in the know.

"Sir, be not offended. I have not taken up arms, as of yet, with the Brothers and so we are not completely out numbers," Mr Shurley said at the reaction of their host.

"Nor have I," Mr Nicolas Black spoke from his place. "But I understand that my own very good father is well acquainted with the family and their business. I am very new to their acquaintance myself."

"So you see, not all of us partake in the business of the Winchester's," Crowley added.

"On no, indeed sir. Mr Shurley, though well acquainted with our family is not all together fond of sport and we respect that," Samuel jumped in. "His business is far gentler than ours. Mr Crowley has his own reasons, I am sure."

"You are a great writer, are you not, sir?" Tepes asked and looked to Mr Shurley. "I find that the most noble of occupations and I hope that you will soon return to my homeland to find inspiration."

"I would be delighted," Charles said with a slight bow. "My sister has also taken up the family business, as of late, and I would hope to bring her along."

"Oh indeed, do! I would be delighted to have you both. I keep a great many ladies in court, she will fit in quite well and will have no want for the companionship or comforts of the gentler of our sex."

"Wonderful," Charles said as the brothers stole sideways and concerned glances with one another.

"And you Mr MacLeod, what is your business if you are not involved directly with the brothers? If you don't mind my asking?" Tepes asked to carry on the conversation.

"I deal in dealing," Crowley responded with a laugh. "My people are stewards to those who need assistance with business or keeping their business. I am a business man by trade. I teach the ways of business to spread the business. In short, that is how I am acquainted with the Winchesters, though they do not need my assistance, they are very good at their business."

"Fascinating. Perhaps you should send me one of your best to run my estates a little better," Tepes said.

"Indeed, that can be arranged," Crowley said and smirked at the brothers who shook their heads in warning.

"And you Mr Novak?" Tepes asked of the angel who had remained silent. Dean nudged the man to his right to get him to answer.

"I am sorry. What was the question?" Castiel asked absentmindedly.

"What is your business? You look the part of a gentleman, therefore you must have an occupations," Tepes continued.

"I work for the Lord God Almighty," Castiel responded and made eye contact with Mr Shurley.

"You do not look like a clergyman," Mr Westbrook commented.

"I am currently without a living and so I travel to assist and spread God's goodness and grace where ever I can. I remain with my dear friends, the Winchesters, for my own good and the good of their souls. Perhaps I will settle some day for a small country parish, likely near the great Winchester estate, but for now the wasteland of this world and the heathen masses are my calling," Mr Castiel explained as Samuel whispered warnings to remain discreet.

"Heathens, truly, are you as sever as that sir?" Tepes asked.

"I am," Castiel answered shortly.

"Well then I wish you God's speed," Tepes said and laughed. "Perhaps you would like to tell of your business Mr Black?"

"I have no business sir," Nicolas Black laughed. "I am the eldest son of Lord Black of Castle Black. I am to inherit a very great fortune and estate and title. It will fall the me to run it all into the ground," he added sarcastically with a fleeting wave of dismissal. "I have put off learning the family business for my own entertaining endeavours."

"The joys of an eldest son," Dean said knowingly and laughed. "And what is to become of your beautiful sisters?"

"They must marry well, as is their lot in life and that of most ladies," Mr Black answered. "They have substantial fortunes of their own, provided by the estate, but really, they are to marry money and as they are, as beautiful as you have alluded to, I am not worried in the least for their comfort and prosperity. They have finished their schooling, are exceedingly accomplished in all of the feminine arts. I do not believe it will be long before they have found just the right sorts of foolish rich men."

"Surely you would not turn out your sisters should they not wish to marry," Tepes said.

"Lord no, they will remain at Castle Black as long as they choose, however as it stands, they spend very little time with us at home and prefer London or Bath to the moorland," Nicolas responded. "I think, much to my parents displeasure that they have found their bright shining beaus and are just waiting for the right moment to spring such news on my father. Then again, what do I know? I am not overly interested in their world."

"The moorland?" Tepes asked and there was a clear energy that shot down his spine.

"Indeed sir, not a days journey from here," Nicolas said and smiled. "You would be very welcome, I assure you, but I am doubtful that Castle Black is anything to your great wealth and property."

"I thank you sir," Tepes said and cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose that leaves you Mr Lafitte. What is your business?" He asked and gazed in such a way that told Benjamin of his knowledge and need for protection should the time come for them to fight the Zombie hordes on the moorland.

"I am an apprentice to Mr Winchester, and hope, very soon, to learn all about the business from Mr Samuel," Benjamin answered. "And I am a good will ambassador for my people."

"The French?" Mr Westbrook asked harshly.

"Indeed," Benjamin laughed. "We are not all like Napoleon."

"I see that you are not," Mr Westbrook spoke apologetically.

"You are too good sir," Benny winked and puffed away at his cigar. "And should the business of weaponry not work out for me, though I am sure I have the best tutors in the misters Winchester, perhaps I will go abroad and seek out these incredible delicacies. I have not enjoyed a good cigar as this one in quite some time."

"Those came to us from Cuba, via Spain. The Spanish, I am told, are very particular and have found that these are the very best," Mr Westbrook said.

"Then perhaps I should have taken my self to Spain rather than Great Britain," Benny joked.

"Indeed sir. There's still time," Samuel said and there was a harshness there that caused his brother to look sharply in his direction.

"Yes Mr Samuel. I believe there is," Mr Lafitte said with a slight bow.

"Speaking of time," Mr Westbrook said as the hall clock began chiming and he stood. "I believe we have taken enough of it and should rejoin the ladies," he added.

"Indeed, let's," Tepes agreed and sprang from his chair.

"Gentlemen, if you please," Mr Westbrook added and ushered his guests out of the dining room.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Misters Winchester followed their host taking up the rear, so as to converse with one another before rejoining the ladies.

"He plays the gentlemen very well but he knows the truth about our companions," Samuel whispered to his brother.

"Oh indeed, but what was that with regards to Benny?" Dean asked angrily.

"As the one who handles the affairs of the estate, when were you going to tell me that you were taking on an apprentice?" Samuel retorted as they stopped just before the threshold of the music room.

"When Amara removes the vampire virus from him and he is human again," Dean answered. "But that is the least of our issues at present. We can fight all you like about our personal issues when we are alone. For now, are we to allow Tepes to woo Miss Jane? Or Mr Crowley to network with such a man? Or shall we place our very good weapons in the hands of such a beast who parades about like a gentleman, as you have observed?" he asked. "If you are lucky, Benny will learn quickly and he is already well versed in our family business and will leave my tutelage quickly enough for his own ventures in hunting. Perhaps he will go to Spain. And why did Tepes not press the subject of Mr Blacks inheritance?" Dean carried on in harsh whispers. "Bigger fish, dear Samuel, at this moment we have far greater issues to resolve."

"I agree with you and saving Jane from that man will be a feet," Samuel responded. "Why Jane?"

"She is lovely," Dean offered. "Or perhaps he is jealous," he added as he witnessed, out of the corner of his eyes, Mr Westbrook present his daughter Jane to Mr Nicolas Black. "Come we had best join them," he finished and entered the music room.

Jane had just finished at the piano forte when her father stood, took her hand and lead her across the room to a seat near the young Mr Black. Tepes had watched as a redness flashed in his eyes. He was seated next to Miss Shurley with a place open beside him for the lady in question but when their host past him by the anger was prevalent in his countenance. When the introduction was completed between the two young people Mr Westbrook left them together with the Black sisters and took the space next to Tepes that had remained empty.

"That could spell trouble," Samuel said in a hushed tone as he witnessed the end of it.

"Go to the Blacks and stay with them," Dean ordered of his younger brother.

"What are you going to do?" Samuel asked in hesitation.

"I will take up a place near Anne and Amara," Dean answered with a motion of his chin.

"Very good," Samuel said and fled.

"May I join you ladies?" Dean asked with a bow at Anne's left.

"Certainly sir," Amara responded as Anne looked up at him and once again a flash of something from Tepes greeted him. "But I dare say you may find our conversation lacking," Amara continued as Anne giggled.

"The ladies have been conversing about the great state of the fictional world and the gentlemen writers who are pleased to turn the countenances of young ladies with stories of monsters," Tepes said and made direct and intense eye contact with Dean.

"Oh, so your brother then Miss Shurley?" Dean asked but there was a joke in it.

"Indeed sir, exactly," Amara laughed.

"I do not wholly approve of his style of writing," Dean said. "I prefer history, philosophy and on occasion politics."

"As do I sir," Tepes stated. "Tales of Zombies and Ghosts hold no interest."

"Indeed sir?" Anne asked and there was scepticism in her tone. "Then what brings you here to meet with Mr Shurley?" She asked.

"Writing is not his only business, but I had hoped he'd assist in writing my biography," Tepes answered in earnest.

"Then perhaps you should be speaking with Miss Shurley as she too is a great writer and focuses more on the human condition rather than fiction. She would do well with a biography, I should think, if you wish for accuracy," Dean offered.

"Indeed, is this true Madame?" Tepes asked.

"Yes sir," Amara smiled.

"Truly, is it anything I would have read?" Anne asked to carry on the conversation.

"Currently I am published under a non-de-plume for propriety sake, and much of it appeared in the news papers and journals. I was late arriving in Whitby on account of my publisher in London wishing to develop my first novel. It is a historical fiction. My first endeavour and he is not all together convinced that I should carry on with it," Amara explained. "I on the other hand am quite pleased with the work and less so with the publisher. So I may seek out another and keep my own ideas of what I should and shouldn't be writing. I vexes me exceedingly when men think that they should tell a lady about her own mind."

"Oh as do I," Anne said and nodded. "But it is their nature, and so it must fall to us to change them as delicately as we can."

"Or refuse their services for more accommodating gentlemen," Amara stated.

"Very good," Tepes said with a laugh and a nod. "I am bothered exceedingly by the sexism the people of this land exhibit. In my country women are revered. My biography would bare your true name. Hang propriety."

"You are too kind sir, however it is not all together bad. I do claim a great deal of anonymity this way," Amara said in response. "I may move in the world and no one needs to be any wiser."

"And what is this nom-de-plume so that I may watch out for it?" Anne asked.

"Mr Robert Carver," Amara replied.

"I have read your works," Anne exclaimed. "You are quite my favourite and it brings me such pleasure to find that name within the news. Now I am in awe, to be in the presence of such a great writer," she carried on and fanned herself. "I apologize," she said calm herself.

"You see, it is better to be anonymous," Amara said with a look and a laugh toward Tepes, but then she reached out and took Anne's hand. "Dear one, do not be uneasy. I am flattered to know it brings you joy."

"You are too good," Anne said.

"Well now I am intrigued. I will have to do some research into you now that I am here," Tepes said pleasantly.

"If I can assist in any way, please do not hesitate to ask. I feel we will be seeing much of you while you are here," Amara said with a bow of her head.

"Mr Tepes is not staying with you and your bother?" Dean asked.

"No sir, I have all the comforts of home upon my ship. I will return to it," Tepes answered.

"And did you travel alone sir or should we have set a feast for your servants?" Anne asked almost appalled that people were left to the mercy of the sea.

"No dear lady. I have a small crew and my personal servant but that is all and my man has been instructed to treat the crew to the very best he can procure for them. They do not expect this society," Tepes said with a laugh. "You need not fret," he added. "But I believe that this evening, though incredibly enjoyable, has run on long enough and I can say that I feel the fatigue of my day falling in around me. One does not know the exertion of travel until it is over and overcomes the senses."

"Shall I call for the carriages?" Mr Westbrook asked.

"Yes dear sir, please do," Amara replied. "I too feel a very great need to be settled for the night. Great parties like this one are ever so taxing, though so very enjoyable. Alas, all good things must come to an end."

"It has been a very long and busy day," Dean added his approval for the idea.

"Let it be then. We will call this great gathering to a close," Mr Westbrook said as he stood and announced it to the room. Mr Shurley protested slightly but when he was told that the plot was seconded by his sister he relented.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As the gathering began to break up Dean took the opportunity to walk about the room with Miss Anne Westbrook. The attention of the vampire has shifted from the second Miss Westbrook, and her beauty, to the eldest. Her mind and her station as a particular favourite of Miss Amara and Dean's had turned his attention, however, he at that moment seemed captivated enough by the want to leave and quizzing Amara after her brother, that Anne and Dean were able to escape them.

"Tell me sir, how do you feel at present with regards to this day and this evening?" Anne asked to begin the conversation anew.

"I am optimistic, or perhaps I should say that Samuel is optimistic. I am, in general, less so. However; I look to him for guidance, often in situations such as these and the evening did not end unpleasantly, so I have reason for cheer," Mr Winchester answered and smiled, though his speech was darker than she anticipated. "Though the evening was uncomfortable, to be sure, I believe we are in a good place to keep Tepes in check. If that is at all possible. I know nothing in particular about the man and his affliction and nothing of the sort has come up tonight."

"Were you able to ascertain his reason for coming here?" She asked in a hushed voice as she held his arm.

"He says he has business with Mr Shurley but this we already knew, as to that business, he did not say. I am not convinced that a biography is entirely truthful," he confessed with a slight shake of his head. "Regardless, he doesn't leave directly and so that leads me to believe that his business is not yet complete."

"No indeed, and why come all this way if his business was just with Mr Shurley. I pride myself at being a very good judge of character, and I am trying desperately to keep my new knowledge from biasing my opinion of him, but I do not find Tepes all together trustworthy or agreeable. His ways seem so different from ours," She commented. "He is, by all intents and purposes, a terribly obvious flirt and his behaviour boarders on improper."

"Indeed, not the English gentleman one expected, and yet why would anyone expect that of a foreigner, though he tries. I do not trust him, and my opinion is based on my bias and the time spent in his company," Dean said haughtily as they passed by Anne's mother nodded and continued on in their tour of the room.

To his back he heard the lady's mother speak to her companion about the match and attachment that was forming between himself and her daughter, and though the idea had been well established with many within his own acquaintance, he was not all together comfoortable hearing it from her.

"And did your sister have anything to say?" He asked when his silent brooding had lasted longer than was proper.

"She said that he was attentive, boastful, and to an extent seductive to the point of impropriety. I do not believe she is interested in forming any attachment even if he is a king. She has commented that she was rather taken by Mr Black's handsome face and gentlemanly behaviour but otherwise, she is not interested in the elevation or attentions of Tepes. And now Tepes seems much more interested in Miss Amara. As a member of your acquaintance, is she aware of his dishonesty?"

"She is indeed," He replied. "But are you quite sure that his attentions haven't found their place with someone else?" Dean commented and watched her carefully.

The lady at his side strategically looked about the room, in hopes of seeing what he had alluded to, though she had not noticed it prior, only to have her eyes linger and then fall on the man in question. And then, in that instant as he smiled and stood, she squeezed Dean's arm as she tensed and Tepes stepped in to join them.

"You have the right idea, I think, to take to this strolling about the room. At this late hour and after such richness of the feasting that we have done here tonight, it is only right to reawaken the senses with a little walking and exercise. May I join you?" Tepes asked with a deep bow to them bother.

"Certainly sir," Dean responded with a bow of his head. "But you are mistaken, we only walk like this to pass the time, and once the carriages have arrived at the front, I'm afraid we will all be seated once again."

"Ha, too true Mr Winchester," Tepes laughed and fell in stride with them, taking ahold of Anne's other arm and entwining it with his own. "And so, in your tour of the room, may I asked after your very private whispering?" He asked slyly.

"I was telling Mr Winchester that I was surprised to hear of the shooting party. It is no secret sir. My father is a very good marksman and has taught all of his daughters to be so as well. Though perhaps it can be seen as improper for a lady to shoot, and I am sure none of us will be included in the gentleman's party tomorrow, I was only saying that I would be content to see the instruments Mr Winchester is to bring as well, if time is permitted. I will likely practice my bow skills while the rest of you take to the grounds of my dear father's estate," Anne spoke in such a way that was truthful and yet avoided the question posed to her.

"Archery, indeed, it was the first sport I was taught as a young man," Tepes said brightly.

"Bow hunting is an important skill," Mr Winchester commented with a nod.

"And do you practice sir?" Anne asked brightly.

"I do, though firearms are my family business, we are well versed in most techniques that are suitable for a gentleman," Dean responded.

"I suppose that is your way of saying it is the least of your studies but it has been done," She teased.

"Indeed m'lady," he chuckled. "I shot my first rifle at the tender age of six and have been captivated by them ever since. I confess, my father would use the bow and arrow as a punishment more often than practice," he finished as the colour rose in his face and she blushed as well.

"Well I for one do not I want to boast but I will tell you that, of my sisters, I am the very best, and my father will vouch for that," she said with pride.

"I suppose with so many daughters after you and his son very young indeed, Mr Westbrook needed to teach his daughters in the ways of the gentlemen for his own sanity," Tepes commented.

"I am sure that he had wished that I were a son, what man would not, but even with an heir, I believe I am quite my father's favourite for more reasons than just that I shoot with him from time to time," Anne spoke in jest but also a truth and admiration for the man that presided jovially over the evening and the Westbrook household.

"I do not find anything improper in that and should think, even though society dictates that a gentleman must have sons, that I would be just as content with daughters. I see no problems in teaching them arts reserved for the masculine of our sex and should something occurs I would hope to find them prepared to protect themselves and their offspring," Mr Winchester waxed philosophically.

"Here, here, Mr Winchester! I do agree. In my country women are revealed for their fierceness as well as the gentlemen. I believe they should be taught to portray gentleness for all to see and to mask the valour and deadliness of their other personas," Tepes said and their was a flash of intrigue and threatening in his eyes.

"The element of surprise, and the feminine wiles? Deadly indeed," Dean spoke with just as much of a threat in his tone.

"I assure you gentlemen that I am neither fierce, nor prepared for battle of any kind, and will remind you sir, Mr Winchester, that there are laws in this country which do not favour the female in such actions. However, I would do my best should the battle be upon me and to deal with the consequences later, or hope to find a gentleman to stand up for me," Miss Westbrook spoke to interrupt their back and forth and to remind them that she was indeed still with them.

"Indeed, m'lady, you are correct. My apologies," Dean said with a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the carriages are arriving," Mr Westbrook announced as his butler appeared and the conversations were interrupted.

"I suppose that is your ride," Dean said with a bow of his head toward the vampire king. "Until tomorrow," he added brightly.

"Indeed," Tepes bowed as well, took Anne's hand. "I would stand for you m'lady, and anyone that came against us would perish," he whispered to her before he kissed her hand. "I bid you farewell dear Anne," He said with an even deeper bow as he released her and the motion infuriated Dean as his prospects had been challenged.

"Be on your guard," Dean warned when Tepes was out of ear shot.

"I have been all day," She commented and it was clear that she was shaken by the last encounter. "I neither want his attention, nor have I encouraged it. He does this because of you," She accused as her countenance was shaken.

"He will not hurt you. I swear upon my life that I will protect you, but you must be on your guard for I cannot say that your parents will not encourage such a match. I believe he has nefarious intentions toward your family. I do not know why you have been singled out in such a way, but I believe his is a fickle and powerful man who is used to getting his way. He is also a monster of the most grievous kind, both literally and figuratively speaking and you should not wish to connect yourself or any member of your family with such a man as that," Mr Winchester said as the carriage that would convey him away from the manor of the Westbrooks was announced and his party began to assemble, en masse, at the door.

"I understand your meaning sir and now I will know how to act. Good-bye," she said, curtsied and moved quickly to join her mother and sisters in their well wishes to the departing guests.

"Until tomorrow then," Mr Winchester said to her back and then joined his brother.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

As they had arrived, they departed, a large group consisting of the Winchesters, the Blacks, and a mishmash of others; Mrs Mills and her ladies had their own equipage to convey them to their lodgings but the Angel, the demon, and Mr Lafitte would ride with the Winchesters.

"And so, what say the two of you about this evening?" Mr Winchester asked the two very powerful beings before him.

"I am content and intrigued," Mr Crowley responded. "Such influential company."

"You may deal all you like with Tepes but only in his country and should it spill into this one or merit our attention, let it be known that we will deal with you accordingly," Dean warned and his brother seconded his sentiments, but it was clear that Dean had left the party just as on edge as when he's arrived.

"Very well, I see where this is going and I'll not have you ruining my very good evening," Mr Crowley stated and disappeared into thin air.

"I should have devil trapped this box," Dean grumbled with aggravation.

"And ruin the upholstery, ha?" Samuel commented sarcastically.

"Too true brother, it cost me enough money as it was," Dean said and looked to the angel. "And you? How are you feeling about this situation with the Westbrooks?" He asked.

"I'll admit my concern," Mr Castiel responded. "Tepes is deviant and improper. He is far to interested in too many ladies all at once, and in general of the same family. He is not being truthful, has other plans to carry out in this country, and I don't particularly like his face."

"Nor do I," Dean agreed. "And we did not come away with anything useful."

"What of Mr Shurley? You did shadow him a great deal this evening, much to his chagrin, but it was necessary I do believe. Did you get anything useful from him?" Samuel continued the line of questioning.

"He is infuriating but he is my father and so I cannot stand against him. I think perhaps it would be wise of me to seek out my brothers, or perhaps only Gabriel, to figure out how we are to proceed with father. Not that Gabriel will participate or cooperate, or perhaps he will join in the folly, but of the archangels, he seems the least of my worries at present," Castiel responded with a sigh. "I best get to it or we will not have complete supervision of the vampire king on tomorrows outing. I bid you farewell and until tomorrow," Castiel finished and disappeared.

"Alone at last brother mine," Dean said and sighed. "And what say you?"

"I do not like this one bit," Samuel responded in a hushed whisper. "But what is to be done? We see them again in the morning and hopefully we will get more information from the shooting party. We have gathered a great deal of knowledge in the mean time and I think, if Amara is willing to help, where her bother is not, perhaps we should flee back to our home for a time as soon as possible and remove the Westbrooks from the acquaintance of the vampire while he continues to be present."

"I do long for the company of my most trustworthy and proficient butler," Dean said wearily and in agreement with his brother. "But how are we to remove them when we cannot get them alone. I would like to invite the lot of them, or at least see them away to Castle Black, but he is present now and is likely to remain so. How does one make such an invitation without including a man who is among them?"

"I see your dilemma brother," Samuel nodded. "Perhaps you should invite the Blacks first, just the young people, and extend the invitation to the very good eldest Miss Westbrook. I dare say, Mr Westbrook would remain unharmed if Charles is in town, and it would remove the objects of the unwanted attention of Mr Tepes. It does leave the village relatively unprotected but with Amara to keep her brother in check, perhaps we can get away with little inconvenience to anyone."

"To the north, and without chaperones?" Dean asked but nodded his agreement.

"I believe with the very good reputation of our household, so many ladies in attendance, and with the prospects of marrying off a good number of their eldest daughters, the Westbrooks would be likely to send their daughters to chaperone one another while I will be diligent in keeping my eye on you. Yes, I say you encourage their removal from Whitby at their convenience."

"It is but a two day journey in good weather. Yes brother, I do believe I like this plan. We will begin arrangements in the morning and leave Mr Shurley and Mr Tepes to themselves," Dean said with a decisive nod. "And I have no plans to marry any one or other of their daughters so you need not worry."

"Oh I am very worried sir, you are the talk of much, I do believe you have caused a very great jealousy by you airs and your handsomeness. It would seem Tepes is not so very fond of you, or so I am told," Samuel commented.

"I am well aware of that man's dislike and advancements toward Anne and Jane," Dean said and his voice, though not intentional, was guttural and harsh.

"And what of Benny?" Samuel asked.

"We will speak to him at the inn of our plan and he may decide his own fare from there. Come we are arriving and the Blacks must also be made aware of the plan and the invitation. I am sure we can count on the Misses Black to convince the ladies of our desire to have them work over the Westbrook girls," Dean spoke with a weary ness of body and mind as the carriage stopped before the inn. He and his brother disembarked to await the others. Once together they took to the inn, returning to their own private spaces and prepared for the night.

"I do not think it is wise that I remain tonight," Benjamin whispered while they were still on the street. "I am happy to act as part of your plan and will go to Amara tomorrow but I will return to you in the morning and we can embark on the shooting party with all the benefits of my ailments for now. I will not come into the country with you if I am still afflicted, but it may be beneficial to keep my strength until after we have shot with you," Benjamin reasoned and having received a nod of approval from Samuel as well a hand shake from Dean, he disappeared into the alley adjacent to the inn.

"I suppose that is that for tonight," Samuel said when once again they were alone in their rented space. "I do not believe we will find solace tonight, though you should rest, you have been awake for far too long," He added as Dean had taken to pacing.

"As have you, brother, though I do not believe it will come easily to my troubled mind. But sleep we must if we are to perform our best tomorrow. I am exhausted in both mind and body. I need a good stiff drink followed by a few hours, at the least," Dean said as he stop near the liquor and poured himself and his brother a glass.

"Oh yes, you look a fright and we must sell the business tomorrow, among other things. Sleep well brother," Samuel said in a toast as he was handed the drink.

"And you dear Samuel, try to get some sleep," Dean reciprocated the sentiment.

"I will, but first I will pen a letter to Singer to be dispatched by morning so that he is not completely unprepared by our arrival, whenever that may be, should our plan work out in our favour."

"Good. Very good. Goodnight Samuel," Dean said and bowed out of the sitting room.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Dawn arrived far too quickly for either brother. Once it had arrived, the sun rising on the situation that seemed so dire, they were awake, preparing to dive into the day and the challenges it may present.

Breakfast was ordered up to their rooms. The coffee was spiked with a little something to fortify their spirits, readying them for the social interactions of the day. They settled to their general business and brotherly rambling over their waking.

Benjamin Lafitte arrived shortly after breakfast and found the eldest Mr Winchester busy with a table covered in beautifully cleaned, polished, and organized weapons. Samuel sat in a corner with a large volume from the library at the Winchester Manor.

"Should I be worried to find you alone?" Mr Lafitte asked as his introduction into the room was made; the servant who arrived to introduce him eyed the weapons with fear and trepidation.

"You may go," Dean said with a back handed wave to the man and he rushed away.

"My brother, you see, has a tendency to overthink. Also, he is not fond of strangers handling his toys," Samuel said from his corner when they were once again alone. "And they should look their best for the task they are to undertake. We must make a living somehow, I fear it all falls to the guns."

"You accepted this outing," Dean countered. "And these will serve no purpose against the vampire. So I hope you've found something of use in that book of yours with regards to the other big situation we're dealing with."

"This?" Samuel asked and held up the book. "Oh, this has nothing to do with Tepes or vampires. Rather this reading is for pleasure."

"Pleasure, you have time for that?" Mr Lafitte asked.

"In general no," Samuel responded. "And perhaps what one man find pleasurable another would not. If you are going to be my student, my protege, in business Mr Lafitte, I suggest you learn to take pleasure in such books as this one and many others you will find in the library at Winchester Manor. We do not deal solely in monsters, you know."

"Trade and the global market?" Dean asked as he looked up from his guns.

"No, this one is political. Who we should and shouldn't be trading with," Samuel responded.

"Does it say anything about arming foreign entities who happen to be vampires?" Dean asked with tones of sarcasm and distaste.

"Politically speaking, we have good relations with his country, or so the book conveys, but it says nothing of his deceptions and ailments."

"Then it is of no use to you Benjamin," Dean said with a dismissive shrug and returned to his work.

"Indeed, I will agree with your brother this once and tell you that I have uncovered that indeed the vampire scourge is an ailment for Mr Tepes," Benjamin recounted his tale, mainly to the young brother who seemed the most interested. "He was infected by the first alpha placed here by Eve and then he was touched by God himself, hence their relationship, and he was tasked with killing the alpha that made him if he wished to be ruler over the scourge he created. He did what he was told and because of that God made him the King of the Vampires, not an alpha exactly, but most powerful, or so I am given to understand."

"And who told you this?" Samuel asked.

"Why the man himself. He was intrigued to see me in company with you and knew very well what Mr Castiel and Mr Crowley were not who they said they were, but rather their true beings."

"Then he knows that we are hunters," Dean said angrily.

"He believes you more than that, if you are particular acquaintances with God and his sister," Benjamin countered. "In any case, he is jealous of you both and your rank in the celestial orders."

"The celestial order, ha. We are to be fooled with like a child's play thing. There is no celestial order where we are concerned," Dean scoffed.

"There now, your reputation does preceded you brother," Samuel said to tease. "Take the compliment where you can get it."

"This news does not make me feel better about the situation Samuel," Dean countered aggressively.

"But why is he here?" Samuel asked ignoring his brother's advances toward a quarrel.

"I was given two accounts, neither of them from the man himself, so you must judge their validity based on your previous knowledge of the situation. I was told by Mr Westbrook that he came to meet with Mr Shurley about a book he wished to write, or have written, to commemorate his legacy."

"That is what he told us," Dean said as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned his backside against the table he'd been working at, giving up on his anger and setting his resolve to participate fully in the conversation at hand.

"And the second?" Samuel asked.

"His bride, a beloved one, has recently died and he is in search of a replacement," Benjamin continued at the invitation of the others. "He wishes to find her equal in beauty and refinement."

"And you heard that from?" Samuel prompted him to continue.

"Mrs Westbrook," Benjamin confessed, "and she had it from him."

"Just the kind of conversation a mother would have," Dean said and rolled his eyes.

"Yes brother, but it is troubling. How did the bride die and why does he come here to find a replacement when there are ladies enough, as he has so boastfully admitted, in his own country."

"His beloved is originally of this country. I believe Mrs Westbrook said her name was Mina," Benjamin explained.

"Did he say how the bride died?" Dean asked.

"If he did Mrs Westbrook did not give the particulars. She seems too genteel a woman to make that kind of tragedy known to other, but the turn of her countenance was that of sorrow," Benjamin answered.

"Well that is more information than we had the previous evening," Samuel said as the clock began to chime. "Shall we perhaps prepare to leave?" He asked and motioned to the weapons all laid out on the table behind Dean.

"Go on and fetch your ledgers brother, I will deal with this," Dean said dismissively.

"I'll leave you to assist my brother Mr Lafitte but I thank you for your very good information," Samuel said and bowed out of the room.

"You're growing on him," Dean said handing his companion a weapon. "Be careful with that, it is a personal favourite."

"It is a beautiful instrument," Benjamin commented as he tested the weight and balance of the thing.

"Thank you," Dean said as the servant announced that their carriage had arrived along with the wagon they'd arrived with, and that the Blacks were already waiting below. "Shall we?" he asked as he loaded another two guns into Benjamin's arms.

"Yes, by all means, before I become your servant and loader bound to tote all of your weapons around all day," Benjamin joked.

"Your education in my family business starts today Benjamin," Dean commented, and with a motion of his chin, he sent Benjamin out of the room, following shortly after himself.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Upon the arrival at the house of good Mr Westbrook, the Winchester brothers stopped, assisted the two young ladies of the Black family in their decent from the carriage and then watched attentively as the servants unloaded the wagon that they had meticulously loaded before and after they had left Winchester Manor; though the latter had been the butler Mr Singer, of course.

"If it suits you, I'll see to the set up of the display and you can give our regards to the ladies," Samuel said with a slight bow to his brother as they witnessed another carriage coming up the lane.

Assuming that the arriving carriage was carrying additional members of the shooting party, Dean nodded to his brother in the affirmative to the idea, offered Miss Abigail Black his arm, and motioned Mr Nicolas Black up toward the house with Miss Isabella.

"I'll stay behind with Mr Samuel," Benjamin said and hurried to assist with the weaponry.

"I wonder who that could be," Abigail whispered as she too noticed the new arrival.

"I am assuming that it is the additional gentlemen come to shoot with us. It is slightly too early for the ladies, I dare say, if they are to join you at all, but you were invited to join the young ladies of the Westbrook family while we are shooting, so it could be them."

"It was Miss Anne's idea to have us join them but I do not believe that the invitation was offered to anyone else of the party of ladies from last evening. We will be participating in our own shooting party. I believe it may have something to do with Miss Jane and my brother being in close proximity to one another, if it can be arranged," she added playfully. "But that is not the carriage of the Mills ladies. Nor is it Mr Shurley's and I am not aware that Miss Amara has her own equipage; they arrived together yesterday. Who else could it be?"

"I do not know," Dean responded and took another look at the arriving carriage, over his shoulder, but was interrupted when Mr Westbrook stepped out of the house to greet them.

"Ah yes, he comes and right on time! Jolly good," Mr Westbrook said with a wave to the arriving vehicle.

"May I ask, of whom do you speak?" Abigail questioned as she curtsied to the man.

"Why it is my wife's cousin, the reverend Musgrove. I had all but forgotten to announce his expected arrival at yesterdays festivities but here he is, and we are glad of it. He has recently been established into a very wealthy living and is gracing us with this visit. But fret not Miss Black, I dare say you will find entertainment away from his sermonizing," Mr Westbrook spoke with a jovial laugh. "Come, come, the ladies are anxiously awaiting your arrival, I dare say more than his! They are in the morning parlour," he added and ushered them into the house. "I will return to you directly," he added and fled once more.

"It is a wonder that he did not mention this cousin yesterday. Had you any idea?" Abigail questioned.

"I did not," Dean replied as Mr Black shook his head as they turned to ask him the same question.

"That is very strange, we will have to verify his identity," she added to her sister. "As he will not likely go shooting, I dare say."

"You don't know that for certain," Isabella commented. "Perhaps he is come to bore the gentlemen with sermons instead and will leave us to much pleasanter occupations."

"Isabella, how rude," Abigail cried in shock though her tone was that of teasing.

"I'll be better behaved among the company, however, I have not the same faith in you," Isabella countered in response to her eldest sister.

A smirk crossed Abigail's face as they were shown into the parlour and greeted by the ladies of the Westbrook family, all but Miss Anne Westbrook.

"Good morning ladies," Mr Winchester said as he and his companions bowed to the gathering. "My brother and Mr Lafitte send their regards but business has taken them out into the wilderness to prepared for your very good father."

"And you would wish to stay indoors?" Miss Fanny Westbrook, the third Westbrook daughter, asked slyly.

"No indeed, Miss Fanny, but it is proper for a gentleman to come and pay his respect to the ladies of the house, and as your very good father is not about to tell you the news, I have come to present the Misses Black into your company and say that your cousin, Mr Musgrove, is arriving Madame," Dean explained with a great bow to the mother and mistress of the house.

"And have you been introduced to the good Mr Musgrove?" Mrs Westbrook asked as her daughters looked to one another with trepidation.

"No Madame, I have not yet had that pleasure. His carriage was only just arriving and I fear that I must rejoin the rest of the gentlemen for the shooting party, so it may yet be some time until I am able to form an acquaintance, but any relation of yours is worth knowing, I am certain," Dean responded with a deep bow once more and Mr Black followed his leave. "But I had hoped that you might accept this invitation on your daughters behalf," he added, handed the elegantly folded and sealed letter to the mother and then left again in search of the gentlemen, leaving the ladies to wonder after the contents of the note.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"The invitation was delivered," Dean whispered in his brother's ear as he came to stand next to him. "And the carriage that arrived is a new personage that I have never seen, or heard of, in my life, but his name is Musgrove and he is a cousin of theirs; a clergyman."

"He will get on well with Mr Castiel, I should think," Samuel said as he stepped aside to allow his brother a view of the instruments. "And how was the invitation received?" He asked as Dean picked up his favourite rifle, brought it into his line of sight, his stance regal and solid, his aim true, and then lowered it and tucked it nonchalantly under his arm for safe keeping.

"I know not, I fled, but there were whispers of intrigue, so well I'm assuming. There were simply too many ladies eyeing me like hungry prey. I had to be free of that," Dean responded. "However, and judging by the fact that Mr Westbrook has not yet joined us, I should say it has caused a stir with the ladies at least."

"If the invitation is accepted, you will be the object of all of their attentions," Samuel countered.

"As will you, for when the father sees all of your work and just how wealthy we are, you will be seen as the eligible bachelor that you are as well. And if I am to be caught, so too must you be, for you are a second son of wealthy parents and profession, therefore you too are quite the catch. Perhaps we should just choose two of these sisters and be done with it once and for all," Dean finished as his eyes wandered about he grounds and came to rest on the eldest Miss Westbrook alone with her bow and arrow across the great expanse of the lawn. "Excuse me brother, I'll return directly. I am sure you'll not miss me until the rest of the gentlemen arrive," he said walking away before Samuel could respond.

Down by a stream with a good lead up and a target several yards away, down wind, Mr Winchester observed the lady. She made several shorts, very well placed in a tight grouping, before she lowered her weapon and turned to look at him as if to say that she had known of his arrival and watchfulness.

"Good morning Miss Westbrook," Dean said and bowed. "You are looking very well this morning."

"Thank you," She said shortly with a curtsy that followed and turned back to her object.

"I am interrupting your morning exercise, I am sorry. You are wishing me away," he spoke slyly and to tease.

The lady before him however sighed deeply and lowered her weapon.

"Is there something the matter Miss?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

The lady shook her head. "No need to apologize," she said and turned back to him. "I am sorry for my rudeness. I am out of sorts this morning, but that is no excuse, please forgive me?" She asked.

"I was not offended, but if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know," Dean said with a slightly dismissive wave and he stepped closer.

"You see, I have had news from my father and I know you will soon be aware of it, so I shall tell you that we are expecting my mother's cousin today."

"Yes, he was arriving only moments ago," Dean said and smiled.

"Then you have already met him?" She asked.

"No, not at all, but your father came out to greet him and gave me his title; Reverend Musgrove. He sounds gentlemanly enough but we will have to verify his health. If he has traveled far, he could have been infected by any sort of thing coming into this village," Dean was playful in his speech and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Indeed," she said and sighed again. "Let him be a vampire, I would have cause to ignore him."

"But you are not pleased with the man?" He asked. "I noticed something of trepidation, or perhaps annoyance, of your sisters when I announced to your mother that he was arriving, but I didn't think much of it at the time."

"He is a mousy, arrogant, annoying sort of man, who holds himself in very high regard indeed! He believes himself above many, though he is useless in everything but sermonizing. It has been his intention these many years to win my hand and lead me into matrimony, and now that he has secured a very handsome living he comes to ask my father's blessing and take me away," she explained and shot an arrow with so much pent up tension that it struck the mound, missing the target all together.

"And you are of a mind to refuse him, or have you no say in the matter?" Dean asked and held out his rifle to her. "Here, this will have more force, noise, and kick back. It will make you feel better."

"Killing something often makes you feel better about your life in society?" She asked with aggravation but took the gun, set her stance, levelled the weapon and fired off the round within it. The shot flew true and straight and smashed the grouping of arrows on the target, sending splinters of wood into the air. "Yes, I have a mind to refuse him. Again, and again, until he marries someone else! I feel as if I have no say in the matter, for he will not leave me be, but I will refuse him until I am forced to take him. I have no mind to be a clergyman's wife, nor have I ever fancied this cousin in so much as even enjoying his company. I detest the man, to be honest, and wish that he had fallen from his horse."

"He arrived by carriage," Dean commented.

"Of course he did, for he is hardly a man, let alone a gentleman," Anne grumbled. "But that was unkind, again I am sorry."

"No need," Dean said as the weapon was handed back to him, he reloaded it, and offered it once more.

"Anne, my dear Anne! Mr Musgrove has arrived," her father called to interrupt them as he and the man in question came down the lawn to greet them. "Ah yes, Mr Winchester, may I present my cousin, Mr Theodore Musgrove; reverend," the man said, stopping in his tracks to make the introduction.

The new acquaintance was tiny in comparison to Mr Winchester in his stature and as simpering and mousy as he'd been described. Not only that, his appearance, manner of dress, and style of comportment, was far below the wealth and breeding of Mr Winchester and caused the latter to stand up straighter and hold his chin up. Musgrove bowed so low to the gentleman before him that his nose reflected the green of the grass in the shine and perspiration upon his face and when he rose from the bow he looked up, only to look away again and puff out his chest.

"Mr Winchester, what a delight," Musgrove said as Dean nodded and touched his hat in response.

"You have heard of us?" Dean asked pleasantly but without much gusto.

"Only just, sir, from my dear cousin," the man responded, moved to stand closer to Anne but stepped back when she brought the weapon back into position to shoot again.

"My Lady, allow me," Dean said and jumped into action. He stepped to her side, touched her elbow only just, and then leaned in to look down the barrel as near as he could get without grabbing her about the waist. "Now, breathe in slowly, and..." he whispered as she relaxed within his presence and fired again. "A lovely shot," he said with praise as the mousy man glared at him and his face turned bright red. "You are a natural."

"Thank you Mr Winchester, it is a beautiful instrument. I could learn to love it more than my bow, I dare say," she said and handed it back to him.

"Only the very best, my lady. That is the family motto, or one of them. This is my personal favourite of our designs, and I had a very great involvement in it's imaginings. So perhaps I bare a slight bias, but it has done very well on the market," Dean said.

"Oh how boastful, but you are justified. It is the nicest I have ever shot with. Papa, you must try it," she said lovingly to the man as she played along with Dean.

"Shall I convince your father that he should procure one, just like it, for his collection?" He asked with a wink as he bowed to her.

"Are you here to take the family money?" She teased.

"Was that not the whole point of the shooting party, or perhaps he has other ideas," Dean said with a laugh.

"Because you are very rich, as it is, and have a business that makes you more-so daily," she said.

"He has earned it honestly, my darling," Mr Westbrook spoke.

"And remains single, just as honestly," she said and blushed.

"But is it all together proper for you to be handling such things, my dear Anne?" Mr Musgrove asked to break his way back into the conversation and to attempt to end the flirtatious nature of it.

"I have been hunting with my father since I was six years old, Mr Musgrove, as you are well aware," Anne retorted aggressively and with a haughtiness that spoke to her disdain. "And as the eldest child of my good father, he quiet relies on my very good opinion. If it was proper for him to teach it to me, should you be so rude as to question him and to insult our very illustrious guest?"

The man cowered at the retort.

"Do you shoot Mr Musgrove? Perhaps you would like a go at it?" Dean asked before any further quarrel could transpire.

"No, I do not," the man responded. "I am a man of God."

"Very good and noble of you sir but who then do you travel with, for I hear there are gypsies, bandits and even pirates all along the coasts," Dean commented. "I should like to meet your man and sell him a very capital gun for your protection. The Winchester riffle is just the ticket, you see," he said and held it out to Mr Musgrove but the man backed away.

"The Winchester Riffle?" He asked startled.

"Yes, it is the family business and how I have grown the family fortune these many years," Dean said boastfully. "Perhaps you have heard of it."

"I have," he responded.

"Mr Winchester is very rich, you see. An estate that is fully self sufficient. A business in weaponry and trade. How much do you make a year sir?" Anne asked to play along as Dean winked at her to encourage it.

"I do not know for certain, my brother manages everything and handles my financials, but I believe it is in the vicinity of fifteen thousand a year, with regards to all the business," Dean replied with a nod.

"Fifteen Thousand a year?" Mr Westbrook gasped. "I'd known of your wealth but not how great."

"Yes, indeed father, fifteen thousands a year," Anne added with a nod and a sideways glance at the mousy man. "It's quite unheard of, and shockingly you are unmarried?"

"Indeed, I am," Dean sighed. "However, I am on the lookout, but please, I beg you keep the amounts to yourself. I wish to fall in love, and not simply flaunt my money."

"Isn't that going to be hard when you flaunt the weapons to proudly?" She asked.

"Indeed, but the weaponry is only one part of the fortune, we need not speak of the others," he added slyly and in an aside only to her.

"Yes indeed, your secret is safe Mr Winchester," Mr Westbrook said but shook with excitement. "I am sure it is all very well deserved. Come, I believe the rest of the shooting party will be arriving," he added as Mr Crowley and Mr Castiel appeared on the veranda with a servant, where they were not just a moment before.

"Will you be joining us Miss Westbrook?" Dean asked as he paused and offered to escort her.

"No, I thank you, my father has already heard my opinion and I have tested the only weapon worth testing. Why should I join you when I've already had a private demonstration? My mind is made up on the subject. I will carry on with my archery," She said saucily. "I wouldn't want to intimidate any of the other gentlemen with my knowledge and proficiency."

"I will stay with you, cousin," Mr Musgrove jumped at the opportunity.

"No, come now Musgrove, I must introduce you to my brother and my very good friend Mr Lafitte. I must convince you to try out this gun," Dean spoke with great enthusiasm. "Oh I absolutely insist!" He added when the man squeaked in protest. "Come along," he finished in a tone not to be reckoned with and finally coaxed the man away from the lady. Together the two of them headed off toward the other side of the lawn and the table full of guns, as varied as the men themselves.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

With the introductions made and the attention placed on Mr Musgrove, Anne cleared away her things sneaking off before her cousin could escape the company of the Winchesters and their companions.

And at last the guests of honour, Mr Shurley and Mr Tepes were escorted to the place where all had been set and introductions once again followed as the trembling Mr Musgrove was thrown into a brewing frenzy of excited testosterone.

"Ah now that we are all here, may I present to you this extraordinary range of instrument?" Dean stated with much fanfare, motioning to the riffles gleaming in the sunlight. They were lined up along the table set out for them. "Come, Mr Musgrove, don't be shy. Mr Shurley does not shoot all that often and Mr Novak is a man of God as well, and he partakes in the sport. So you see, you will find friends here and we are all here to help you feel more comfortable and safe in your traveling."

"They can be very intimidating," Mr Shurley said sympathetically. "But they are well worth having around for protection or simply to hang on a wall as a show of force."

"Show of force indeed," Tepes laughed and held up a particularly long riffle.

"I do not believe that such a thing has a place within my house, the rectory, and it will be but a trifle for I am far too busy with parish work to take up the sport, and once I am settled fully, I do not plan to travel but into the parish where I am situated," Musgrove said haughtily.

"And that is exactly why a bandit will go after a well established rectory. Gold, silver, and luxury to be found but no defence of the place," Mr MacLeod spoke after having fired one shot that thundered through the air.

"Too true, MacLeod!" Tepes boasted brightly. "I believe all gentleman, no matter their station or position should be well versed in something to protect ones domestic situation. How do you ever expect to procure a wife if you cannot protect her?" He asked with tones that caused the other gentlemen to laugh but Musgrove remained trembling by the towering men before him.

"I will marry a genteel, docile woman who is made and groomed for such a life as my own. We will not have any need for weapons when we have the grace of God to guide us," Musgrove responded with sermonical precision and Mr Winchester had to bite his tongue in his place next to Mr Shurley.

"And you expect to find that among my daughters?" Mr Westbrook asked. "Surely not Anne."

"I will confess to an interest and love that has blossomed over many years, from childhood, for the eldest Miss Westbrook," Musgrove answered.

"She doesn't seem anything like the type of woman you are looking for," Dean stated.

"No she knows her own mind, is passionate and strong willed, has an aptitude for weapons and wit, indeed, Miss Anne is not the woman you just described sir," Tepes said with a laugh.

"She will learn to be a godly woman," Musgrove protested. "I insist. I am determined."

"She will not have you," Westbrook commented.

"And what had God ever done to protect you?" Nicholas Black asked haughtily to change the subject. "I will find a wife as skilled with a weapon as myself or as willing to learn as any, for she will hold a great place at Castle Black and will need to protect the children should anything nefarious occur. We are not going to rely on God to make all menaces pass us by. It is irrational and illogical."

"Now that sounds more like Anne," Tepes stated to a haughty round of laughter.

"Am I to assume that my dearest daughter has more suitors than I may be aware of?" Mr Westbrook asked. "I will not have any quarrels and Anne knows her own mind."

"Surely sir," Dean said with a bow of his head.

"And to get back to the subject of protection, one cannot be too careful for ungodly things are happening all around us," Mr Lafitte jumped in as everyone seemed to stare each other down. "War is being waged on the continent. One cannot be too prepared for what may spill over into this beautiful and peaceful land, and our women are to be cherished and empowered."

"Thank you for that Mr Lafitte," Mr Westbrook said.

"Then am I to assume that you are here, sir, for the peace and freedom of a land without war, and yet you are entertaining the idea of arming yourself for it?" Musgrove asked, his comment directed at Mr Lafitte.

"I have fled the war and I am an opportunist. I left everything in my departure and now I must make a new life for myself here. I was raised as a gentlemen there and have found companionship and guidance from the Winchesters that I do not wholly deserve," Mr Lafitte began his speech in protest to the man's accusation. "I am now an apprentice to the Misters Winchester and in their goodness I hope that I can learn all that I can about the gentleman class of this country and how to succeed in my own business. To learn I must know the merchandise and to shoot is a highly regarded and very gentlemanly skill. I do not see it as arming myself for war, simply assimilating into the social structure I am striving to step into," he finished and there was aggravation in his tone.

"It is a dark time for is all," Mr Novak spoke wistfully as his eyes turned to the sky. "I dare say Mr Lafitte is to be praised for his determination. There is nothing wrong in his aspirations and the Winchesters are gracious in their offer to help."

"I did not mean anything by it Mr Lafitte, I apologize," Musgrove said and shrank back again.

Benjamin nodded is acceptance of the apology but did not speak again to the mousy man who had insulted him.

"Indeed, too true, and we should look for sport to carry on with this party. Come, shall we stop talking about shooting, and find some birds to actually shoot? At this rate, Mr Novak will outdo us all with his eyes always to the heavens," Mr Westbrook spoke and was handed a riffle off the table.

"Indeed sir, lead the way," Samuel said to their host.

"Come along Musgrove, you can be my eyes," Mr Westbrook said and the mousy little man was forced into the motions of the pack.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

When they had shot all the birds they could find and tested all the guns the brothers had brought with them, the party returned to the house to find a great feast set out for the gentlemen on the veranda with the ladies excitedly awaiting their return for luncheon.

"And so Mr Westbrook, what say you to this mornings endeavour?" Samuel asked when all had settled at the table to dine.

"Capital, my good man. I am very pleased," Mr Westbrook announced to all the company, "I am of a mind to purchase two very nice riffles that I have had the pleasure of shooting with. I encourage you all to support the Winchesters as I do now."

"Two! Is one not enough sir?" Mr Musgrove asked in shock.

"For a man of Mr Westbrooks station, and his enjoyment of the sport, one cannot have too many guns. I see you as a great collector of many fine things sir," Tepes praised his host.

"I thank you sir, I like to think of my self thusly," Mr Westbrook said proudly. "And one of the riffles will be for my beloved daughter. Though, I dare say, I enjoy that very same model a great deal."

"It was a beautiful weapon," Anne said with a slight nod to her father as she blushed.

"A beautiful gun is just as much a trophy as the animals themselves," Tepes added in favour of the Winchesters. "I was very keen on the same model Mr Winchester."

"I am glad to hear it sir," Dean said with a nod. "As it is a personal favourite of mine, as well, but I may be bias."

"And you, sir, are quite a good shot. I admire that but I am not surprised, as it runs in the family," the vampire king continued and this time there was accusation, of sorts, in his remarks.

"I thank you, sir. My dear father, were he here, would be proud to hear it," Dean said and smiled boastfully.

"Indeed, god rest his soul, he would be very please," Samuel added as he glanced mischievously at Mr. Shurley.

"And so, gentlemen, is your business in Whitby as fruitful as you had hoped?" Mr Westbrook asked to carry on in the conversation.

"Indeed, thank you sir," Dean responded. "Our time has been very well spent."

"And we still have two days to complete the campaign here," Samuel jumped in. "Meetings a plenty tomorrow."

"Will you not stay longer, if things are going so well?" Mrs Westbrook asked.

"My apologies Madame, but business does call us back to the estate," Dean responded. "But the visit should be a short one and we do plan, in the near future, to return to Whitby."

"I am glad to hear it," The mother of many responded. "And you Mr Tepes?" She inquired.

"I will remain a fortnight at least," the vampire responded pleasantly. "I find I am very content in this part of the world."

"As will my sister and I," Mr Shurley commented. "So you see, Madame, you will not lose all of this good company."

"We are delighted to have you all as much as possible," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you Madame, but I fear that we must be leaving you now," Samuel said as he check his watch and started at the sight of the late hour. "Thank you for your gracious invitation sir," he added as the luncheon wore on and morning turned to late afternoon.

"Is it that time brother?" Dean asked though he had not yet moved.

"We have a meeting with the merchants this afternoon, to be truthful, this very hour. We must be off, but we will leave the Blacks with you all. I fear that we must continue with the business of the estate for now and so, Madame, I bid you farewell," Samuel said and bowed to their hostess.

"Then we must see you this evening for dinner," Mr Westbrook said.

"We would not wish to intrude on your kindness sir. You have not been rid of us these many days," Samuel protested.

"It would not be an intrusion, I insist. You are all welcome," Mr Westbrook said with a grand gesture to all at the time.

"Alas, I have been engaged elsewhere, as has Mr Tepes," Mr Shurley said apologetically.

"And we have returns to make," Mr MacLeod stated as the angel followed his line of sight to the vampire and the Lord All Mighty.

"Yes, alas, I have much to accomplish in God's name," Mr Castiel stated with a nod to Dean and his brother.

"Very good sir. We must always take time to evangelize," Mr Musgrove spoke haughtily. "For there is nothing in this world more important than ones morality and the good word of the Lord."

"Yes, true," Castiel said as Dean tried to stifle a laugh.

"Your words do you great justice, sir," Mr Shurley stated.

"I thank you, are you too a man of God?" Mr Musgrove asked excitedly.

"I am, of sorts, though my profession is creating; writing mostly," Charles carried on in the folly of his words.

"Then it is a shame that you must go," Mr Musgrove stated. "For I am greatly looking for the companionship of likeminded individuals to aid me in my cause."

"And what cause is that, sir?" Mr Shurley asked.

"I am a single man, in possession of a great establishment and on the brink of making my own very good fortune," Mr Musgrove spoke boastfully.

"Therefore, he is in want of a wife," Anne said darkly.

"And it will not be you, my lady?" Mr Shurley asked to tease.

"Not in this life time," She responded under her breath.

"Anne, darling, please be reasonable," Mrs Westbrook said.

"I am, mother," Anne said and stood. "You will excuse me, I will see the Winchesters out."

"Mr Black, will you forsake us as well?" Mrs Westbrook asked sadly to bring the conversation back around to the company they would be losing.

"No Madame, I am at your service. I am not engaged for the evening and will gladly accept the invitation on behalf of myself and my beloved sisters," Nicholas said and his sisters cried out their excitement for the idea. "If it suits you, we will stay the day entirely."

"It suits us very well sir," Mrs Westbrook smiled.

"Then if that is the case, we too will return," Dean said and stood at last. "Thank you for your hospitality but we really much be off," he added with a nod to his brother.

"Good day to you all," Samuel said with a bow and followed his brother's lead at last.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The afternoon wore on for the brothers in a misty haze of meetings and small talk. As promised, Anne Westbrook had showed them out, but had remained relatively silent in their going and disappeared quickly into the lane that lead into her father's estate.

"She seems in a hurry to escape," Samuel had commented as they climbed into their carriage to depart.

"She despises Mr Musgrove and his advances," Dean commented and fell into silent contemplation as well.

"Well that will make for tension filled evening," Samuel stated dismissively and fell into his ledgers.

In general Samuel performed all of the duties of the business man while Dean shot and listened as gentlemen of wealth and renown talked of their fortunes, business practices, and their daughters to establish their eligibility for admittance into the society of men such as the Winchesters.

On top of the weapons that were sold through the estate, the estate itself was a prosperous venture. The grounds were vast, the farmers plentiful and the products that came from the workers were sought after. And then, as if that wasn't enough to establish a gentleman's fortune, there was always the other business to attend to. When on these village visits it wasn't all together unheard of for the brothers to find themselves heavily involved in the supernatural side of their family business, but on this day and in this place, overrun with vampires as it was, the business fell to guns and estate products, all of which Samuel took the lead on. Dean remain more of a figurehead; the face of the Winchester fortune.

Truth be told Mr Winchester had left his thoughts behind with the family of Mr Westbrook. Samuel had noticed the distance and disinterest in his brother but carried on to keep up appearances and to make sure that their visit to Whitby was not without productivity and that their identities as hunters remained secret, while simultaneously gathering intelligence into the supernatural state of affairs.

"And that was the last of them," Samuel said when the final gentleman left them for another shop.

"What?" Dean asked shortly, having paid little attention to anything.

"You should have just stayed with the Westbrooks," Samuel responded with a sigh from his place across from his brother.

"No, I was here for the business, as I always am, and although much of it is a great bore to me, I must know it," Dean said dismissively as he stood and walked away from the space they had taken over as a place of business. He moved toward the door and looked out at the water as they exited the meeting place and he placed his hat upon his head. "Where are we engaged next, dear brother?" He asked.

"We have finished for the day, though you did accept the invitation of the Westbrooks. So it is up to you to decide our next steps," Samuel replied.

"Perhaps we should take a turn down closer to the water? Your network of street fellows may have news for us," Dean offered but without much enthusiasm.

"And what, pray, do you think they will have to say that we do not already know?" Samuel asked.

"I couldn't tell you brother, however; I can say that I am not at all at ease with anything that has occurred," Mr Winchester responded with a sigh. "We seem to be stuck in a static state of knowing and unknowing. We know very well that this place is over run with the vampire scourge, but we know not what is the end game, and so we plot and we plan and perhaps we will flee, but even that does not sit well with me."

"Nor I," Samuel said as they strolled along. "But I do believe that we should distance ourselves from this place so as to not draw attention to our true profession or our companions. We may always return if things become troubling, but if Mrs Mills, Mr Shurley, and his sister are still in residence, and if Mr Lafitte chooses to remain infected, I am sure we will have left enough in place to protect our new acquaintance."

"For we all know just how much you wish to be rid of Benjamin," Dean spoke his accusation with a harshness that made his brother start.

"That is not true. I find he has become incredibly useful and as it stands he remains an asset within the scourge. Additionally he has shown prospects for salvation. I think leaving him for now, or at least until Tepes moves on, will be beneficial to us all. He may join us at Winchester Manor when all is settled in Whitby. I for one will be very glad to receive him."

"Yes, I see your point, and very smart too, Samuel," Dean said. "But the Westbrooks have yet to accept my invitation, so we may not be leaving."

"I fear that we must to keep up appearances. If we have said that we will be departing and we do not, we will look very suspicious," Samuel said. "But we may make plans to return directly if the Westbrooks do not accept the invitation."

"Yes, you are right, as always brother. Perhaps we should speak with Miss Amara of our plans and see if she agrees with them," Dean said.

"And why would we do that?" Samuel asked.

"Because she is the only being to have given her word to help us and because she comes this way," Dean answered with a motion of his chin pointing out the lady in question among the crowd.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Miss Shurley, what a pleasant surprise. We had expected to see you with your brother this morning," Mr Winchester spoke his greeting as the lady stepped up to join them, waved away her servant, and the brothers tipped their hats to her. Samuel nodded to the servant as well and the man turned up the street to leave them to a private conversation, and together they fell into step with each other.

"Don't mind Jenkins, he is a good sort of man with a long history of dealing with celestial beings such as myself. He is just the sort of man a lady in my position could want," Amara said as Dean's eyes followed the man who stared at them as they went. "And he keeps my brother in check."

"Good to hear, but what brings you into town and away from the Westbrooks?" Samuel asked.

"I had other business in the town to deal with this morning, it was urgent and came up over night, as much of my business does. I am sorry to have missed the shooting party but I am glad to have found you now. I have concerns that I have made a grave mistake with regards to Miss Anne Westbrook," Miss Shurley spoke quickly and in a hushed way as she tried to move the gentlemen out of the open street and into the seclusion of a darkened alleyway.

"What have you to fear my lady?" Dean asked when they had stepped into the shadows together.

"I fear I may have encouraged Tepes," she whispered. "I spent my morning in search of connection. As I have freed you, Mr Winchester, I feel I must find something to hold fast to in this world and so I called upon Mrs Mills and her ladies for guidance, and heard a great deal from them about you and the family business that you hide."

"It is no secret among our friends," Dean commented. "And you are well aware of it, so it is troubling that you should have found out something new. What does the very good Mrs Mills know that we do not?"

"No, indeed, it is not a secret but something of the situation last evening did not sit well in my mind and so, I ventured into another place that is ruled by my powers to look for answers with regards to Tepes. As you know, my brother is not all together forthcoming when it applies to his creations. I only mean to help, and while I was there, among my creation, I found his bride. Mrs Mills had given some of the particulars of his intentions on coming here and I went in search of clarification."

"She was a vampire then?" Samuel asked.

"Indeed but sired by him for the sake of their keeping up appearances. She was once from this very same society and truly I tell you connected in a startling way to the Westbrook family. Anne Westbrook bares a startling resemblance to her great great aunt Cordelia, who disappeared without a trace ages ago. I fear that is the reason why Tepes is so interested in that family and that's why the scourge has left them alone all this time," Miss Shurley explained in detail the extent of her research.

"But you know of our plan to remove the ladies of the Westbrook party," Samuel said.

"I do, and I believe it to be a very good idea, however, I also believe that he will follow you to get at the young lady, and he is prone to simply taking what he wants. He has an army to back him up, and should he feel threaten by you, I fear he may snatch any of the ladies for his own sake. Perhaps it is not her looks he's after but the bloodline, I know not what his motives may be, but I believe he is seeking another wife as his favourite is no longer with him," Miss Shurley continued in warning tones and harsh whispers.

"Favourite?" Dean asked in confusion.

"He has several wives in his court, as it seems they have not the same views on polygamy as we do," She responded.

"We were under the impression that he was interested in you," Samuel said by way of protest but Dean looked away with guilt in his features and anxiety replacing his stoic nature.

"That is not true, at least not for Dean, and at least not entirely for Tepes. The Vampire King knows what I am and the power I posses over him, should he carry on with his advances toward me I will gladly lure him away from Dear Anne, but I am not the kind of woman to be kept. And my brother is not as unfeeling as you have assumed him to be. He is here to convince Tepes to move on and at last end his suffering, repent and return to his home to live out his days, and he'd nearly succeeded until Tepes was introduced and began to converse with Anne at my behest. I still believe that Jane may be his target, or would have been, had we not maneuvered him away from her."

"We pushed her toward him as well to get him away from her sister and yet she has others for him to court while he stays here in Whitby," Dean said and sighed.

"Dean, you should marry her and take her away from here at once," Amara spoke hastily. "The sisters will go with her to settle her into your house. I know it's not the ideal plan, nor does it guarantee that he will not come for her, but with you, she will learn to defend herself and you will be on your guard, additionally I assume that Winchester Manor is a fortress beyond measure."

"It is, warded and staked against all evil," Samuel said.

"Anne is already well versed, I assure you, and I am on my guard," Dean protested but did not deny the idea all together. "Even if he did come for her, we do not know how he will be killed. What can I do if he really wants her, he will simply take her whether she be married or not."

"Take these," Miss Shurley said placing six silver bullets in his hand. "They were forged with metal from an angel's blades and drenched in the blood of his victims. Jenkins is a genius, I would be lost without him, he is a master of such things."

"That is where you found her, with his victims?" Dean asked.

"She was a victims herself," Amara stated. "Taken from her home, fed upon and coerced into an affection that was based in captivity. She remained human for a great long while and captive of the man before he had to act. He made her a vampire only to keep her young and at his command, bound together to serve him. She was killed by hunters while he was out seducing another, much younger, to take to his bosom and keep in the same way. I know not why he would come back to this family, but he seems to have a taste for them."

"If he fed on her for a long time, I can understand the allure, and it would not surprise me if he were feasting on this visit. We will need to check the girl," Samuel commented.

"Indeed, that is wise, but there is more you must know to kill him should it come to that," Amara said to reel them in to her plot. "Once you have shot him, you will need decapitate the body and burn it all in a fire of holy fames, this will stop the scourge from the ritual they have been prompted to use should something happen to their king. If you require the oil, ask Jenkins, he can procure it for you. I hope it does not come to this and that my brother is able to reason with him," she finished hastily moving to flee.

"Wait, if it is that simple, why can't you just send him into the realm of darkness?" Dean asked as he grabbed her arm to hold her accountable.

"Easy? Is that what you think this will be with an army at his disposal and my own secret to keep? I cannot just blast them all away and go against my brother. Are you prepared for a celestial war in which the population of this planet are thrown into the middle once more? I dare not cross God, nor he me, but we do not see eye to eye on this matter," She asked angrily. "If my brother does not succeed in convincing him to take a blessed release from his illness, then you may have to act, but I do not see you doing that in the daylight with all of society watching and he spends his nights with his army aboard that blasted boat. I have done all that I can, which is more than I should have. If he is after those girls, or if you succeed in killing him, I will do what I can to clear the scourge from this place, but I cannot reveal my powers to the masses; I will not!"

"Should darkness fall on this world, it will mean the end of humanity," Samuel said to convince his brother of the trouble that it could cause.

"I am aware, brother, I was there when Amara was reborn unto this world, when she was the biggest threat to humanity at the time," Dean nearly yelled but caught himself. "And now look at us, all working together as we should, are things as dire as they seem?"

"Do not be too hard on yourself, my brother is trying to find a solution. And I will do my best to help convince Tepes to take the offer. He is already aware that the Brothers Winchester are much more than they seem. I do not envy you the task that may befall you. My fear is for Anne and her family of ladies. Now you are more knowledgable of where my brother wishes to let the cards fall as they might. I do not agree with him in all things, as you are well aware, but let him try to convince the Westbrooks to let the ladies flee with you to Winchester Manor. I have made him aware of that plot at least," her words were more an order than a request which left the brothers speechless as she vanished into thin air.

"Quite the predicament," Samuel spoke to break the awkward silence between them.

"I have wished, these several moments, that we had never come to Whitby!" Dean stated and walked off, leaving his brother to rush to catch up.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: So sorry to anyone reading this story on the regular, the last couple of weeks have been insane and my beta for this story is about to have a baby (like in the next 3-4 week). I'm going to try to get as much done as possible before that happens, and hope that things progress well.**_

Chapter 51

Once Mr Samuel had caught up to his brooding and bewildered brother, he did not dare breach the subject again, or any for that matter. Instead they walked along in silence toward the inn. They arrived just as the Black's were returning, without a word, but with a bow of greeting, Dean bound up the stairs and fled from being thrown into company at such a time as this.

"Are we to assume that the estate business did not go well?" Nicolas Black asked as he and his sisters were left on the street with the younger Winchester to wonder after such rudeness of greeting.

"Business with regards to the estate went very well, I assure you, and the guns were even better. But the other side of the family affairs did not go as well as we would have hoped. We have received information about the state of the crisis here in Whitby and my brother is overwhelmed at present about the severity of the situation. Come, let us away from the street and the civilian population for the privacy of the parlour, and I will give you the particulars, nay, the full account of the business dealings we recently encountered," Samuel responded while he ushered the Blacks in ahead of him.

After a long time spent in confidential conversation, the tale was told and Samuel stood, paced, and tried to make sense of the situation for himself and the family of hunters before him.

"And our colleagues wonder why we specialize primarily in the undead hordes, this is far too much drama for one man to handle," Nicholas Black spoke to lighten the mood but his voice was also filled with his own discontent for the situation. "I am sorry to say it, but I would not wish to be Dean at this moment."

"Nor I," Samuel said with a shake of his head. "The pressures of an eldest son in this society are great enough, add to it the terrors that we deal with outside of the public sphere."

"If that is the case, you must leave it to us," Isabella Black spoke as the urgency of the departure of the Winchester gentlemen and the Westbrook ladies was conveyed. "We are becoming very close with the ladies and the younger girls, we will be able to check them for signs of feeding, and if their mother knows what is good for them, she will send them along with you. We have also reached out to our parents and an invitation has been made to Mr Westbrook. We hope that they will go to our family to form an acquaintance there."

"Discreetly," Abigail warned.

"Indeed, sister, too true, but I fear that we may not be free of Musgrove, to add to your problems there is still that man to worry about," Isabella added.

"No indeed sister, he has some very blatant ideas and opinions, and the greatest of them is that Miss Anne Westbrook will be his wife before long. He may not let her go to Winchester Manor," Abigail continued.

"But Mr Westbrook will if she is to go with me," Dean spoke. He had heard the conversation as he approached but remained slightly out of sight until it suited him. "Mr Westbrook would never deny me and Mr Musgrove's fortune is nothing to mine. The company I keep and the elevation to a higher social sphere should be enough for the Westbrooks to put Musgrove in his place; a place that is decidedly below my own."

"Of course it does, he is a clergyman and you have several very lucrative businesses which amount to an insurmountable fortune, quite possibly the richest, unwed, gentleman in the land," Isabella stated. "But are you a king?"

"Judging by his looks, I would say my wealth is likely greater than Tepes' allure," Dean countered.

"But what is your title?" Abigail asked in defence of her sister. "That is what Isabella is alluding to, and those in general, mean more to gentlemen fathers than fortunes, so he may very well give his daughter over to Tepes."

"I doubt very much that Mr Winchester's fortune has not elevated him into a sphere were he had garnered the attention of our own Regent. It will not be long before he is summoned to court and a title will be bestowed upon him," Nicolas spoke to correct his sisters.

"Our very good Regent Prince knows of the family business and has been sworn to a secrecy that allows us to move within certain circles without the hinderance of obligations to the crown. Dean would have a title if it weren't for the privacy that we desire and had King George not been deemed unfit, he would have forced it upon us. Thankfully his situation and insanity was a result of a unfortunate run in with a rogue Djinn, which my brother saved him from. He has never fully recovered from the effects of that monster, but his son is aware and has withheld those honours for our own benefit, and he is in our debt," Samuel explained.

"Are you then a Marquess sir?" Abigail teased to lighten the mood.

"Not officially," Mr Winchester replied. "I would settle for something lesser title, a Baron perhaps, but only when I am too old to hunt anymore."

"Well that sort of information should settle the father indefinitely in your favour," Nicolas stated. "Then again, he is practically throwing his girls at you, at this point. He has many for you to choose from, and if I were him I would wonder why Anne seems to be the object of everyone attention at present. She is not the most beautiful, she is the eldest and edging ever closer to being an old maid. This is likely the most attention she has ever received."

"Brother that is too cruel," Abigail cried. "Anne Westbrook is a dear sweet young woman, with a strength of character that lends herself to many situations and company. She is headstrong, to be sure, and opinionated, but she is well bred, has very good manors, unless she is put out, and quite the superior creature in beauty to all of her sisters. Yes, Jane is very beautiful, but her personality is lacking and she is terribly shy. Anne Westbrook will make a fine wife for you, Mr Winchester."

"That I do not doubt. In the short time that I have known her she has proven to be very agreeable and open to so much. My doubts lie elsewhere," Dean confessed.

"And has Anne no say in the business?" Samuel asked. "We talk as if she is already yours."

"Too true, and she has already said she would not have me, through perhaps she was teasing me. I cannot say for certain," Dean said and began his pacing once more.

"Anne Westbrook with have no choice if the parents' minds are made up about the connection," Isabella responded. "You were admitted into their society, chosen by the parents, to court their daughters in the hopes that your methods are successful enough to win the chosen lady's affection without having to put the parents in a position to force the union. Your fortune is vast, your name well established and a title very likely to come your way in the future. Mr Winchester is the best catch, if they are smart about it."

"Indeed, and he was there first," Abigail said.

"Technically Musgrove was first, as a cousin," Nicolas said.

"She hates him and would never have him even if it were forced upon her," Dean said.

"And you know this why?" Isabella asked slyly.

"She told me," he responded darkly.

"In confidence with the young lady, why are we not surprised," Abigail asked and giggled.

"You know that I am, and that she is aware of the family business which plagues us and has put matrimony to the back of my mind," Dean countered.

"It is at the very forefront of you mind, and has been for some time. Imagine what it would do for your mental state if you simple married and got it out of the way. It would open you up to so much more of the business side of things and would effectively put it out of your mind all together. Get married, be done with it, move on to bigger concerns," Isabelle accused. "And now all you have to wonder after is how you will make it happen. But the wheels are already in motion, or you would not have been permitted into the lady's confidence. Her father simply would not allow it."

"No indeed, and yet he seems very pleased to encourage you," Abigail added.

"Why is it that gentlemen must ask a father for his permission to marry their daughters, do you think?" Isabella asked slyly. "Could it be because they have already made up their minds about it, or is it perhaps because the daughter in question is property to be married off? She belongs to the family, the patriarch, and a good match with a good name is better for business than the thought of love or affection."

The gentlemen in the room looked to one another quizzically but did not respond and turned their attentions to other places in the room out of embarrassment and understanding. It was the way of their society and had been for generations, but it was not openly admitted entirely among the gentlemen, and it was exactly what Anne had warned him about in their first honest conversation.

Anne Westbrook had been fighting the system for a great long time, and should she achieve it, would continue to do so for the rest of her life. But, alas, it was unlikely that she would ever win the battle, the odds at present were stacked against her and though her father likely hoped for a love to change her mind, it was not always the case.

"There you have it, you know that my sister is correct, so perhaps before this goes much further, you should find a moment to speak to Mr Westbrook in private on the matter and he will put an end to Musgrove and Tepes if he so chooses, and you will have saved Anne Westbrook from two very different kinds of treachery," Abigail said. "Thought, you may bring her misery in the end, happiness in matrimony is rarely achieved in normal circumstances, one where secrets preside over a gentleman's character. However, you have been honest with her, or more honest than most when it comes to entering into the marriage state, and so, perhaps happiness is within your grasp."

"Happiness for one man, can be different for another. Look at our father and very good mother," Nicolas stated in support of Mr Winchester.

"Our parents are the exception, mother was a hunter by birth and father was wealthy and a scrappy young man who took to the life very well indeed. When it is the woman who brings to the union the secret life, I believe that lends to the ease of the transition of the gentleman and an openness that is desired when forming a relationship. Father took to the idea, Mother was a warrior, and Castle Black had always been a fortress. It was a match made in heaven, I dare say, but I would need the angel or Mr Shurley to confirm my assumptions," Abigail retorted.

"Indeed, I agree with your reasoning dear sister," Nicolas gave in and relented.

"And now that we have Anne Westbrook well settled in our minds, the other daughters become the problem," Isabella said.

"That is not the problem. A son-in-law would be obligated to take care of the sisters of his wife," Abigail countered to her sister's nonsense, "and elevate them to his society, to pass along the good fortunes he has had in finding a wife. In short, it will be Mr Winchester's job, on behalf of Mr Westbrook, to find husbands for the rest of them."

"And which of you will let me out of my current occupation of protecting you?" Nicolas asked slyly. "For it is also an Eldest Son's job to protect the reputations of his beloved sisters until they have been married off. So who will be first, for I am prepared to give you up to the husband by your reasonings."

"You will have to wait and see brother," Isabella teased. "We are not the problem at present, the matrimony of Mr Winchester is our primary objective. And we have taken to it swimmingly, haven't we Abigail."

"It is indeed the most fun I have had in a good while," Abigail agreed. "I can see why mothers are so very prolific in this avenue of social life. It is a hunt, and a game, and almost addicting in the folly of it; however little is know of the gentleman, he is seen as the property of one or other of their daughter..."

"Next we set our sights on Mr Samuel and our dear brother," Isabella offered. "For Mr Winchester is as much as settled at this point."

"Before I have made up my mind to marry at all?" Dean asked indignantly.

"You've made up your mind," Isabella accused with a roll of her pretty eyes. "Or you would not protest so."

"In any case, we will judge the gathering at the Westbrooks when we return there tonight," Samuel said in defence of his brother.

"And if we are given the opportunity, Isabella and I will convince the Westbrook Matriarch that we are desperately in need of her daughters companionship on our visit to Winchester Manor, for I think it may be wise to put up one of us as a rival to Anne for your affections sir," Abigail spoke to change the subject.

"The folly continues," Isabella cried excitedly. "It would encourage a quick match if you seemed preoccupied with other ladies."

"Do as you please," Dean said with a sigh and relented. "But know that I am not amused by any of this."

"No indeed, it seems all rather frivolous, you girls should encourage Anne and not trying to take away from the establishment, or give hope to those gentlemen who are also vying for her affection," Nicolas stated.

"Yes, you are right brother," Isabella said. "We need to solidify the union. Abigail, our folly will have to wait."

"Oh but there are others follies to be had Isabella. I am not put out, I am determined to enjoy this evening and convince all of the Westbrook ladies that they simply must join us on our journey," Abigail spoke playfully. "We will rely on you, Samuel, to give us the particulars as to the entertainments and activities to befall us when we are come to your home. Pray, make it sound exciting and extravagant, but also appropriate for unmarried ladies."

"That is generally the work of my brother to sell our lifestyle," Samuel protested.

"Not tonight, tonight he will speak with Mr Westbrook alone and a serious courtship of Miss Anne must begin, for propriety sake," Nicolas stated. "The rest is up to you Samuel, for with Dean off the market, you and I are the next best thing and we must make it seem so to get them away from Tepes."

"Indeed, for they do have other daughter and Tepes, I dare say, would have any of the bloodline if he could," Isabella's speech became dark and portrayed the severity of the situation.

All manner of folly and teasing was gone, and the weight of the consequences were once again upon them all as a harsh, static, silence seemed to spread through he parlour and encapsulate each of the occupants there within.

"Very well," Samuel said after sharing a wordless communique with his silent brother who shrugged and gave up. "We will all play a part tonight."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Before the hour of their departure had arrived, for their dinner engagement with the Westbrooks, the Winchesters, and the Black, of the hunter's party broke up and returned to their rooms within the inn to prepare for what could be the eve that changed their lives.

Samuel and Dean stayed for a long moment in silence, one watching the other for answers, opinion, and options to escape the predicament they had found themselves so deeply ensconced within, but they never spoke, glancing sheepishly around the room as the servants prepared for their evening.

"And so it shall be then?" Dean asked as his brother sighed when at last they were left in only the company of each other; having not come to any other conclusions. "I am to marry?"

"It has always been this way, as you well know, but your days of putting it off for frivolity and impropriety are over, I believe," Samuel said with sympathy in his tone and his looks. "It is a wonder that you made it this long, if I am being completely honest, that is the most shocking part of the whole affair."

"And should I not speak to Anne on the subject first?" Dean asked. "Rather than go to the father directly and risk upsetting the lady to the point of irreconcilable issues that would plaque us?"

"On one hand, she may resent and hate you if she finds out she has been treated like property, but what if she is convinced that you could not make her happy and refuses you, given the chance?"

"Refuse me and the fortune? Her family would not have that," Dean commented sceptically. "Really Samuel, that is not the issue."

"She has already told you as much," Samuel retorted.

"I am many things, but I am not what they say I am and I will not treat her as they think a gentleman is bound to do. I'll not be the man that the Blacks seem to think run this society and Anne Westbrook is not property to her father. She is his favourite. She deserves to be spoken to with respect and convinced of the plan for the safety of her family. If, when this is all over, we are not compatible, I will find a way to release her," Dean vowed.

"Anne Westbrook is also very smart, and understands the world. She knows that she must marry well, for her baby brother will inherit all of the Westbrook fortune. And as much as I believe you are in earnest about the father's relationship with his eldest daughter, he is still a man of this society and has allowed all of these men into the society of his daughters. He may not call her his property but he is selling her, and all of her sisters, to the best of men he can find."

"I will speak with her first. I will lay all of our cards out on the table and I will make her see the importance of this plan," Dean said, set his resolve.

"And hope to Chuck that she is reasonable enough to accept that terrible news as a proposal," Samuel commented sarcastically. "For all the times you have flirted your way into the favour of young ladies, for all the times you've been a scoundrel and improper, and for all the times your tongue has managed to get you out of the worst of situation, you'll not win her heart like this."

"My words are all I have at the present. Love, if that is to be what we call it, will come later, or I will release her. This is not about my matrimonial felicity, it is about saving her life, and the lives of her sisters. Anne Westbrook is bound to understand that reason, and the urgency by which this is to occur," Dean stated angrily. "And for the record, I would not be doing this if I had any choice in the matter! I, who is the most elegant eldest son any of them have ever known, am being forced into this only because of my fortune. I'm not ready to get married!"

"You have six bullets from Miss Shurley that say you have serval choices to make," Samuel countered. "And elegance is not what I would call you, though perhaps, from time to time, you may have the illusions of such."

"You're so droll dear brother," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"You started this," Samuel countered. "I am more elegant, you are more eligible, there is a very great difference, and Tepes as all the royal, regality that any young lady could ask for."

"Tepes is not dining with us tonight. If he were I'd do what I need to and face the consequences of the Westbrooks knowing after the fact. And what is regality to being torn from your family and thrown to the wolves in a foreign land?" Dean huffed. "He is nothing to me."

"Indeed, in your eyes perhaps," Samuel shrugged. "But that is not the point, the point is that you have the bullets, Amara gave you an out, and although I do not agree that you should just walk up to the man and shoot him, you potentially could."

"I have loaded the bullets into the colt, and I will carry it with me," Dean said decisively.

"I expect nothing less brother mine," Samuel said approvingly. "And I will be prepared with remedies and weapons of my own."

"Very good, I've dealt with the wrath of gods before, so I believe we may come through this," Dean protested. "Should we come face to face with Tepes at any point between now and our flight from this place, I will shoot him and it will be done."

"Calm down brother, that is not the choice you should be making at this time, though should he come after the ladies of the Westbrook family and the proof is to be found by the ladies of the Black family, then you would have reason to shoot him, but tonight is for other things. For now we must be smart about it, you would have leverage if he is feasting on those girls. Mr Shurley could not deny you your actions if the proof is to be presented to him," Samuel reasoned passionately to prove the severity of the situation. "However, should Mr Westbrook choose to accept you as a son-in-law, should he grant you permission to marry his eldest daughter, he will need to know of the family business. Perhaps that is the talk you should have before you ask for Anne's hand. It may be the deciding factor for, or against, you. At least then he will be aware of the danger Tepes presents to his family and perhaps he will be persuaded to end the acquaintance and flee."

"What if I have a conversation with both of them?" Dean asked.

"She could back you up on the side of the supernatural, maybe her father could convince her to take you," Samuel responded but he wasn't all together certain that the plan would work in his brother's favour.

"I do not think that any of these plans are going to work entirely in our favour, dear brother," Dean commented reading his brother's wordless cues, "nor do they ever, really. But we must find a way to make the best of it, or make it into the best situation for us. I do wish Singer was here. We should have brought him."

"We will be back with him in two days," Samuel said with a shake of his head and if we are to return to Whitby we'll bring him along."

"Yes, and yet, I fear that this two days may be too much without him. I feel I am in need of a good scolding, or that he would have so much more insight into this situation that we are seeing for ourselves. We should have brought him along in the first place," Dean commented.

"I agree brother, though I believe he would have had you married off long before this," Samuel teased.

"Ha, you are right. He has been trying, in father's place, for a great many years now," Dean laughed aloud for the first time and then fell darkly silent once more.

"I will say that I like Anne, I think she would do well for you but I do not like the circumstances of this situation for any of us, nor would Singer. I do not think you are sure of it either. Marry well, or not, and you're stuck with it, though Anne Westbrook does deserve someone like you. You are not ready to accept it, nor would you say it about yourself, but you are the very best kind of man. Or purchance you are afraid of the feeling she has stirred up in you regardless of the situation we find ourselves in."

"Just tell me I'm a fool, Samuel, and be done with it," Dean huffed colouring slightly.

"I don't believe that you are, but you are not ready to change our situation. Anne knows what we do, she will not chase me from your house, nor will I leave simply because you've taken a wife. We will carry on in our work just as before and she will have a choice as to how much or how little she takes on. Singer will teach her everything she needs to know about your house and your life. She was brought up a gentleman's daughter, so she knows how to run a gentleman's household and all that goes along with her social duties within a community. You will make her a hunter if that is what she wants, or at the very least she will give you the children that will carry on in our stead. It is the right and proper way of things, I believe that you will have Chuck's blessing as you already have Amara's. Happiness is not something we have ever really know properly, but Anne Westbrook may bring you close, if she'll have you."

"I fear that she wont," Dean confessed, "because she has told me as much herself."

"I think she has changed her mind. If one can form an attachment as quickly as you have, one can also see the severity of the situation and change one's mind," Samuel said while standing to walk to his brother side, clapping him on the back. He looked him in the eyes to read what was deep in his brother's soul. "Put all things aside and speak to her."

"I will," Dean vowed.

"Then take her to her father and convince him to let the girls away with us. Let everyone believe that the meeting was about one thing and if it comes to that, if she helps you to make up your mind, then you can break the news when this is all over, but do it right Dean Winchester, for your own sake," Samuel advised his brother in a way that only they knew because of their closeness and the experiences they had been through all of their lives together.

"Do it right," Dean repeated, nodded his understanding to his brother, shaking his head to clear it. "You are very wise, baby brother."

"Yes, I have to be, for your sake and for my own; brains and brawn, as they say in certain circles," Samuel laughed as he motioned to himself and then his brother. "Or should I say heart with regards to you?" He asked.

"I believe that we have that in common," Dean replied seriously.

"Indeed," Samuel nodded and then turned to leave getting ready for what would certainly be another eventful and mysterious evening engagement.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The day was still very fine and bright when the Winchesters and the Blacks returned to the house of the Westbrooks. They were admitted into the parlour and found that the party was whole except for Miss Anne. With pleasantries out of the way and glances from members of his own party, Mr Winchester took to circling the room in a haze of a mood, which seemed to hang over him as his mind wandered and his attention drifted away to the recesses of his subconscious concerns.

"Where, pray, is dear Anne?" Isabella asked after a long moment. "I had wished to speak with her about this morning. I am quite jealous that she was given a private demonstration by Mr Winchester."

"Oh not this again," Mr Musgrove grumbled to himself but the room heard him clearly and became uneasy.

"She is not herself today, poor Anne, and has taken to roaming the great expanses of Mr Westbrook's estate. We've not see her since luncheon had ended," Mrs Westbrook whispered in an aside as Mr Winchester came nearer to her.

"Shall I go in search of her, Madame? You seem distressed," Dean asked and tried to hid his sudden concern.

"Oh yes, do sir, for my benefit. Tell her that her mamma is quite worried," the mother cried gleefully. "Bring her back to us."

"Why, Madame, when I had offered so vehemently, had you not accepted my offer to do the very same thing hours ago?" Mr Musgrove asked as he stood and joined Mr Winchester.

"You are well aware of the answer sir," the mother, who's eyes were set upon the Winchester fortune, spoke in a hushed but harsh, warning to the mousy man. "Should Anne find herself in danger out in the woods, I very much doubt you will do her any good with your pacifism. She is not in need of a clergy man but a warrior," she hushed her voice even further. "I have several other daughters who are in need of your company, sir, as you are well aware," she finished and then her tone was louder as the man slunk back and she addressed the object of her own hunt with enthusiasm once more. "Please Mr Winchester, go and find our dearest girl and bring her back safely to dine with us."

"I will Madame," Dean said with a bow, made eye contact with his brother, who nodded his understanding, and then fled from the room entirely.

"Madame, I implore you, have you considered the Winchester's offer?" Abigail Black asked when Dean was gone and the uncomfortable tension of the clergy man taking up a slow circling of the room became prevailing and unnerving. "We are in such great anticipation and need of companionship. For what are we to do with all these gentlemen and their hunting and estate business. It will be a bore for the ladies, if we do not have the companionship that we are used to."

"Oh my dear girl, I understand you completely," Mrs Westbrook carried in Abigail's way. "And am pleased to say that Mr Westbrook has considered the very generous offer of the gentlemen and he has agreed that Anne, Jane, Fanny and Charlotte will go with you. Claudia will remain with me to help with the younger girls and baby Philippe," she replied and there was a joyful eruption from the ladies of the gathering.

"Where do they go?" Mr Musgrove asked darkly.

"Why they have been graciously invited to accompany the Black ladies to the great estate of Mr Winchester," Mr Westbrook stated with pride and great self importance.

"Is that wise sir? To send your daughter, unmarried, into the wilderness with gentlemen so new to your acquaintance," Musgrove asked emphasizing his own disgust at the idea. "What will your neighbours think? How will this damage their reputation?"

"We know exactly what they will think, with six ladies and three gentlemen," Isabella stated and laughed. "And they come as our companions, not that of the gentlemen."

"Too many ladies, I should think," Mr Black whispered to Samuel but the room filled with giggles and chuckles. "Not good for assemblies or balls that are likely to be encountered. We will have to dance with them all, and me with my sisters. How unfortunate."

"Indeed," Samuel chuckled at the sarcasm in Mr Black's speech. "But our society is quite varied back home. We will have an evening assembly once a week, to be sure, but our days will be quite full of shooting and business. We will hardly spend much time with the ladies at their own day to day activities and Mr Singer, our dear butler, is very good when it comes to the protection of propriety and the planning of entertainments for the girls. We also have a few very near neighbour who also have daughters, unmarried, who will be very good society for the ladies. Do you know of the Talbots and the Harvelles, Mr Westbrooks?" Samuel asked to change the subject.

"I believe I have heard of the Talbots, sir, but I am unfamiliar with the Harvelles," Mr Westbrook responded.

"We will endeavour to form the acquaintance for you sir," Samuel stated. "They are the very best kinds of people."

"I trust that they are, if they are among those in your society," Westbrook spoke his agreement to the intended connections.

"Surely, you will throw us a ball, Mr Samuel," Abigail broke in to return to the ideas of the entertainment of the ladies. "For it would only be right to introduce us to all of your society."

"I leave that decision to my dear brother as he is the Eldest son and that responsibility would be on him," Samuel said with a laugh. "But I assure you, Dean is very good when planning such occasions. He has thrown balls on many occasion and at his own whims. Singer will likely already be ten steps ahead of us in the planning so as to alleviate his own work."

"That is capital news, such good help is very hard to come by," Mr Black stated.

"Indeed, I am intrigued by Mr Singer," Isabella stated.

"You will all meet him in very good time, and your own very good servants will be welcomed and treated with fairness," Samuel said. "But I do wonder why the whole family will not join us. Surely the invitation was for all of you," He spoke to change the subject.

"Mr Westbrook has business in town and has promised himself to Mr Shurley until his business is finished here in Whitby," Mrs Westbrook spoke quickly to answer the inquiry. "And we have received an invitation to travel into the moorlands to Castle Black."

"We will take the youngsters on the far shorter journey and as Mr Musgrove stays the fortnight, at least, and we are otherwise engaged with the Whitby society and my own business with regards to the estate, it is not entirely plausible to all make the journey. Therefore it seems only right to send out eldest daughters with you to make the traveling parties much smaller in all respects and easier to manage. Do not fret, my girls will have their own entourage and equipage, we will not be put out by their absence. But I trust that they will be well taken care of by you and your brother," Mr Westbrook added.

"Oh indeed sir," Samuel vowed. "They will want for nothing at Winchester Manor."

"I am sure, but what of their reputations?" Mr Musgrove persisted in his protests of the plot, or perhaps it was the lack of invitation for himself.

"I assure you sir, we are well prepared with ladies maids and chaperones for all of them. Why shouldn't they be admitted into the society of such illustrious gentlemen?" Mr Westbrook asked.

"Surely, for Mr Musgroves sake, you have a governess that you will send along with them," Abigail stated. "We do not travel with our governess any longer, for ladies of our age are no longer in any need of a governess, with elder siblings to watch the younger, you should not, in general, worry. We have ladies maids abounding, that seems to please our very good father."

"Indeed Abigail, and I am certain it pleases the ladies maids for the adventure of the journey and the prospects of new society," Isabella added with a giggle.

"Our Governess will remain with the younger children who still find themselves under her tutelage," Mrs Westbrook spoke haughtily. "Anne and Jane have their own maids, they will go as well as Betsey, whom Fanny and Charlotte share, she will also accompany them. That, in my very good opinion, is just what they need and these maids are perfectly capable of acting as chaperone."

"And our man McClare, along with a coachman, a footman, and good Mr Kenton, should be just enough of an entourage for our girls," Mr Westbrook finished. "No, I have made up my mind upon the subject. My girls are good, honest, helpful young ladies and I trust them and the Winchesters. They will go and that is the last that will be said on the subject," he finished with a direct order to the man who was only a cousin by marriage.

There came a great acclamation of excitement from the gathering and joyful chatter of the anticipated journey filled the air as Mr Musgrove slunk back to a corner near Claudia and sat to pout.

"And when do they leave?" Musgrove asked angrily.

"The day after tomorrow," Mr Westbrook responded proudly. "But do not fret Claudia, Margaret and Phylis will be here to entertain you, and there are plenty of lovely young ladies in our acquaintance who have been invited to dine tomorrow evening to say fair well to the girls. It will be a lovely evening of frivolity," he added boastfully, "I simply must have you all there in attendance as well," he added to the Black and Mr Samuel.

"We would be glad to attend and will set anyone's nerves at ease should they be as cautious and concerned as Mr Musgrove," Isabella accepted the invitation on behalf of everyone and made her pretty speech to the great joy that it brought to the patriarch.

"And I am pleased to stay, Papa," Claudia spoke from place near Mr Musgrove. "For I am not fond of traveling, and I am content with our society here. And of course, momma simply could not be without me."

"No indeed my dear," her mother cooed. "You are so very good Claudia my love."

"I know that you are invaluable to your dear momma, my darling daughter," her father added proudly.

"Then it is settled," Musgrove said angrily as he stood again and turned toward the door. "You will excuse me, I find a great need to take the air," he added, bowed abruptly to his host and fled.


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: Well hello there everyone! Happy New Year! Yes, I took a bit of a break, had some crazy drama arise already in 2019...not sure how I feel just yet. But I am trying to get back into the swing of things. My beta for this story also had a baby (he's precious, squishy and a perfect little angel) so that's another reason for the delay. But we are going to try and update on a weekly basis now that things are getting back to normal - or the new normal.**_

Chapter 54

Mr Winchester stepped out of the house on to the veranda and looked all about the lawn and expanses that spread themselves out before him. Inhaling slowly he took in the air, peppered with the essence of the salty sea, and watched the tree tops and horizon for signs that would lead him in the right direction. The sun had begun its slow descent into darkness, which would make his searching more troublesome but he also hoped that if Anne were not in danger, she would be making her return by now. He watched for a moment longer and seeing birds fly up into the sky, seemingly at random, he turned and headed off in that direction at a quick pace.

Mr Dean Winchester was not searching long when he spied Miss Anne Westbrook coming toward him along a well traveled trail, one she was familiar with and traveled often during her years of rambling through the estate. Her bow crossed her torso, as her quiver hung upon her back, and in her hand she carried a bloodied machete.

"Well this is convenient, come along," she spoke as she spied him. "I am in need of your assistance," she continued calmly.

"Your mother is worried Madame," Mr Winchester said with a slight bow of his head but fell in step with her.

"Of course she is, but I've no time for pleasantries at present, I need your help and this hunters life is rather new to me."

"I am at your service," he said, "but pray, why were you hunting?"

"Musgrove's servant followed me into the woods this afternoon," she began her tale as she quickened her pace. "I was aware of the man almost immediately, though he was not exactly subtle in his approach. He is not the same servant that Musgrove has had in previous visits and I was suspicious from the beginning of his absolute change in character from the types of people that Musgrove has associated with in the past. With his recent speeches of pacifism, this man in particular is very contrary to his articulated ways."

"So he is a liar," Dean said.

"I believe there is something else going on," Anne replied. "Musgrove has always been a pacifist, in his ways and connection with the All Mighty God, however, he is more agitated and aggravated at present. And I had caught the two men in a heated discussion after luncheon, it made me very uneasy and sent me into a part of the estate where I knew I would find safety in the familiarity of the place. Musgrove is very much an indoors sort of gentleman, and so I knew he would not follow me out here."

"And hence, the machete," Mr Winchester added.

"Indeed, but in all honesty, the machete was because of you," she commented truthfully. "I'd procured it from the gardener's shed, knowing that a portion of our garden hedge was unruly and that the head gardener has them for such an occasion. And I am thankful that I was aware of the usefulness of the instrument," She finished as they came to a place in the woods where a body lay. "I would have taken up a great sword from the gallery but I fear that would have been missed."

"Indeed," Mr Winchester spoke his understanding and agreement and then continued. "You did this?" He asked as he observed the carnage and the clean cut.

"I did, I have been trained, in many respects, as a son. I am my father's favourite and swordsmanship is a very important skill," she replied haughtily. "I confronted the servant as he continued in his pursuit, ordered him away for my own sake, and he protested and advanced further."

"And how did you know he was a vampire?"

"I didn't," She replied honestly. "Not until I pushed him to leave and he said that his true master had forbade it."

"Did he attack you?" Dean asked as he checked the decapitated head and sure enough the fangs of the beast were visible.

"I told him that I was armed and to not attempt anything improper. He laughed at me and I levelled my bow and took aim in the hopes that he would flee, and in that moment his laughter changed to something sinister and I saw the fangs before my very eyes."

"And you struck with deadly force. It was clean and effective, well done, but it could spell trouble for us. The vampire scourge have not been killing, or that is what we have been lead to believe, so we must destroy the evidence before he is found and we must get you out of here before he is missed, and I do not simply mean the woods."

"What are you suggesting then?" She asked.

"We must set this corpse ablaze," Dean responded. "And then you will come with me to your father to have you removed, at once, from Whitby," he finished.

"And what, pray, are we to tell him?" She demanded. "That his daughter is a murderer, that vampires and all manner of beast are real, or have you set your mind to other things that would be less truthful but more acceptable socially?"

"We will tell him that his daughter has been targeted by a beast and that his family, as a whole, is in very great danger. Unfortunately, we have been pushed to reveal our secrets. He must know that monsters are real. You need not worry, I will take responsibility for this killing, however I fear there is no way to avoid the truth when the servant will not be returning to his house and Musgrove will likely make that very much known to your very good father that something is afoot."

"Why must he know?" She asked. "His world view is very limited. It will destroy him, I fear. But I do understand what you are saying and the suspicion of such a situation will be unavoidable."

"We fear that Tepes is after you, in particular, but that he would settle for the other girls if you are unobtainable, and if this man wasn't tasked with simply following you for Musgrove's sake, his true master is Tepes. Though perhaps Musgrove may have intentions toward you, or has in the past, you are now the particular favourite of the Vampire King and my fortune make me a very real threat for your affections. I fear, no matter what we say or do, it will be known very soon that we are all very much aware of the dangers of the supernatural. Should Tepes' conquests be fruitless, he may lash out and your family needs to know how to protect themselves in the event of unpleasantness. What would be worse, in your opinion, your father knowing of the danger or seeing any of us react in a defensive manner, nay, to see you perform such a task as murder for the protection of your family."

"I see your meaning," She said morosely, "but why have I been so singled out? When I am so adamantly against the marriage state, and have been so, very vocally for all these years?"

"Tepes does not care about your feeling, nor does he respect women in the way that he plays at. He is here for one purpose, I believe, to seek a replacement for a woman whom he stole long ago from your family. A woman whom you resemble. It is a bloodline."

"You cannot mean Aunt Mina," She said with a shake of her head.

"I do, indeed, that is the woman in question. Her portrait still hangs in your family gallery. It is my I belief that one of the reasons we found Vampires among you on the night of the ball, was to be sure that a daughter of Mr Westbrook looked like his relative and as such would make a suitable replacement for the Vampire King."

"And so, to protect his family, my father must know," she said regrettably. "For I cannot see a way around this when the man staying among our family could be connected to this beast, or at least his servant was."

"I'm afraid so, though we may be able to go about this in a different manner. I believe taking you and your sisters away from Whitby, is the best course of action at present."

"I am aware of the invitation that which arrived from Castle Black," she commented.

"If your family travels to Castle Black they will be made aware of the supernatural as that place is a commune of hunters battling the undead Zombie Horde. There would be no escaping it there, though an assault on that place could be much more traumatizing if they do not go with their eyes opened to the beasts."

"I see your point, and perhaps they should find out by seeing it for themselves, however my father would do better to convince my mother, if he were aware of it all," she reasoned. "Though his world would be shaken, he is a huntsman, as you are aware, and would take the news and the change of lifestyle as well as can be expected. My mother will like deny it all, my sisters will be frightened like mice."

"Indeed, and we've not a moment to lose for I am concerned that the vampire may attempt to feed on the family. Fear or not, your blood is what truly matters, though I believe Tepes to be a vain man, he wants to look at you, as much as he sought out Mina and simply took her. I will need you to check your sisters and we need them away as soon as possible. I also must know if you have been fed upon, though should that be the case you would be less capable than you have been this day."

"I assume there are marks associated with feeding, and can tell you I have none," she said. "So you need not worry about me, but I will do as you say the moment I can be alone with my sisters."

"I thank you, I will advise you to be aware of any changes in behaviour of your beloved sisters. If you are suspicious because they are not acting themselves, that could be a sign of blood loss, be on your guard."

"Indeed! I thank you for your counsel, I will do as you say," She said with a nervousness about her. "But for now we have much bigger problems. We must destroy this body and be back for dinner."

"Indeed," Dean said, taking her word for it and began to build and ignite the fire.

"This is going to take too long," she said as the body burned slowly amongst the wood he had stacked.

"And that is why we should speak to your father," Dean said to convince her. "I was tasked with coming out here to find you, but if we do not return in a time which is proper, they will begin to draw conclusions. Perhaps you should head back, simply make eye contact with my brother and he will know that there is danger afoot. Go, I will finish here."

"I am not leaving," she vowed. "This is my doing and I will take responsibility."

"Madame, I fear that there is no way for you to not. But the impropriety that your family will be thinking of, that your father will be assuming, is my concern now. You should go back before it is too late, my brother will find a way to send help to me, or I will pray to my connections within the angelic realm and they will attend to me, I hope. You must take your father aside and make him know the severity of the situation, not for my sake, but for your own."

"I understand your meaning, but is that all I am to say to him? You do not wish to speak to him yourself?" She asked suspiciously. "Because everyone will assume what we have done while away for so long and the conclusions of most have already been drawn."

"I am well aware," Dean grumbled. "And as improper as the truth of the situation is, I am concerned that the gossip will be enough to ruin both of our reputations in this place, or at the very least, force the truth out in a way that could be very wide spread."

"And so you have set your resolve to make an offer of marriage regardless of your feeling, or mine," she accused. "Because you believe that a marriage proposal would be just as good as telling the truth to take people's mind off of you and I."

"My feelings are not what you think they are. I admire you greatly, and it surprises me at how quickly that admiration has turned to attachment. You are very new to my acquaintance, and the truth of my business, yet you have risen to the occasion. It would be improper to tell you how that makes me feel," he said in retort. "However my family business, rank, and station have dictated that I must be a certain way, a gentleman, and live within a construct. My concern, at present, is for your safety and that of your family because we believe we have come to the true reason for Tepes' coming here. It is you Anne, he came here for you. Now, my belief is that you are well aware of what to do to protect yourself from his soldiers, but the man will be more difficult for he was created in a different way. The knowledge that you now posses is paramount to your understanding of the situation, and I believe you will continue to explore the supernatural regardless of the situation that you find yourself in. However, the severity of the situation puts me in mind to speak openly with your father to convince him of the problem and danger that Whitby faces and to put myself between you and Tepes. In that respect, an engagement is in our best interest. I will fight for you, to the death, but I can only do that by marrying you or it will be a scandal. I fear however that your parents have very much set their sights on my fortune and will not see reason, should I go to your father and speak to him in private, the assumptions will be made and you will be mine in the eyes of your society. And perhaps, I do not need them to see reason, if protecting you is my only goal, but I wish for you to have some say in this sodded business. I can promise you that I can protect you, train you, and I will respect you, but I will not go willingly into this preconceived notion that it is what either of us want at presents, nor will I make any further advances should they be unwelcome. And yet, if I ask you to marry me, we can put that out of the way until the situation here is resolved, and once all is settled we might very well have come to other solutions for ourselves. I have not, for many years, put serious thought into marriage. I have used my single status to my advantage in the business of hunting while leaving the other businesses solely in the hands of my brother, to avoid the matrimonial question from our general clientele. I would prefer to see the product do the business rather than my eligibility be the selling factor. So, in a way, by marrying I would not have to worry any longer about that side of the business, and come to think of it, had I had the presence of mind then, perhaps I would have chosen to do it sooner. Perhaps this is divine providence. Perhaps this is the moment that I have been waiting for all my life and you are the one destine for me. I've always known that I must marry, that I must carry on the legacy of my family, but I was determined that I would not turn a gentle woman into the family business, but rather find one from among the shadows of the business itself. I feel guilt for what this has done to you, and yet I feel that you will not relinquish it now that you have begun."

"You are more suited for one of the Black ladies, that is what you mean isn't it? They are well trained hunters and aware of your lifestyle without having life altering revelations thrust upon them," Anne commented as she blushed.

"Indeed, but I have no affection for Abigail or Isabella, and that is where the trouble lies. I do not wish to marry without affection, at least a little. They are very new to my acquaintance as well, and yes one of them would do for the duty of matrimony, if duty is all that I am seeking, as would a young lady back home. And yet, I have not made the advances that I have made with you, nor have a thought so very passionately about marriage to them as I have in the past several days. I do not see either of the Blacks in that way, nor do I appreciate the way they believe, or assume to believe, that I will be as a husband. They are very vocal in their opinions of how all gentlemen are, and have given little encouragement of knowing my true nature, but then again, we are very deep in this situation to worry about getting to know one another."

"As I have assumed as well. I have made many assumptions about many a gentleman who has come into my acquaintance, and who has left without further thought to me," Anne said thoughtfully. "Tell me about the lady back home."

"Her name is Joanna, and her father despises me, so there is little there for us to pursue," Dean spoke dismissively.

"And yet, you have affection for her?"

"I have known her all of her life, as it were, and I suppose that yes, I have affection for her. Perhaps my affection for her stems from the fact that I am challenged by her father. But I have also developed a strong affection for you," he replied and her face coloured in the firelight. "But you have assumptions that were developed before you became aware of what I do," he continued. "You fell into my game as you were meant to, as most ladies do, when we ride into a town or settlement knowing that there is a hunt to pursue. At the time, that was my only interest in coming here. And yet, you had a clarity of vision for the world at large that I found refreshing. You know the world, the folly of man; and have set your resolve to avoid it. I admire that greatly, and it shows a strength of character and a stubbornness, that suits me. I play at that way, out of convenience for the job. It is a mask I wear to protect my truth and that of my brother."

"And am I to assume that this is not part of the act?" She asked.

"I am in earnest, if you are not able to trust that I am being truthful then by all means you must reject my proposal, but know that I will remain present as long as it take to save this place from the Vampires."

"Is that what this is, a proposal?"

"This is a conversation that I believe you are rightfully entitled to, and should you come to an understanding and agreement with this whole affair, then yes, I will ask you and seek your father's blessing. If by the end of this retched vampiric affair, you are not happy then I will release you from our agreement. I will build a story to repairs any damage done and place on you a sum of money that will make you comfortable and desirable to other men seeking a fortune, or that you may use to set yourself up in a lifestyle that suits you without a need to ever marry. You will be in control of your choices and have new knowledge of the evils in the world. I hope and pray that you may one day find a love that will entice you into matrimony, or a happiness in independence that makes you comfortable and calm. What you do with it after that, I will have no say in, but I do ask that you not go in search of the evils alone. Turn your back on this life if you are to remain alone, for you need help in the field of battle, regardless of your training and expertise. There will always be room for someone to watch your back."

"Well, your speech is both enlightening and infuriating, flattering and insulting, but I am of a mind to accept you," she stated as she looked into his face, lit only by the fire now. "However, I must know, do not your feelings matter?"

"No, I dare say they do not," he responded and looked away, "nor have they ever. Though perhaps I think of them far more because of you."

"Because your feeling are as such, that you do not to wish to marry ever? You do not know how to be happy in marriage, or if that is something that happens for anyone at all. You do not believe in marriage as anything but duty. And you are far more likely to push your brother to be happy than yourself. Do you believe you could be happy with me?"

"You have read me like a book, and to be honest, no I had no desire to marry until you called me out and rejected me before you'd even known me," he responded honestly. "But I am responsible for ruining your ignorance and turning you toward a hunter's life, something that I vowed never to impose upon a woman. In all honesty, I expect you to despise me and no amount of money or comfort will pull you out of it. If you do not despise me now, you will. Then affection will not be possible because I'll have ruined you in ways beyond the socially assumed. Could I be happy with you, I believe so. You are brilliant, wise, and kind. You have a temper and desire to be held in a higher place than that which society dictates of a woman. You are strong in that respect, and because you have been brought up as your father's favourite, I do not believe I have ever met a woman more my equal. But, I expect you to despise me before too long."

"You will be seen in the way society has labeled you regardless of the fact that you are a good man, because you have painted the mask so feverishly upon your face, to build a persona for the world, and yet you think I will despise that when it truly is you who despise the way you have coloured the assumption for the sake of secrets. The rumours of your indiscretions are correct then? I must know, before I make up my mind, even if I have read you like an open book," She asked.

"Some of them are true, many from my younger days, but there are circumstances that colour all of them. Should you speak to the ladies in question, about what happened surrounding me falling into their lives, they would tell you of the hunts, the monsters, and the secrets that I would rather they keep, over protecting my reputation. I have the money to back my actions and cover them up, but a lady's reputation is far more fragile, and so, some of them seem improper but the truth of the situations are far worse in most cases. Imagine what we will have to conceal from the world, and yet, perhaps we would not for all of our society would only see our marriage."

"And so there is always more to you?" She asked. "But you would give me the time to get to know you. I would need you to be open with me, and if you can vow to that then I believe you are the only man that could entice me into the matrimonial state."

"I am?" He asked in shock.

"Indeed," she said and smiled.

"I suppose then you would have to read much more into me," he replied slyly, "and I would not be opposed to it," he added with a hit of playfulness but stopped as a sound beyond the crackling of the fire caught his attention. "Be on your guard Madame," he warned and drew a weapon from amidst the folds of his coat. "There is danger afoot."

"I do not wish to question you, but these woods are full of animals," she whispered as she stood at his side.

"It was too deliberate a sound to be made by an animal that knows these woods," he said. "It was most definitely human or something resembling as much."

"Who is there?" Anne demanded aloud as she clutched her machete.

And with that a chuckle was heard among the trees.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: I've been so sick this week, but my beta is amazing. This was edited at 3am during a feeding of her baby because she is dedicated to this story. Thank you for all your support!**_

Chapter 55:

"Impossible," Anne gasped as Mr Musgrove came into view. "You are a vampire?"

"If he were, we would know it. Mr Lafitte would have been able to tell and vis-versa," Dean commented and exhaled slightly to regain his calm. "So, pray, what is a pacifist such as yourself doing working for a beast and war monger?"

"I serve gods and kings," Musgrove replied haughtily. "If you were wise you'd hold your tongue in my presences. I have business with my dear cousin, away with you."

"I'll be staying," Dean said in retorts and fell silent.

"You mean you serve God," Anne countered with confusion and scepticism as Dean nodded that she should continue. "There is but One who truly matters."

"My dear Anne, there are many gods in this world and many beasts, and if you were smart you would align yourself with me, for I am on the winning side," Musgrove spoke through his teeth.

"That is not going to happen, ever. I do not believe you have any idea of what side will win or which will lose," Anne vowed. "For I serve the innocent and the unknowing from evil men and warring beasts like you, I have seen the sides and what good men can do against evil. I would sooner kill you than align with you."

"Kill a most beloved and respected cousin, and in cold blood, as I am not yet a vampire or an enemy?"

"Beloved by whom?" She asked haughtily. "I know for a fact that you are merely tolerated here because of the prospects of settling a daughter comfortably, but as I have been the recipient of an offer far more superior to you, one which will elevate me far beyond your social sphere, I will be in a position to put my sisters above you as well, and so, I dare say the tolerance for you will be fleeting."

"You would marry a hunter over a king? For that is what I shall be when my master has rewarded me for securing you."

"You will not secure me for your king, or anyone, for Mr Winchester already has. If you were wise, sir, you would leave this place immediately and advise your master to do the same. For this very night I go to my father with the prospects of a wealthy husband and proof that monsters walk among us, monsters like you. You will be chased from this house and Tepes will be bared from its walls, for we know the truth now of our Great Aunt Mina."

"How dare you speak so informally of my master!" Musgrove growled through a threatening glare that had never graced his features before when in her presence.

"I dare it, for I know what he is and what he is here for," Anne spoke defiantly.

"And you who has money and knowledge would let a woman speak in this way to me and about a king?" Musgrove asked as he turned his fury on Dean.

"Miss Anne Westbrook may speak as she pleases for I am not here to ensnare her or capture her affections under false pretences, but rather, to elevate her to a place as my equal in all things where she may speak and be heard, respected for her opinions. Should she wish it, I will strike you down in your place and present your head to your king; as warning of my power and knowledge," Dean threatened in return. "Should she deem it prudent to let you flee to the bosom of your monstrous god, then let that be done, but mark my words Musgrove, I have defeated gods before. As for you, you will be exiled from this family by dawn tomorrow and so too will your master. Should he attempt anything against my betrothed or any of her sisters in the bloodline he wishes to secure for himself, I will see to it that the wrath of God, The Almighty, falls upon him."

"And what would God do? He does not interfere in anything of this world," Musgrove stated haughtily.

"For a clergyman, you do blaspheme a great deal," Dean countered. "Pray, who told you that he would not?"

"For a man as knowledgeable as you claim to be, you seem to know nothing of the Lord, for though he is omnipotent he is not here, nor is he likely to be."

"Funny, I spoke with him in the flesh this very morning," Dean stated. "For I am the true vessel of the arch angel Michael and my brother of the devil himself. I keep at my side an angel of the Lord and the King of Hell. So pray, do tell me again how the celestial powers of heaven, how Light and Darkness, are not working among us as we speak?" Dean demanded forcefully as the angel Castiel appeared with them by the fire.

"How?" Anne gasped as she looked at Castiel.

"Mr Winchester prayed that I come. I have been waiting a great while for something to happen. It was all part of our plan to protect the innocent of Whitby. Of that I am certain, but for the purpose of this call, I know not at present, Miss Anne, why I have been summoned," Castiel replied. "Would you be so kind, Mr Winchester, to enlighten us all as to the issues you are having with a clergyman in the wilderness. This cannot be doctrinal, you wouldn't have prayed so vehemently."

"Musgrove is working for Tepes. He as blasphemed against God," Dean stated as the man who once whimpered and shrank from aggression stared on in defiant shock and awe that this man appeared before him out of thin air. "The orders he has been given is to secure Anne for Tepes."

"For myself," Musgrove countered.

"Let's be honest, you fool, he has a plan for Anne and you are but a gullible pawn," Dean accused. "She would never be yours when the King of the Vampires wants her."

"But he is not a vampire. He is human still, as far as I can tell," Castiel commented.

"The vampire that he brought with him is dead and set ablaze," Anne spoke and motioned to the fire.

"And now he believes that Tepes will give him Anne, as well as great power, if he brings her to him tonight. I cannot allow that," Dean said and watched as the angel's eyes flashed and his weapon fell from the sleeve of his greatcoat into his hand.

"You are aligning yourself with the wrong begins of might, Mr Musgrove. I give you this one warning; denounce Tepes. Live an honest life in the service of God the Almighty! Or perish in the truth of my glory." Castiel warned.

"Don't you mean hell fire?" Crowley asked as he too appeared.

"Who are you?" Musgrove asked in shock.

"Oh we've met," Crowley laughed. "I'm Mr McLeod, also know as Crowley: King of Hell."

"I am not afraid of you, nor am I convinced," Musgrove spoke haughtily.

"Shall I summon my hounds?" Crowley asked.

"Not tonight, Crowley, he is to be made an example of," Dean said.

"The only example that will be made here is that of the carnage of the Vampire King!" Musgrove stated. "Come along Anne and I will protect you from his great wrath."

"I'll stay with Mr Winchester, the Angel, and Demon, thank you very much," Anne countered with a flourished curtsy, "But I'll advise you to think twice about your allegiances."

"I am not afraid," Musgrove said. "If I should be, they would have acted already."

Crowley let loose a sharp whistle into the darkness and all at once, invisible to all around him, snarling beasts could be heard as the ground rumbled.

"What the hell is that?" Musgrove cried as he pointed into nothingness.

"Her name is Juliet," Crowley said. "And with an order from me, she is going to drag you to hell. What do you say boys and girls, shall we prove a bloody point tonight?" He asked as he began to cackle with laughter.

"What does he see?" Anne whispered fearfully.

"Hellhounds, I am certain that Juliet isn't the only one," Dean responded as he reached out to pull her close to him.

"They aren't here for you," Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me for not trusting you on that, I've had a sever run-in with them before," Dean countered.

"Yes, yes, I know," Crowley spoke dismissively. "But come on, give him to me."

"Not tonight," Castiel stated. "He is much more useful to us alive, as proof of his treachery."

"I agree," Dean said.

"Very well, come along puppies," Crowley said with aggravation as he snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Parlour tricks," Musgrove grasped but remained defiant. "I am not convinced."

"Then you are a fool," Castiel growled as a light within him began to radiate outwardly. "You will not die tonight, but you will see the wrath of the celestial power," he vowed as the light began to take over.

"Anne, shield your eyes!" Dean cried out, and wrapped himself around her. He pulled her to the ground just as the light became blindingly hot and enveloped them all.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Mr Musgrove cried out in fear and then in pain, audibly different in their sound, all the while Anne remained shielded from the light and witnessing what was ongoing.

"What is happening," Anne inquired loudly as the screaming faded to weeping and the darkness of night returned.

"He was not lying, though he does not know the whole truth, and it is my belief that Tepes did not tell him all that he believes," Castiel spoke and Dean relaxed his grasped on the lady.

"My lady, I am sorry for my action, but I must know; are you injured?" Dean asked ignoring the angel and the weeping of the villainous man.

"I am not injured, sir," Anne replied as he released her, and for the first time she saw what was done to Musgrove. "My God, what have you done?"

"Most humans cannot observe my true celestial form," Castiel replied dismissively. "This is not the first time that this has occurred, unfortunately, it is done. He will not recover from it."

"Recover, his eyes are gone," Anne cried in disbelief. "They have been burned from his being! Yet he still lives!"

"Yes, they were burned out by the light and the glory of my angelic presence, but he lives as he was not a devote, true man, who would have held the grace of the angelic host as he has been asked. He was not a vessel, he is a villain, and I hope that this has taught him to follow truth rather than treachery," Castiel explained.

"What are we to do with him now?" Dean asked as Anne stared on in disbelief, and although he was a cousin, she did not feel remorse for the consequences that he now faced.

"Yes, what is to happen to him now?" Anne asked.

"I will take him to the Almighty to confess his sins and to prove to the One just how dreadful the situation we find ourselves in has become," Castiel replied calmly but with a look to Mr Winchester and Miss Westbrook that spoke to his concern. "You should return to the house, at once, and be set in your plot to leave here."

"But Tepes was spending this evening in negotiations with God," Dean spoke in protest. "He will be there when you deliver his servant to the feet of the Almighty."

"My master is meeting with a writer," Musgrove whimpered, still caught within his defiance.

"He isn't aware of the truth behind the facade," Castiel said with a shake of his head. "But perhaps this act of aggression will sway the negotiations in our favour. I am willing to take that risk but you should be prepared all the same. I bid you farewell," The angel finished with a slight bow of his head and before Dean could protest further, he was gone along with Musgrove.

"Mr Shurley, you are talking of Mr Shurley?" Anne asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I thought you knew," Dean said. "But then again, perhaps he is connected with your family for protections sake. I don't believe he would allow Tepes to take, once again, what wasn't his in the first place."

"I don't understand, I knew of the relationship between Miss Amara and Mr Shurley in that I was aware that they are very powerful beings and siblings, but I had not thought it possible that he should be God, or perhaps my reason would not allow it."

"You have been through a very great deal in the past few days. And well, I suppose that is the whole point. He does not wish for many to know that he is Light of all Lights and she is the Darkness of all Darkness, for you would look at them both very differently wouldn't you? For the purpose of secrecy and discretion, you must keep the secret. If too many people know that they are one and the same, yet two side of a balanced and parallel universe, what would that do for the general public? They are absolute creation, power, grace! They have created everything and know everything. Now they both watch as this world changes on its own. I am sure he would be pleased if you would keep that knowledge to yourself, indeed I must ask you that do so; may I have your word on that?" Dean asked as he moved quickly to extinguish the fire.

"You have my word, wholly, but who would believe me?" Anne asked in shock. "I am not entirely convinced of it myself, but perhaps that is fear and denial. Maybe I don't want to believe it."

"I would not lie to you," Dean said. "I have promised you that much."

"I believe you," Anne whispered. "But this is a bit much."

"Yes, I know, that is exactly the point," he said as he looked to her. "This life was once simply not knowing, and then there were angels and demons among the monsters that we hunted. Now gods, worlds, the Light and the Darkness. You should know that I have died. I have gone to hell and heaven both. I have seen what an angelic presence within a vessel can do. I have watched my brother take on the Devil himself a creature that should have never have been within this world. I cannot promise that those things are not in the future for me, but I can promise you that I will do everything within my power to protect you and your family from those evils," he vowed.

"What horrors," Anne gasped but there was sympathy in her tone as she reached out and caressed his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Where does this gentleness come from when all you speak of is dreadful?"

"My duty is to save people," Dean replied and took her hand and removed it from his cheek. "If that is the gentleness then that is my answer, or perhaps I was raised rightly as a gentle man. For I believe that the title in society has lost its meaning in many ways."

"I do agree with you on that," She said and forced a smile. "But the gentleness is something else Mr Dean Winchester and I think it should be my duty to figure that out."

Mr Winchester chuckled slightly in that moment and averted his eyes from her gaze.

"And I suppose you would be surprised also to hear that more people than you can imagine would believe you if you were to tell them the truth, for they are open to it. But we are keepers of secrets, the greatest secrets of the world, nay, the universe," Dean spoke with tones of warning and authority for the talk of gentleness had made him uncomfortable. "However we cannot dwell on these revelations as we have much bigger problems to deal with at present. There could be some very great retaliations to these action. We should return to the house, I am certain we've caused a great delay to dinner and we must speak with your father."

"I agree," Anne spoke and at last she released him, as he had held fast to her hand though he had swayed the conversation away from affection.

"And what am I to tell him about Musgrove?" Dean asked for her counsel as once again he looked to her and she beheld the sadness and weariness in his features now.

"That I suppose is not exactly good dinner conversation and if they have delayed this long, it should not be too difficult to separate him from the family. I think I have an idea as we should not waste time in speaking to him. I assure you, my father will be open in mind but it will take something extraordinary to convince him. If you are serious about the proposal, I am serious about accepting it, but you will not get the wife that you are expecting," Anne warned but there was a tranquility about her.

"I have no expectations, or if I had, they have quite changed this past hour at least, but I am serious," Dean replied in shock to her calm and collected manner.

"Then you will ask me properly sir," Anne ordered. "And I will accept."

"Miss Anne Westbrook, make me the happiest of men?" Dean spoke as he took to one knee before her.

"I will, though I cannot guarantee happiness," Anne replied.

"I will strive to make you happy," he said as he stood again.

"Then take me to my father sir, for there is much to be done," Anne smiled, and taking his hand once more, they moved quickly back toward the house.


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: Could it possibly be early afternoon on a Saturday and this update is ready to go? Who is she? She's depressed about the Supernatural news, that's who she is! Enjoy the chapter all the same.**_

Chapter 57

Walking into the great house Mr Winchester and Miss Westbrook moved quickly to the parlour where the family and guests had been gathered. Finding it empty they moved on to the dining room and found that the party had settled in for dinner without them.

Mr Winchester made direct eye contact with his brother, concern written all over his face, and witnessed by the shocked and suddenly silent dinner party. There was a long moment of silent communication between the brothers Winchester and then as if finishing a verbal conversation they nodded at one another and the greetings erupted from the gathering as if nothing had passed between any of them.

"At last you are back," Mrs Westbrook cried as she spied her daughter and the state of her attire. "You haven't even dressed yourself for guest."

"It is far too late for that now, mother," Anne stated and handed her bow and quiver to the family Butler. The machete had been tossed aside, into a hedge, before entering the house. "Should you wish to delay any further, I will change," she added in a defiance that overtook her.

"No darling girl, that is not necessary," her father spoke from the head of the table.

"Well I suppose you are correct, take your seats please," Mrs Westbrook said with a motion for the footmen to assist the newcomers. "Have you not found my cousin?" She asked and Anne looked to Mr Winchester nervously as they sat down next to one another.

"We did, Madame, but I fear that he is not quite of sound mind tonight. He departed by the main road and on foot. His servant was with him. I dare say you will not see him again this evening but he sends his regards," Mr Winchester spoke with animation.

"And did he not give an excuse for his abrupt departure?" Mrs Westbrook asked.

"I am afraid, Madame, he did not but we can assume that he is unhappy with my advances toward the subject of his affection. I am sorry to have caused family tension," Dean carried on in a near teasing manner which caused giggles from all but Claudia.

"Is something the matter my dear girl?" Mr Westbrook asked as the middle daughter, one trapped between three elders and three juniors, turned a pail white and shook with what looked like a chill but perhaps it was something far more sinister.

"I am suddenly feeling quite unwell Father. Please excuse me," Claudia replied and stood.

"Shall I send for a doctor?" A concerned Mr Westbrook asked as the gentlemen about the table stood for the exit of the lady.

"No, I am sure it will pass," Claudia replied, curtsied abruptly and then fled the dining room.

"She is fond of Mr Musgrove but she is also very young indeed. You must not mind her," Mrs Westbrook spoke as once again Sam and Dean looked to one another and panic flared in the eyes of the eldest.

"Claudia is sweet and innocent, perhaps one of us could speak to her," Abigail Black offered.

"Oh yes, we who are neutral in our understanding of the situation may be able to give good council to her poor troubled soul," Isabella added having gained a look from Dean that encouraged her.

"I welcome your assistance in the matter, but perhaps one of her sisters should accompany you," Mrs Westbrook said in response to the niceties.

"Give her a moment alone. If she is ill, I am sure the solitude will do her some good and Anne and Mr Winchester have only just joined us," Mr Westbrook commented. "We have delayed long enough. All will be well when we have eaten."

"I agree, but she did look very ill," Mrs Westbrook spoke in a moment of concern, having seen it on the faces of the gentlemen. "Quite stricken, what do you suppose caused it?"

"If she is as fond of Mr Musgrove as you believe her to be, perhaps we should not speak as we do about him. I fear that knowing his attentions lean toward me, may be troubling her heart. I will speak to her, for I have no interest in such a man and would never want to injure my dear sister," Anne said sadly.

"She is far to young for such a man," Mrs Westbrook stated.

"And I am far too old to fall for his folly," Anne retorted.

"Oh Anne, you are quite a creature, wouldn't you say so Mr Winchester?" Mrs Westbrook asked to gain intelligence over the status of their relationship.

"I believe Anne to be very knowing of her own mind and heart, and so respect her decisions against any and all men whom she has chosen to turn away," Dean replied as vaguely as he could muster.

The mother shot an almost accusing look at her eldest daughter but would not speak her displeasure at the dinner table.

"I do wish to apologize, sir, for our tardiness at returning. It was darker than I'd anticipated and we had wandered quite far into your woods," Dean continued to change the subject.

"Oh it is of no worry sir, all is forgiven, you have returned now," Mrs Westbrook jumped in again.

"Indeed, Madame, safe and sound," Dean spoke and smiled but it was forced and it showed.

"We will finish the fine meal; a meal that hasn't yet begun for dear Anne and Mr Winchester. I dare say there is something pleasant to be found in that, and should Claudia not resurface before we have finished, I will release all my girls as well as the ladies of the Black family to bring her back to us," Mr Westbrook spoke his words into law, as the patriarch of the house, and to signal a change in subject.

"I think that is a fine idea indeed," Mr Black stated. "Something to bring about peace of mind, like solitude, is a blessing in these days of social niceties. Not that this isn't the most pleasant of evenings, sir," he added graciously. "Should we play at cards this evening, do you think?" He asked.

"I thank you sir," Mr Westbrook said with a bow of his head and sighed with relief. "And yes, I'll have the card tables set out at once."

"Yes, we will all keep poor Claudia in our thoughts but your cook has worked miracles with this meal, dear sir. I dare say we should not waste it," Mr Samuel jumped in.

"I am certain that Mrs Reynolds will be pleased to hear it," Mr Westbrook chuckled. "Indeed, you are right. Please, enjoy this meal! Let us fetch Mr Winchester a glass of wine. Let us eat, drink, and be merry here together, for soon we will all part ways," He finished and the footman shuffled about at the silent orders of the Westbrook's butler.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

To signal the end of the meal, after the courses had been paraded about the room for everyone to admire and the wine had flowed freely and abundantly, Mrs Westbrook stood at last and summoned the ladies to her side.

"Let us leave the gentlemen to their brandy and cigars, we will enquire after Claudia and the state of the cards which are to make up tonight's entertainment, that is, unless you would rather come and hear Anne play the new piano forte? She is very accomplished Mr Winchester," Mrs Westbrook spoke to be boastful.

"I am quite certain that she is," Dean said with a laugh as he looked to the lady at his right.

"We will stay here, my love, and will join you when you have retrieved our dear Claudia," Mr Westbrook said, so obediently the ladies followed their matriarch out of the dining room.

"What should I do?" Anne whispered to Dean as she hesitated slightly as the men stood as well to bid farewell to the ladies.

"Find Claudia, take the ladies of the Black family with you for protection, and check her thoroughly for signs of feeding. Has she spent much time with Musgrove or his servant?" He asked in a hushed but hurried tone.

"Yes, always. Among the family, she favours Musgrove above anyone. I did not see her with the servants however," she said and then as if the realization had overtaken her she gasped. "Dean, am I going to have to kill my sister?" Her voice was barely a whisper but it had stricken and overwhelmed her.

"There are ways to prevent that from happening," he said as he reached out to support her, causing all eyes to turn toward them. "Miss Anne, are you well?" He asked in a much fuller voice to carry on the charade.

"Yes, forgive me, perhaps I've had too much wine tonight," Anne gasped but steadied herself and stepped back. "I am coming mama," she added as she quickly followed the ladies out of the room.

"I must apologize, gentlemen, for the state of affairs tonight. I know not what has come over my family and relations, this is all together very out of character for us, I assure you," Mr Westbrook spoke as the three hunters in the room looked to each other in concern but sat again, arranging themselves nearer to Mr Westbrook, in places previously occupied by the ladies.

The brandies were doled out, cigars were offered and taken or rejected before anyone spoke again.

"You need not apologize, sir, but there may be cause to be concerned," Mr Winchester said when all had settled and he was assured the servants had left the room. "There is something of great importance that I would like to discuss with you," he added causing fear and excitement to flash in the eyes of their host.

"Perhaps you would like a meeting in confidence, the privacy of my study would do very well," Mr Westbrook offered having only really head that a Winchester wished to speak to him in confidence.

"No, thank you sir, my brother is well aware of all of my business and has already drawn his own conclusions as to the subject of this conversation. Mr Black is a man familiar as well with the true business of the Winchester Family, as it is similar to that of his own, I assume him to have also drawn very similar conclusions. Now we are left with only you to be brought into our confidence and confidentiality," Mr Winchester replied as the other men nodded at Mr Westbrook's confusion.

"I'm sorry, I do not quite follow," Mr Westbrook said as he witnessed the seriousness of the men before him, the absolute change in their character and countenance. Samuel pushed away the brandy, Nicolas downed his, standing to pace towards the window where he shut the blinds and checked the butlers pantry for stragglers.

"They are all gone," Mr Black said as he returned to them.

"You are perhaps disappointed that this conversation does not meet your expectation of what a man such as myself could want to speak to you his host about. Let me be clear and set your mind at ease on one subject I know to be very forward in your mind. I have made an offer of marriage to your eldest daughter and she has accepted, I will in due time ask for your blessings, but there are things you must know before you agree to anything regarding me and my potential to merge my fortune with that of your daughter. The Winchester Family business, though shrouded by the business of weaponry, is not rooted in such, or rather, we use the weapons a great deal more often than we sell them."

"Not true, our profits are very good," Samuel interrupted his brother. "But we are much more skilled than that."

"Thank you Samuel," Dean said with a nod to his brother. "The more pressing matters are startling and of a nature that we will have to take action against them before any talk of matrimony can be attempted. Unfortunately these actions must involve you and family at its core Mr Westbrook. We speak, unfortunately, on a violence that has presented itself long ago, which has returned to take its toll on your daughters this time."

"Whatever could you mean sir?" Westbrook asked in shock.

"The same being that once took Mina from this family, has returned to take from you once more, and so I must import you, pack up your family and flee to Castle Black this very night," Dean pleaded with the man.

"Flee, for God's sake, why?" Westbrook demanded in shock. "Mr Black, is this your wish? Who has returned to take from my family?"

"If Mr Winchester believes that it is imperative for you to do so, then yes, I trust his judgement and his resolve, we all must flee," Nicolas Black stated and the severity of his speech caused a start in the man before them.

"For heaven's sake, why?"

"I fear for the safety of your daughters. You see sir, our business is not simply guns, but rather the wickedness that finds itself staring down the barrels of them. We deal in monsters, sir. I killed two vampires in your house on the night of the ball and another was terminated this very evening in your woods as it came to collect Anne."

"Musgrove?" Samuel asked in shock.

"His servant, but Musgrove is a great part of the scheme to secure the bloodline for the Vampire King. I now fear that he has fed, if not the servants have, on Claudia at the very least, and our angelic companion had taken Musgrove to the Almighty for judgement. He is guilty of crimes against God and this family. The vampires will not cross the moor for they are infested by the undead horde. I hope to capitalize on that fact to help in our escape. The settlement of hunters at Castle Black will be protection, I hope, for this family, but we must leave at once for I fear there will be retaliation. As you know, God was meeting with the Vampire King this very night and the angel is bringing to his feet the agent of treachery."

"You cannot be serious!" Westbrook gasped.

"Deadly, sir, we will ride together. The Blacks are very capable of protecting us from the undead and Samuel and I have experience enough as well. Once at the castle we can discuss this further but I must insist that you believe me and that we go," Dean implored the man before him, spoke in tones of anger and order to shock and frighten him into believing.

"It is the truth sir. I am a warrior, as are my sisters, my father, my mother, and their ancestors before them. The Brothers Winchester are the most capable hunters in this world, they have prestige beyond your imaginings. If Mr Winchester bids you flee, I suggest you leave at once. Among our kind they are notorious for their skills and their protection of others. If there is anyone in this world who could protect you, it is these gentlemen before you," Nicolas stated to enforce the severity of the situation.

"Your sisters?" Westbrook gasped. "It is improper!"

"Not in my family," Mr Black stated. "For my mother is as much a warrior, if not more-so than my father, as such her daughters will be the same. Angelic for society, but fierce and unrelenting when it matters most." He finished as Anne burst into the dining room, followed by the ladies of the Black family who stopped at the door, drew their weapons and slammed it shut.

"Anne!" The gentlemen gasped in shock at the turn of her countenance.

"Claudia is gone!" Anne spoke as she shook from head to toe. "We have searched the house, every where, she is not in it. She is not to be found, mother has locked the rest of the family in the drawing room as ordered by the Blacks. You must find her," she demanded as she let out a sob and collapse to the floor.


End file.
